Je suis plus qu'un simple pion
by kangle
Summary: Comment se seraient passés les jeux du tome 1 si une révolte était survenue juste avant? 74ème Hunger Games, revisité, avec inspiration tome 3. Comment est-ce possible? Lisez ;) Katniss X Peeta.
1. Chapter 1: L'enfer blanc

_Hello! Ceci est ma première fiction sur Hunger Games, j'espère que vous accrocherez, car c'est une histoire plutôt originale que je vais mettre en scène. Le tout est de savoir si Peeta reconnaîtra Katniss dans l'arène ;)  
Fréquents flashbacks pour ce chapitre, je me calmerai pour le second!_

_Bonne lecture! Cette fiction a été écrite avant tout pour me faire plaisir, et matérialiser mes idées, ne cherchez pas d'ambition démesurée dedans :)_

_Ancien résumé: Enlevé par le capitol à ses 12 ans, Peeta est devenu un vrai tueur de sang-froid surentraîné. Motivé par le désir de se venger de sa mère, il remporte les jeux de la faim quatre années de suite. Mais ces 74e Hunger Games risquent de faire resurgir son passé. Pourquoi la fille du district douze la met-il si mal à l'aise? A-t-elle un lien avec sa vie d'avant? Gagnera-t-il cette fois?_

**PARTIE I: LA TRAQUE**

**Chapitre 1 :L'enfer blanc.**

L'enfer est blanc. Peeta l'a appris il y a quatre ans, lorsqu'il est entré pour la première fois dans cette vaste cellule blanche aux parois recouvertes d'un matelassage rembourré. Il n'avait alors que douze ans.

* * *

Peeta a le dos fourbu pour être resté dans la même position depuis des heures et décide de s'allonger dans la cellule en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. Bientôt, tout va recommencer, comme tous les ans, tel un évènement qui jalonne sa vie. Il n'y échappera pas non plus cette fois-ci. Quatre ans que son cauchemar a débuté, il commence à trouver ça « long ». À moins que ce ne soit depuis sa naissance, vu les blessures que sa mère lui avait infligé. L'horrible dame avait fait irruption un beau jour sans crier gare dans sa chambre et lui avait lancé à la figure toutes sortes d'injures, le traitant de bon à rien. Il s'était recroquevillé derrière son lit, mais elle l'avait obligé à écouter un discours à la radio en lui tirant l'oreille :

« _Messieurs et Mesdames, habitants de tous les districts_ ». Le jeune blond s'était figé instantanément en reconnaissant la voix du président Snow. La voix grinçante avait poursuivi :

_« Je vous annonce officiellement que le capitol participera aux prochains jeux de la Faim. Je demande donc une dizaine de volontaires de votre part afin de sélectionner le meilleur qui aura l'honneur de représenter le capitol. »_

L'enfant avait serré les dents. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas envoyer un de leur gosse à la mort, ils choisiraient des enfants des autres districts. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner les motivations qui avaient poussé le capitol à instaurer cette nouvelle règle : s'il gagnait, alors il ne serait nullement obligé de payer au district gagnant l'équivalent d'une année d'abondantes ressources. Le président acheva par une phrase :

_« Il est entendu que la famille du vainqueur se verra récompenser pour la dédommager du départ brutal de son enfant. »_

Peeta s'était retourné, horrifié. Il avait compris : sa mère voulait se débarrasser de lui, et pourquoi pas en même temps, si par miracle il s'en sortirait, profiter d'une aisance bien méritée. Il avait croisé les yeux de sa mère :

-Alors ? Avait-elle demandé d'un ton cassant.

Il savait ce qu'elle attendait. S'il refusait, elle lui mènerait une vie impossible, enchaînant les humiliations. Il avait eu la gorge sèche en prononçant ses derniers mots :

-Je me porte volontaire.

* * *

L'adolescent se relève à l'entrée du garde qui lui fait signe de le suivre. Il lui emboîte le pas et repart par la seule issue possible, quittant pour un moment la pénible cellule. En chemin, le garde lui parle, mais Peeta reste silencieux.

-Cette année risque de s'annoncer dure, j'ai vu de gros bras. Ah, et j'ai un message personnel de la part de l'organisateur. Il veut que cette fois, tu fasses durer le jeu. Les districts doivent être fortement affectés par la perte de leurs enfants.

Il s'esclaffe en repensant aux tributs, puis reprend un ton sérieux:

-J'ai tout misé sur toi, me déçois pas. les autres ont parié sur le district un, mais si tu veux mon avis, il est complètement dérangé dans sa tête, le pauvre garçon.

* * *

On l'avait emmené devant le président Snow en le désignant comme le vainqueur. Il avait battu les treize autres concurrents dans une petite arène, avait survécu, porté par la vengeance. Un jour, il ressortirait de ce cauchemar, et alors, il ferait payer à sa mère tous les affronts. L'échange avait été bref. Le président l'avait toisé, ce gringalet qui avait réussi, et sans un mot il était retourné à ses occupations. Un toussotement qui reflétait la gêne des gardiens, attendant un ordre, avait obligé le vieil homme à relever la tête :

-On fera de lui une machine de guerre. Emmenez-le dans la cellule.

Et ce fut tout. Il avait été poussé sans ménagement dans la cellule. La lumière froide l'avait de suite aveuglé, mais il avait fini par s'y accoutumer, car ils la laissaient allumer en permanence. Là-bas, on perd la notion du temps. Seul le repas donné toutes les huit heures marquait l'écoulement du temps. Mais comment savoir si l'on était le soir ou le matin ? C'était toujours cette purée jaune pâle immonde qu'on lui servait.

* * *

Peeta esquisse un bref signe de tête pour saluer les occupants de la salle de conférence, puis va s'asseoir à sa place attitrée. la salle est en demi-sphère, avec une moquette rouge dans laquelle on s'enfonce à chaque pas. Les fauteuils, rouges et moelleux, sont tournés vers un écran géant. D'autres gardes s'approchent et lui attachent les chevilles au sol. La routine quoi. Il gigote un peu pour se mettre à l'aise, mais le contact du fer le glace. Il jette un bref coup d'œil autour de lui. Les neuf autres fauteuils sont occupés par de hauts gradés. Ils sont en charge du bon déroulement du jeu, et discutent fiévreusement sur un sujet brûlant. Il essaie de tendre l'oreille, mais impossible de capter ne serait-ce quelques bribes de la conversation.

Le major se lève et allume la télé. Cet homme, Peeta le hait tout autant. C'est lui qui s'est chargé de lui depuis son arrivée au capitol. Les épaules carrées, le port altier, il arbore plusieurs médailles à son torse. Son visage rude et sans aucun trait qui se rapproche plus ou moins de la sympathie, lui fait penser à un masque de cire. Le major règle l'antenne, les officiers se taisent, et on voit apparaître le défilé de chars. On lui fait toujours sauter la moisson. Une perte de temps pour eux. A quoi cela sert-il de se lamenter pour ses adversaires, alors qu'ils seront tués sous peu ?

* * *

Peeta avait longuement réfléchi dans sa cellule, sur sa situation, et avait finalement conclu que s'il avait été mort dans l'arène, cela aurait été mieux ainsi. Rien que l'idée que sa mère ait été en ce moment une des plus riches du district GRACE à lui, le rendait fou de rage. Le problème, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas se suicider dans cette cellule. On rebondissait comme une balle de tennis lorsqu'on essayait de se cogner la tête contre le mur. C'était à en devenir fou. Il avait dû rester comme ça à ne rien faire pendant trois jours, ou peut-être était-ce une semaine, il n'en était plus très sûr. Puis vint le jour où commença son entraînement.

On le sortit de force et on le traîna sur un petit terrain couvert de sable, sans échappatoire. Il resta là planté comme un piquet, sans trop savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident d'alarme parcourut la salle, lui vrillant les tympans. Son cœur s'accéléra sous le stress. Il vit alors de l'autre côté du terrain un adolescent sortir. Il devait être aussi âgé que lui, mais il était vif. Dès qu'il vit Peeta, il se mit à courir dans sa direction. Par réflexe, le petit blond détala dans la direction opposée, mais aucune cachette n'était possible sur le terrain vide. L'autre allait être sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre, de sorte que Peeta fit soudain volte-face. L'effet de surprise réussit, et le blond empoigna le col de l'adversaire et le fit basculer. Mais il était bien plus lourd que lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Les deux garçons roulèrent un temps, soulevant des nuages de sable. Le garçon réussit à trouver une prise au cou de Peeta, et se mit à l'étrangler avec force. Sur le point d'être asphyxié, il eut un dernier réflexe et balança son pied dans le ventre de l'ennemi. Surpris, il lâcha prise. Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour abattre le tranchant de sa main au niveau de la veine jugulaire. Il remercia silencieusement sa mère. Au moins, elle lui avait servi à ça, à savoir se battre en l'inscrivant aux cours d'art martiaux.

Les yeux exorbités, le garçon tomba raide mort sur le sol. Le major qui s'occupait de son éducation entra et l'attrapa, encore haletant par la rencontre terrifiante, pour le reconduire dans sa cellule. Là, il eut le droit à sa ration quotidienne, qu'il dévora sans plus attendre. A partir de ce moment, il dut affronter un ennemi tous les jours. La récompense résidait dans le adversaires défilaient, chaque fois plus fort, plus expérimenté. Mais le pire de tout, c'était la sonnerie stridente avant chaque combat. Cela le mettait dans un état fou. Il savait qu'entendre cela annonçait une confrontation imminente. Le stress montait, les mains devenaient moites. Allait-il devoir s'en sortir avec la ruse, ou par la force ?

* * *

Le district un est le premier à se montrer. La chose la plus frappante, ce sont leurs yeux. Ils ont la même lueur cruelle qui brille dans leur regard. Le garçon est grand, il doit bien avoir dix-sept, ou dix-huit ans. Sa carrure est impressionnante, mais moins que son visage, qui trahit une impatience extrême. Il a hâte de se retrouver dans l'arène, se dit Peeta. Une aura malsaine semble se dégager de lui. La fille se tient loin de lui, et salue le public des deux mains. Elle affiche un sourire cruel. Une vraie sadique. Son visage régulier est encadré par deux longues mèches. Ses cheveux sont noirs de jais, et ses yeux d'un noir d'encre profond. Au vu de leurs caractères, ils vont faire route à part, observe-t-il. un nom s'affiche dans la barre défilante tandis que les présentateurs s'emportent en termes élogieux envers les deux carrières: Eero Parth et Azura Rowley.

Puis vient le district deux. Le gars a l'air fort, mais est-il intelligent ? L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Il doit avoir dans les dix-sept ans lui aussi, mais son visage enfantin et sa bonne humeur le rajeunissent. Il se permet même de taquiner sa partenaire, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui oblige la balafre barrant son œil droit à se contorsionner de manière ridicule. Le jeune blond serre les poings. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, il est jaloux. Jaloux qu'il ait l'air aussi heureux. Peeta ne laisse rien transparaître car il se sait filmer, mais l'envie ne lui manque pas de lui donner un coup de poing tandis qu'il se pavane dans son char. Défilé de char auquel Peeta n'assiste pas. Personne ne l'aime, il le sait. Personne n'aimerait que le capitol gagne. Et pourtant, cela fait quatre ans qu'il est en vie. Peeta reporte son attention sur le carrière, dont le nom s'affiche en bas de l'écran: Phantom Evarist. Le jeune homme a un l'air un peu trop sûr de lui, cela lui portera inévitablement préjudice. Cependant, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec sa partenaire. Cette dernière a une silhouette élancée, agile et gracieuse. Elle doit être douée au corps-a-corps. Edwidge Nolann est son prénom. Un prénom mystérieux pour une fille mystérieuse. Impossible de savoir si elle est enchantée d'être là ou non.

Le tribut du district trois le marque par son comportement calme, et calculateur. Au corps svelte, mais pourtant bien solide comme un roc, il a les cheveux châtains et les yeux ambres, tels ceux d'un loup, qui respirent la sérénité. Il n'est pas du genre à prendre des décisions à la légère. Son teint est étrangement pâle, il doit manquer de soleil, pense le garçon. La fille, de son côté, est plus jeune, mais doit faire sa taille. Elle affiche un air blasé. Tout cet artifice ne lui plaît guère. Elle aussi a la tête froide. Les cheveux courts à la couleur acajou et reflets cuivrés, ses yeux sont bleus profonds. Il retient leur prénom: Wolfram Fyfe et Hayden Philastere.

Honnêtement, il se désintéresse rapidement de l'écran, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient plus à suivre le reste du défilé, qui a bien du duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi! Seuls deux détails ne lui ont pas échappé: la ressemblance flagrante entre le tribut du district quatre et celui du district cinq. Ils ont tous les deux les cheveux blonds cendrés et les yeux verts d'eau. Deux vraies copies, et pourtant, ils ne doivent pas se connaître, si? Le second détail, c'est le peu de jeunes concurrents. Il a du remarqué une fille, très jeune, sûrement âgée de douze ans, qui se tenait droite sans ciller malgré la peur qui s'accrochait à elle comme une odeur dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Mais c'était tout.

Lorsque vient le tour du dernier district,le douze, Peeta a un imperceptible crispement de mâchoire. Il regarde attentivement les adolescents. Le garçon semble bien bâti, mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, sa tête ne lui revient pas. Quant à la fille, elle lui dit vaguement quelque chose. Peeta se concentre sur son visage, mais il est inexpressif. Il essaie de se rappeler, mais en vain. Ses derniers souvenirs remontent au jour du discours du président Snow. Il sait juste qu'il vient du district 12. Qu'y faisait-t-il déjà ? Il ne se souvient que d'un four, chaud, où on l'obligeait à attendre devant, à surveiller…quoi ? Il ne sait plus. C'est comme si un pan entier de sa vie avait été aspiré.

Peeta ne peut s'empêcher de regarder la fille à la chevelure nattée. Elle le fascine pour une raison inconnue. Soudain, elle regarde droit vers la caméra. Il a un tressaillement infime, et sa main se contracte par un spasme. Merde ! il n'a pas pu le retenir. Les agents ont déjà du noter cela sur leur paperasse infecte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sent monter en lui un sentiment humain. Peut-il vraiment…la tuer ? Finalement il en vient à la conclusion que dès l'entrée dans le jeu, il commencerait par les tuer. Tous les deux. Ils représenteraient une gêne de moins, cela ne le troublera pas davantage par la suite. En-dessous de l'écran, le nom des tributs est écrit : Gale Hawthorne et Katniss Everdeen. Peeta mémorise les deux noms. Il n'écoute pas la suite. Les jacassements des présentateurs l'agacent. Il se lève mécaniquement lorsqu'on lui retire ses chaînes, et s'en retourne dans sa cellule docilement. Il ne restera qu'un survivant. Il sait qu'il est une machine de guerre. Et une machine de guerre tue. Elle ne se pose pas de questions.

Un jour viendra où il recroisera sa mère. Il a juste à être patient.

* * *

_Alors vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre? C'est toujours dur le commencement :]_


	2. Chapter 2: Levée de rideau

_Désolée pour la confusion. Pour te répondre Solène, tu confonds deux choses : les hunger games qu'a remportés Peeta quatre années de suite, et où il y a donc eu 25 concurrents (12 districts + lui), et l'épreuve de qualification où il a dû faire face à 13 autres concurrents pour devenir le représentant (unique) du capitol. Pour te faciliter la tâche, j'écrirai les nombres de des districts en chiffres. J'espère avoir clarifié les choses :)_

_Sm33, merci pour ta review. Trop court? Mais c'est la longueur moyenne de mes chapitres xD Non non, t'inquiètes je compte faire un effort pour Hunger Games. Voilà un bon chapitre de 5000 et quelques, j'espère que ça te suffira._

_Ps :j'ai un rythme de publication lent par rapport à d'autres écrivains de ce site, par conséquent j'ai choisi de ne publier que le dimanche, afin de vous éviter d'attendre en semaine, en vous demandant si oui ou non je posterai. Surveillez les dimanches donc(j'ai pas dit tous les dimanches ^^), tout en sachant que mon rythme dépend aussi en partie des reviews, qui, il est vrai, me boostent pas mal._

**Chapitre 2 : Levée de rideau.**

Peeta est assis dans un coin. La salle d'entraînement est en effervescence. Les vingt-quatre autres candidats sont là, à s'entraîner. Il ne leur jette pas un coup d'œil, trop concentré sur la série de nœuds qui servira à son nouveau piège. Personne d'autre ne côtoie l'atelier des nœuds. Tant mieux, il n'a pas besoin de compagnie. Après une dizaine de minutes, la tentative s'avère fructueuse. Le nœud est si complexe, que le temps d'en comprendre le mécanisme, il sera trop tard pour le malheureux qui sera tombé dedans. Il sera réduit à se balancer au bout de la corde. Peeta aime se concentrer sur les pièges. C'est facile à poser, et ça élimine sans trop d'effort la plupart de ses adversaires. Il s'essuie le front, et ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif aux tributs du district 12. La fille tente quelques lancers de marteau, mais c'est assez navrant au vu des résultats. Les armes lourdes ne lui réussissent pas. Par contre, le garçon est doué. Un peu trop à son goût. Il la voit se pencher vers elle pour lui administrer des conseils. Il lui montre que le bras doit être plus souple, et que tout se fait dans le poignet. Elle hoche pensivement de la tête. Il détourne ses yeux et tombe sur les deux jumeaux. Il a décidé de les surnommer ainsi car quiconque d'assez clairvoyant aurait relevé la ressemblance entre les tributs du 4 et 5. Ils doivent d'ailleurs avoir le même âge.

-T'as compris Alec ? Tu sais que je compte sur toi.

Le tribut du 5 fait oui de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Ils se séparent rapidement, craignant d'être vus. Du côté des stands de tir, le tribut du district 6, Tiago s'il s'en rappelle bien, âgé de quatorze ans, aborde sans gêne la fille du 10. Il lui décoche un sourire avec des dents bien blanches, et s'accoude à une étagère, faisant tomber quelques flèches au passage. Il ne semble pas le remarquer, mais cela fait rire la fille.

-Je suis trop vielle pour toi, laisse tomber.

Tiago ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

-Tu n'as qu'un an de plus Meryl. Nous sommes peut-être éloignés par le temps mais…l'espace nous réunit.

Il se rapproche maladroitement comme pour appuyer ce qu'il dit, le visage malicieux, mais elle passe sa main dans les mèches bouclées du garçon, et se dégage.

-Désolée, peut-être dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci, mais je te tuerai dans l'arène. Si quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en charge avant.

Et elle détale. Le brun rit. Il ne va pas en démordre pour si peu.

Drôle de cru cette année. Et ce n'est pas fini. Gale et Katniss s'approchent sans bruit, et s'assoient au même atelier que lui. D'abord un peu énervé de les voir s'approprier SON lieu, il finit par faire mine de les ignorer, mais son corps est tendu. Pourquoi viennent-ils ? Les deux n'ont pas l'air de faire attention lui. Il s'autorise alors à glisser un regard de leur côté. C'est un piège pour attraper les petites proies qu'ils confectionnent. Ils savent bien s'y prendre et le finissent en quelques minutes. Le blond est assez surpris, mais ne le laisse pas transparaître. Il sent un mouvement. Ils se sont levés. Peeta lève discrètement les yeux et croise le regard de la fille. Celle-ci se détourne immédiatement. Il la regardait ! Elle qui ne lui avait même pas accordé la moindre attention depuis le début de l'entraînement. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, comme il le fait toujours lorsqu'il est gêné. Gêné ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est cette fille. Son regard. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, et ça le met encore plus en rogne. Il se lève, et remarque la petite fille du 7. Elle est assise et le fixe de ses grands yeux gris clairs. Il passe devant elle. Elle le suit du regard. De loin, il entend le garçon du 2 qui se plaint auprès de sa partenaire :

-Ce n'est qu'un gâté du capitol, il a toute la salle d'entraînement à lui les autres jours de l'année pour s'entraîner, c'est déloyal !

Peeta préfère les ignorer, à quoi bon leur dire la vérité ? Ils ne le croiraient pas s'il lui disait qu'il détestait sa place, qu'il se détestait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il fera encore.

Cette première arène, Peeta s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Il a les mains moites, les membres tremblants. Il n'a que douze ans, et ne soufflerait jamais ses treize bougies s'il ne se qualifiait pas face aux treize autres concurrents. Tous postulent pour être le pantin du capitol. Seulement treize, s'était étonné Peeta. Puis il comprit. Personne n'aimait le capitol dans les districts, même ceux réputés pour être bien traités, comme le district 1 ou 2. Ils préféreraient garder leurs meilleurs atouts pour représenter leur district, et non le président Snow. Mais surtout, gagner signifiait servir le capitol pour une durée indéterminée. Même les jeux étaient moins cruels. Le gagnant était renvoyé dans son district, et lui, au moins on lui foutait la paix.  
Il a devant lui quelques affamés de différents districts, venus pour donner une meilleure vie à leur famille. Ceux-là étaient les plus dangereux. Ils étaient prêts à tout, n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Le reste du groupe se constituait d'âmes en mal de vivre, et autres fous. Un ou deux se retrouvent ici par égoïsme, afin d'élever leur famille et de la rendre prospère comme jamais. L'entraînement dura un jour seulement. Un jour durant lequel il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, il rampa sur une centaine de mètres dans la boue, il fut malmené comme jamais.  
Des courbatures partout à la fin de l'horrible journée, lorsqu'il arriva avec son plateau à la main au réfectoire, il n'y avait plus de places. Il en trouva une, mais le garçon lui jeta un regard mauvais qui le poussa à s'éloigner. Finalement, quelqu'un le héla. Un adolescent à la tignasse noire lui indiqua une place à ses côtés. Il se présenta sous le nom de Dandelion.

-Comme la plante ? demanda Peeta.

-Ouais, celle où on souffle dessus pour faire un vœu. Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Peeta.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendait que les couverts racler le fond des assiettes.

-Pourquoi t'es là toi ? Se risqua le blond.

-Pour elle.

Il sortit un pendentif accroché à son cou, et lui montra une photographie. On pouvait y voir deux adolescents squelettiques qui souriaient. Il présuma que la fille était sa copine.

-Mais tu es conscient que …même si tu gagnes, tu ne la reverras pas ?

-Huum, je sais. Tu n'as personne à qui tu tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux ?

-Non, personne, dit le petit blond en songeant à sa mère.

-Eh bien, quand toi aussi ça t'arrivera, tu comprendras qu'il vaut mieux se sacrifier si l'on peut sauver sa moitié, que de risquer une mort assurée à deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il dit cela en pointant ses côtes qui saillent. Mais Peeta n'a jamais connu la faim. Ça risquait de changer maintenant.

* * *

L'altercation a lieu le dernier jour. Les tributs du district 3, Wolfram et Hayden, s'entraînent au lancer de couteau. Pas loin, Phantom, le tribut du 2 se bat à l'épée avec Eero, le carrière du 1. Il réussit à désarmer ce dernier, et lui passe la lame sous la gorge. Eero ricane, et annonce froidement, tel un prophète :

-De toute manière, vous allez tous mourir. Personne ne sera épargné, car vous avec tous commis des péchés. L'arène, c'est le jugement dernier. Je me chargerai personnellement de tous vous punir.

Ça n'a pas plu à Phantom. Le garçon se dresse de toute sa hauteur, et empoigne l'autre au col. Subitement, il a perdu son air d'enfant, et l'adolescent de dix-sept ans rejaillit :

-Dis donc, tu te prends pour qui ? T'es pas un envoyé du ciel à ce que je sache. On est tous dans la même merde, alors montre un peu de respect pour les autres.

Eero rit doucement. Ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu et l'autre vert, ajoute un aspect glauque au sombre tableau. Phantom ne sait pas lequel des deux yeux fixer, et ce regard lui fiche la frousse. Il a vraiment l'air dérangé ce type. Le carrière du district 2 préfère le relâcher. Peeta se rend compte que tout le monde s'est figé durant la rencontre. Et c'est sur cette note amère que s'achève l'entraînement.

* * *

Avant même d'entendre le verrou se tourner, Peeta ouvre les yeux. Aucun indice dans la cellule capitonnée ne présage de l'aube, et pourtant il le sait. Il le sent, comme un animal doté d'un instinct. On est venu le chercher car c'est aujourd'hui que ça commence. Il se fait conduire à une salle où on l'équipe d'un drôle de vêtement qui serre sa taille et qui assure une bonne isolation thermique, empêchant le corps de refroidir. Un simple pantalon en treillis gris qui se fond avec le décor complète l'ensemble. Puis il est emmené dans la salle de lancement. Le major est là. Il se lève à l'arrivée du carrière.

-Interdiction de tuer plus de trois personnes de toute la première journée, compris ? déclare-t-il avec son habituelle voix qui n'admet aucune contestation.

Le regard incrédule de Peeta laissant entrevoir l'incompréhension totale, agace le major.

-Un ordre est un ordre, on discute pas, c'est clair ? il gueule.

Peeta se souvient de ce que lui a dit le garde. Les organisateurs voulaient ces jeux mémorables. Les districts devaient souffrir de la lente mort de leurs enfants. Un signal d'alarme retentit à ce moment. L'heure est venue. Il se place sur la plateforme de métal et campe fermement sur ses deux pieds. Le tube se referme sur lui. Un mécanisme se déclenche et il se sent hisser lentement vers la lumière. Il va enfin savoir dans quel milieu il évoluera pour cette année.

L'air lui fouette le visage. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, aveuglé par le froid mordant. Il regade autour de lui. Un néant blanc. Les autres sont aussi déconcertés que lui. Il n'y a rien à perte de vue. Puis il remarque la forme circulaire de l'espère de banquise sur laquelle ils sont, et une vague forêt de pins qui s'étend en contrebas. Ils seraient donc plutôt sur un glacier qui surplombe une petite montagne, dont la végétation offre un abri non négligeable. On se sent si vulnérable, seul sur cette glace. Malgré la température qui doit frôler le zéro, il n'a pas froid. Les organisateurs ont prévu le coup avec ces vêtements qui ne laissent pas filtrer le froid. En revanche, ses mains sont glacées, sans protection, et son visage s'est durci. La cornutopia se dresse devant lui, comme pour narguer les adolescents. Autour, les armes et provisions sont disséminées par-ci par-là. Il ne neige pas, la vue est bien dégagée. Il voit à sa gauche Wolfram, le gars du district 3. Il garde étonnamment son sang-froid dans cette situation.

Le compte à rebours commence. Il inspire l'air frais. Les autres concurrents se tendent, prêt au départ. Peeta s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ils ne leur étaient jamais venus à l'idée que s'ils se mettaient à vingt-quatre, ils n'auraient aucun mal à l'achever. Mais la réalité est bien différente. Ils sont des adversaires, et l'alliance finit toujours par voler en éclat. Une fois, ils s'y étaient mis à dix dès le coup d'envoi. Dix à se ruer sur lui. Mais tout de suite après, la tentation était devenue trop forte, ils avaient fini par s'entretuer, se plantant chacun le couteau dans le dos, comme des traîtres, en profitant de l'effet de surprise. Un vrai carnage. Sur les dix morts, il n'en avait tué finalement que trois. Plus que cinq secondes. Peeta se concentre. Le début est toujours le plus dangereux. Il faut qu'il fasse son boulot vite fait. A sa droite, le carrière du district 1. Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de lui.

Ça y est, la stridente alarme retentit. La même que lors de tous ses entraînements. L'adolescent bondit en un éclair du socle métallique et s'empare de la première arme qui lui passe par la main. Une batte. Quelle horreur, il va se tâcher. Il court vers la plus proche, c'est la fille du district 8. Elle s'en aperçoit, et tend le bras vers une dague. L'arme s'abat sur elle avant qu'elle n'ait même effleuré le couteau. Le sang gicle. Peeta sait que c'est fini. Elle n'a pas souffert. Il essuie sa main poisseuse négligemment sur son haut pour éviter à la dague de glisser lors de la prise en main. Tous ses sens sont à l'affut. Le tribut du district 11 lui fonce dessus avec un javelot, s'imaginant pouvoir le tuer seul. Peeta pare la première attaque, et tente une botte, qui échoue. Sa partenaire de district a dérobé quelque chose dans un sac, et se dirige vers eux. Sans plus réfléchir, Peeta tend son bras pour lancer un nouveau coup. L'ouverture est trop tentante, et le tribut en profite pour saisir l'occasion de lui planter son épée. Peeta sourit. Il est tombé droit dans le piège. Aussitôt il se replie sur lui, pivote sur son buste, et plante sa dague à l'estomac. Un glapissement retentit. Le blond fait la grimace. Il aurait préféré le tuer du premier coup. Il retire la dague qui fait un horrible bruit de succion. Entretemps, la fille les a rejoints. Il la voit sortir quelque chose de ses manches. Des aiguilles empoisonnées !

Il attrape le blessé et le place entre lui et le danger, de manière à s'en servir comme bouclier. Dans la seconde qui vient, la rafale d'aiguilles vient se planter dans la poitrine du blessé. Le visage du garçon se tord en une affreuse grimace. Il hoquète un temps, et s'écroule à terre. Un dernier soubresaut, et le tribut retrouve une sérénité impeccable de mort. La fille se met à crier, voyant qu'elle a tué son binôme, mais elle n'a pas le temps de se lamenter que le javelot fend l'air, et se fiche dans sa poitrine. Une expression d'incompréhension reste figée dans ses yeux, alors que la vie quitte son corps. Le sang coule à flots sur la surface blanche et froide.

-Attention glissant ! hurle Phantom en lui sautant dessus avec une lance, tandis qu'il enjambe la flaque de sang. Bien que la sonnerie soit passée, Peeta en ressent encore les effets provisoires, et un rictus se forme sur ses lèvres. L'excitation est à son comble.

Cette année-là, comme toutes les autres, les carrières tentent leur chance contre lui. Les deux binômes du district deux et quatre, et la fille du district un. Peeta pare le premier coup et attrape la long manche en bois. Il tire un coup sec vers lui. L'adversaire bascule en avant, n'ayant pas lâché l'arme. Peeta balance sa dague vers lui, mais Phantom réussit en se contorsionnant à l'éviter de peu. Il hurle pour se donner du courage, et repart à l'attaque. Peeta fronce les sourcils. Il comprend un peu tard que c'est une feinte. Sa coéquipière s'est approchée en douce, et lance vers le blond des couteaux affûtés comme des lames de rasoir. Edwidge pousse un petit soupir de déception en voyant Peeta lui échapper. Il les pare avec son arme, et voit du coin de l'œil Eero, le carrière du district 1 s'emparer d'une faux avec envie, puis s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Trop tard pour le rattraper celui-là.

Le jumeau lui fond dessus et frappe un coup puissant avec son pied, réussissant à désarmer Peeta. Les deux blonds se font face et commencent une lutte à mains nues. Il essaie de se rappeler de ce qu'il sait sur son adversaire grâce à l'entraînement. Il a eu la note de 10. Pas mal. Maintenant qu'il y pense, il a souvent vu le garçon de quinze ans traîner du côté des salles de gymnastiques. Doucement mais inévitablement, le blond cendré prend l'avantage sur le combat rapproché. Un coup de pied le heurte à l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration. Peeta fait un bond en arrière, et se saisit d'une barre de fer. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'Azura reprend le relais, avec un sabre particulièrement tranchant.

-Je le prends Alois, dit-elle en s'adressant au jumeau.

Ils sont bien organisés cette année-là, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle frappe à plusieurs reprises, et c'est un miracle si la barre de fer accuse les coups. Cette fille a eu un 11 pense Peeta. Mais il n'a pas le loisir de prolonger sa réflexion, car il se retrouve projeté en arrière sous la force de la jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Il heurte brutalement la glace, et roule sur lui pour se relever plus loin. Une lame vient se planter là où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Azura tente de retirer son sabre du glacier, mais il semble planté dans la glace.

-Attention, crie Phantom.

Elle n'a que le temps de se reculer pour éviter le pied de Peeta. Celui-ci avait profité qu'elle était occupée à vouloir retirer l'arme pour prendre appui sur sa barre de fer et se propulser vers elle. Un long hurlement grave s'élève dans l'air. Des loups ?

-Laisse tomber l'arme Azura. Venez, c'est l'appel de Wolfram, il a dû terminer de son côté, indique Alois.

Sans crier gare, ils font volte-face et se dirigent vers le bord du glacier, où les attendent les deux tributs du district 3. Un peu déconcerté par cette rapide fuite, Peeta se rend compte qu'il ne reste que lui et les cadavres sur la glacier.

Les autres se sont enfuis. Il lâche la barre et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. A part les trois morts dont il est responsable, trois autres corps sont étendus sans vie. Il s'approche lentement et reconnaît la fille du 6, la partenaire de Tiago. Plus loin, c'est le garçon du 10 qui a succombé à un fouet. On voit encore les multiples éraflures qui lacèrent son dos. Il n'a rien vu venir, se dit-il. Le dernier corps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, semble avoir appartenu à la fille du 9 a un trou béant à la place du cœur, et d'innombrables entailles sur tout le corps. On s'est acharné sur elle. Peeta repense à la faux que s'est procuré Eero. Ce doit être lui le meurtrier. Devant la dépouille, il retient un haut-le-cœur, à deux doigts de recracher son petit-déjeuner. Il a rarement vu une mort aussi atroce. Il se détourne. Ne pas montrer qu'on est faible. De toute façon, s'il l'avait fait, le capitol aurait coupé la scène. Son image de tribut froid et calculateur, sans aucune once de compassion est la carte jouée par le président Snow.

La tension retombée, il balaye les alentours en quête de quelque chose qui peut encore être sauvé. Plusieurs sacs ont disparu. Il s'aperçoit qu'il manque aussi un arc, une belle arbalète dont il aurait bien aimé en être le propriétaire, ainsi qu'une hallebarde et pas mal de haches à courte portée. Pour le reste, i n'a pas eu le temps de les mémoriser. Peeta repère un sac, et l'ouvre, en retire une paire de chaussures de montagne qu'il s'empresse de troquer contre ses chaussures à la semelle décollée. Il fourre dans l'espace ainsi libéré une nourriture non périssable, une boîte d'allumettes qui devrait bien servir dans cet univers hostile, une lampe torche, quelques bandages, et un petit couteau pratique, seule arme qu'il décide d'emporter pour ne pas s'encombrer, et ne s'attarde pas plus. Il repère une traînée rouge et décide de la suivre. Arrivé au rebord, il tombe sur une paroi escarpée, mais en suivant les traces de sang, il remarque un chemin sinueux qui permet de descendre plus aisément. La pente est raide, mais pas impossible. Il arrive au bas du glacier en quelques longues minutes. Finalement, le bloc de glace ne s'élevait pas si haut.

Et maintenant ? Regagner la forêt de pins et de bouleaux. Mais une rivière se dresse entre eux. Une rivière dont le courant est figé par la glace. Il constate que la couche est fine, et que le cours d'eau débite des eaux rapides en-dessous. Si la glace ne tient pas son poids, ce sera un plongeon dans l'eau froide. Avec une infinie précaution, il se déplace dessus en répartissant son poids du mieux possible, afin d'optimiser la surface de contact. Un effrayant craquement, et quelques mètres plus loin, Peeta rejoint la terre ferme avec soulagement. Il déteste l'eau. Et cette aversion semble réciproque. Les traces de sang continuent vers les fourrés, mais se font plus rares. Le jeune blond se saisit de son couteau et plonge dans la forêt à son tour. Six coups de canons, tirés successivement, viennent interrompre le silence. Le bain de sang est terminé. Il s'agit plutôt d'une douche, se renfrogne Peeta. Ils sont encore dix-neuf. Il est tiré de ses pensées par un léger bruissement à sa gauche. Il se dirige silencieusement, étouffant ses pas dans les feuilles humides des ifs. Ce qu'il y découvre le déconcerte. La petite fille de douze ans aux yeux gris le fixe avec un sourire timide, assise à l'abri d'un saule.

-Peeta ? demande-t-elle d'une voix à la fois hésitante et fébrile.

Inutile de se cacher, elle l'a repéré. Peeta s'avance à découvert, le couteau à la main. Elle continue de lui sourire simplement tandis qu'il s'avance. Finalement il s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle, incapable de retenir son étonnement :

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu saignes à l'épaule, et tu as en face de toi quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à t'achever.

C'était de l'épaule que venaient les traces de sang qu'il avait repérés du haut du glacier, et qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Elle presse un peu plus fort sa main sur l'épaule, pour empêcher le sang de s'écouler trop abondamment.

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler depuis l'entraînement, dit-elle en guise de réponse.

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas pipé mot depuis. D'ailleurs les seuls sons émis lors de ses derniers hunger games n'étaient autres que des grognements ou des cris de fureur. Il était incapable de créer des alliances. Peeta s'avance encore de quelques pas. La blessure a l'air vilaine, si elle ne la soigne pas aujourd'hui, elle ne sera plus là demain. Peut-être vaut-il mieux la laisser à son propre sort. Surtout que le major lui a interdit plus de trois morts pour aujourd'hui. Soudain, il se voit sur le petit terrain, projeté en arrière, comme dans un rêve éveillé. Le terrain de sable de ses entraînements.

Encore cet horrible terrain de sable. Il attend le coup strident. Il se prépare mentalement à affronter un costaud trois fois plus grand que lui. Le coup siffle, et à sa grande surprise, c'est une petite fille qui rentre. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle le regarde, terrifiée. On entend un second sifflement, mais Peeta ne bouge pas. Il a peur de la punition qui l'attend s'il ne la tue pas, mais c'est l'incompréhension chez lui : il ne peut juste pas se résoudre à lui ôter la vie. Un haut-parleur grésille, et une menace est hurlée à travers toute l'arène, amplifiée. La petite fille ne devait pas dépasser les sept ans. Elle pleure et balbutie :

- Je veux juste retrouver ma maman.

Cinq longues minutes s'écoulent sans que l'un des deux n'esquisse le moindre geste. Un garde entre finalement et attrape Peeta par le bras. Il est reconduit en cellule. Personne ne vient lui donner à manger pendant trois jours. Il a soif. Très soif. La tête lui tourne. Finalement, le troisième jour, le major, entre en coup de vent avec un verre d'eau. Peeta se lève en chancelant, et saisit le verre que daigne lui accorder son salvateur. Il le vide d'un trait. Le major est rouge de colère :

-Si tu la tues pas, tu crèves. Et si tu crèves, j'ai échoué à ma mission, et je donne pas cher de ma peau à moi non plus, alors tu vas te bouger et me la tuer sur le champ !

Il le pousse dans le couloir en lui assénant une raclée au passage, et l'oblige à entrer sur le terrain. La même fille est là, mais elle ne tremble plus. Peeta la regarde se diriger lentement vers lui. S'il croit vraiment qu'il va changer d'avis, il se trompe fortement. Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Il se sent faible à cause du manque de nourriture. Il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour la rassurer quand un objet étincelant attire son regard. Trop tard, il n'a que le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de recul que la lame vient se planter dans sa cuisse. Le garçon hurle de douleur. Il saisit la main qui empoigne le couteau et la tord. La fillette gémit et retire sa main. Peeta tombe à genoux en grimaçant, et retire lentement le couteau fiché dans ses muscles. Elle repart à l'attaque :

- Rends-moi ma maman !

Il sursaute et évite ses griffes. Il arrête ses coups comme il peut, mais elle s'acharne comme une tigresse. Il ne peut pas tenir le rythme dans sa situation actuelle. Avec un geste maladroit, il l'envoie valser avec un coup habilement dosé. On entend les craquements des fragiles os de la nuque, et elle s'étale de son long, gisant inerte. La mort avait frappé la petite enfant. A partir de ce moment, il s'exécutait lorsqu'il voyait un enfant plus faible, sans se demander si celui-là aussi se révéler être ou non un kamikaze envoyé par le capitol. La sonnerie, un mort. La sonnerie, un mort. Parfois, le visage des enfants trépassés venait le hanter. Mais ça aussi, il s'y était fait.

* * *

Peeta revient brutalement à la réalité. Là aussi il a une enfant devant lui. Et pourtant il ne doit pas hésiter. Il a été bien entraîné, n'est-ce pas ? il s'oblige à se remettre en mouvement et marche en diagonale en décrivant un demi-cercle autour d'elle. Mais il s'arrête aussitôt. La fille. Elle ne l'a pas suivi du regard, et pourtant sa tête a tourné pendant qu'il se déplaçait. Il retente l'expérience. Elle lève la tête et la tourne avec une fraction de secondes de retard. Ses yeux gris clairs semblent vides. Il hasarde, à moitié surpris :

-Tu…tu es aveugle ?

-Et toi, tu es un adolescent renfermé, solitaire, et effrayé par la compagnie, dit-elle en affichant un grand sourire.

Le blond ne comprend pas comment elle peut le défier aussi ouvertement alors qu'elle est mal en point, mais il se rend compte que ce n'est qu'une blague lorsqu'elle se met à rire doucement.

-En plein dans le mille, monsieur le tueur.

-Alors comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

-Tu te déplaces avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant boiteux, annonce la fille en tentant de se relever.

-Eh ! C'est faux ! dit-il un peu vexé.

C'est fou, il n'avait jamais aligné plus de trois phrases depuis ses douze ans, et voilà qu'il était un vrai jacasseur, se prenant dans les plaisanteries d'une gamine.

-Oh, sois pas si susceptible. En réalité, je compense la vue avec les autres sens, mais surtout avec l'ouïe.

-Tu veux dire que tu m'as entendu venir ? Et comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre à reconnaître les pas de tous les tributs pendant l'entraînement. D'ailleurs, je ne faisais que ça, car je suis incapable de tuer quelqu'un je pense.

-L'arène change les gens, dit Peeta pensif.

Il l'observe à la dérobée. Elle est de petite taille, sa tête doit lui arriver à l'épaule. Son visage est maigre et blafard, ses cheveux auburn sont emmêlés. Les épaules étroites, elle ressemble presque à une petite souris. combien avait-elle eu à l'entraînement? un malheureux 6, à peine la moyenne. méritait-elle cette note?

-Et tes chaussures ? dit-il en pointant ses pieds nus, bien qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

-Je ressens beaucoup mieux les vibrations sans ces fichus machins encombrants, dit-elle d'un ton neutre, en haussant les épaules. Ce qui lui vaut immédiatement une grimace en sentant la douleur poindre de nouveau. Elle se pétrifie d'un coup.

-Ils arrivent.

-Qui ? demande le blond, n'ayant rien entendu.

-Même démarche, ce sont les jumeaux, chuchote-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils sont jumeaux ? tu ne les as pas vus…

Mais il se tait en pensant à la gaffe qu'il vient de faire. Il se contente de dégainer le couteau et de se diriger dans la direction indiquée par la fille.

-A ta place je ferai pas ça, le groupe des carrières est un peu plus loin. On devrait partir dans l'autre direction, ils se rapprochent, dit-elle d'un ton pressant.

A contrecœur, il acquiesce, et ils s'enfuient dans l'autre sens. Il sème sans faire attention la fillette, et fait demi-tour. N'entendant plus Peeta, elle panique un peu et accélère le pas en tendant devant elle sa main libre pour la guider. Ça n'a pas suffi. Elle se prend un tronc en pleine figure et tombe en arrière. Une main puissante la saisit et la relève. Entraînée par la prise qui enserre sa main, elle se laisse guider.

-Ah, je dois avoir le nez cassé, renifle-t-elle bruyamment pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Le garçon jette un coup d'œil et voit le petit nez tout sanguinolent.

-Non non, il est juste un peu de travers, lui assure-t-il.

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumine.

-C'est sympa d'être revenu me chercher. Est-ce que ça veut dire…qu'on forme une équipe ?

-Ouais, ça se pourrait, grogne Peeta, mal à l'aise. Tu pourrais m'être utile.

-Au fait, moi c'est Jill.

Mais Peeta entend à peine son nom. À cet instant, il n'a qu'une pensée en tête.

_Que va penser le capitol de son alliance ? _


	3. Chapter 3: Le sort est jeté

**Chapitre 3: Le sort est jeté**

-Sale gamin !

Pour la énième fois, le major tourne dans la cabine comme un fauve en cage.

-Calme-toi un peu Wyrd.

C'était Claudius Templesmith qui venait de parler. En tant qu'organisateur, il n'était pas mécontent de cette inattendue alliance.

-Mon taux d'audience a grimpé en flèche, reprend-t-il. Et puis ça permet de calmer les districts. Je pense que la mort de la fille du district 9 a refroidi les ardeurs de la révolte.

-Mouais. On aurait mieux fait d'engager le garçon du district 1. Tu as vu la lueur dans ses yeux quand il a dépecé le corps ? On aurait dit un enragé. A marmonner entre ses dents qu'il est le purificateur. Lui est digne de représenter le capitol. Pas comme cette mauviette qui n'a même pas réussi à laisser cette fillette agonisant.

-Elle lui servira un temps puis il la tuera, dit Claudius en haussant les épaules tout en ajustant les différentes séquences pour la diffusion de la suite.

Wyrd fait la moue.

-J'espère que mon entraînement portera ses fruits. Surveille-les bien Claudius, si tu vois que ça dérape, n'hésite pas à intervenir.

-Arrête de te tracasser, et viens plutôt voir les manigances des deux jumeaux.

Le major s'approche de l'écran. Les deux garçons se tiennent là où Peeta a trouvé Jill.

-Tu as vu les traces de sang ? demande Alec.

-Ce doit être la petite qu'Hayden a chopée. Dommage que la fille du 12 s'est interposée. Elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir. Mais tu détournes la conversation, s'impatiente Alois.

Il marque une courte pause, puis reprend :

- Ça fait huit longues années qu'on s'est pas vus. Maintenant on a tous les deux quinze ans. T'as changé vieux.

-Et toi donc, marmonne Alec. Mère t'a bien entraîné ? Je n'ai reçu aucune nouvelle de toi à l'orphelinat du district.

-Ouais, je suis désolé, je pouvais pas trop, tu sais comment elle est, soupire son sosie. On a plus trop le temps vieux. Faut que je rejoigne les autres carrières, ils doivent se demander où je suis passé. Tu te souviens du plan ?

-Quand il ne restera plus que les carrières, tu siffles et j'arrive. A deux on devrait en venir à bout. Après tout, mon entraînement à l'orphelinat m'a préparé dans ce but.

Alois dévisage son frère avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard.

-Désolé, il souffle. J'aurai aimé que ça se passe autrement. Qu'on continue à jouer innocemment comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant nos sept ans.

-On a pas la même destinée, j'ai juste tiré le mauvais numéro.

Alec tente de sourire, mais il n'y arrive pas. Trop de mauvais souvenirs ont rendu amère son enfance.

-Commence par te lier d'amitié avec les tributs du district 12, puis amène-les sur notre route.

-Je croyais que vous leur aviez proposé une alliance à l'entraînement, dit sombrement Alec.

-Ouais. Le garçon nous intéressait, mais ils ont refusé. Je pense qu'il reviendra sur notre décision si la fille est amenée à disparaître…malencontreusement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Son frère passe un doigt sous sa gorge et fait mine de s'étrangler.

-Et comment je suis censé me faire accepter d'eux ?

-Tu te débrouilleras Alec. Je te fais confiance.

Il lui donne une tape affectueuse. Mais la lueur malsaine qui brille dans son regard hérisse Alec. Ils se quittent. L'esprit embrouillé, Alec n'a malheureusement retenu qu'une seule évidence après cette rencontre. Le temps passé auprès de sa mère avait fait perdre à Alois son humanité.

* * *

Peeta tourne sa broche improvisée au-dessus du petit feu. Il sait qu'ils ne craignent rien tant qu'il ne fait pas nuit. Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Il doit être aux alentours de 14 heures. A force d'avoir été nourri avec la ponctualité d'une horloge suisse, il n'a pas grand mal à se repérer dans le temps. Depuis sa rencontre avec Jill jusqu'à maintenant, il s'est écoulé quatre heures.

En ce court laps de temps,il était ressorti vivant du bain de sang, avait fait la connaissance de Jill, avait emmené son alliée à l'abri en la hissant sur un chêne massif et en l'attachant aussi confortablement qu'il le pu au tronc, bandé son épaule, l'avait laissé se reposer en descendant explorer les alentours, et en avait profité pour poser quelques pièges. Puis il avait fait demi-tour avec sa gourde vide à la rivière de glace, cassé la surface dans une zone de végétation afin de masquer autant que possible le trou.

En remplissant sa gourde, il avait entendu des bruits étouffés, des lames qui s'entrechoquaient, des échanges brefs. Cela provenait du nord, à l'amont de la rivière. Il s'était levé, le cou tendu vers l'appel du sang, mais avait su résister en repensant à sa protégée. Il ne s'était que trop absenté. Il avait rendu visite à ses pièges sur le chemin du retour, et relevé un lièvre sauvage pas bien gras. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire. Puis il était retourné retrouver Jill, qui n'avait pas bougé de son arbre, et qui somnolait, affaiblie par la blessure et le froid. Il avait démarré un feu après avoir rassemblé un tas de fagots, dépecé méthodiquement le lièvre à l'aide de son couteau et embroché les cuisses dans une branche de genévrier afin d'essayer de relever le goût. Puis il avait porté Jill près du feu afin de la réchauffer.

Il ne le savait pas, mais s'il était intervenu dans la querelle, deux alliances n'auraient jamais vues le jour.

* * *

Meryl respire d'un rythme saccadé. Un peu plus tôt, elle avait vu son partenaire du 10 s'effondrer devant ses yeux sous les coups sifflants du fouet. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il se retrouve à deux socles d'elle. Elle avait tout vu. La fille du district 4, Kaylin, une fille de seize ans qui avait un visage avenant lors de l'entraînement, avait saisi la lanière en cuir de bœuf et l'avait fait claquer sèchement dans le dos de tribut, alors que celui-ci s'enfuyait vers le bord. Puis elle s'était tournée vers elle. Et là, elle avait pensé sa dernière heure venue. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à esquiver la première attaque, mais le fouet avait mordu son cou. Une douleur subite lui avait irradié le corps. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il était apparu. Il avait tranché sec le fouet avec son épée. Surprise par le retournement de situation, elle avait dégainé la hache accrochée à sa ceinture.

-Pars devant Meryl. Et n'oublies pas les sacs, avait lancé Tiago, non sans oublier de lui décocher son sourire confiant.

Et maintenant, elle se bringuebalait ce type qui trottinait tranquillement derrière elle.

-Dommage qu'elle se soit enfuie. Mais elle a bien vu qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à mes deux épées.

-C'est surtout parce qu'elle devait aider ses alliés à abattre Peeta. Elle n'avait pas de temps à t'accorder.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle reconnaît que s'il avait été son adversaire, elle aurait sûrement fui aussi. Il manie ses deux épées remarquablement. Ni trop longues pour alourdir les mouvements, ni trop courtes pour pouvoir infliger de lourds dommages. Il les porte placées en croix dans son dos, pour pouvoir les sortir à tout moment. Il tient à sa main un des deux sacs qu'elle a réussi à dérober pendant qu'il se battait. Sa blessure au cou l'oblige à respirer difficilement, mais elle n'est pas mortelle. A quinze ans, elle est l'aînée d'une famille nombreuse. Elle s'est toujours occupée seule d'elle, veillant au bien-être de ses frères et sœurs. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on prenne sa défense.

Tiago l'avait fait. Et cela l'énervait. Elle se sentait faible. Pourtant, elle n'est pas mécontente de se retrouver avec lui quand elle y pense. Cela lui offre une meilleure chance de survie. En plus, grâce à son divertissement, elle a pu se procurer cette précieuse arme. Meryl resserre sa prise dessus pour s'assurer qu'elle est bien là. C'est une espèce de nunchaku. Une chance qu'elle ait réussi à l'avoir, c'est son arme favorite. Son grand-père lui avait appris à le maîtriser.

-Imagine que c'est le prolongement de ton bras, avait-il dit. Laisse l'arme te guider. Le manche doit revenir dans ta main après avoir heurté l'adversaire.

La première fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle s'était prise dans les chaînes métalliques. Fort peu réjouissant comme souvenir. Surtout lorsqu'il est coupé par un cri. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas partie de son souvenir.

Les deux adolescents lèvent la tête en même temps, à l'affut. S'ils continuaient, ils tomberaient droit sur la personne qui venait d'émettre le cri. Au moment où Meryl propose de faire un détour en vue de contourner le danger, elle voit son partenaire foncer droit devant lui, et disparaître dans les fourrés.

-Faut l'aider, dit-il simplement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches idiot ? S'exclame-t-elle, mais il n'y a déjà plus personne.

Devait-elle le suivre ?

Tiago court. Il a reconnu la voix. Le tribut du district 8. Le seul ami qu'il s'est fait dans cet univers pourri. Il attrape inconsciemment les deux épées et les sort de leur fourreau, et surgit dans une clairière au moment où une fille vise puis tire sur son ami. Tiago détourne la flèche du plat de sa lame. La fille se tourne immédiatement vers lui, et pointe son arbalète dans sa direction pour le tenir en respect.

-Tiago ?!

-Toujours là quand il faut, répond l'interpellé.

Il examine la situation. Cette fille qu'il ne reconnaît pas s'accroche fermement à son arme. Il la voit légèrement trembler. Elle est beaucoup plus grande, peut-être dix-huit ans, alors que son ami a le même âge que lui. De plus il n'est pas armé. Il se relève et se tient face à l'adversaire. Tiago lui tend une de ses deux épées qu'il s'empresse de prendre.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Impec', tu es intervenu à temps.

-Bien. On va l'avoir, sourit Tiago.

Il se lance en premier. Il voit la peur dans les yeux de son adversaire. Celle-ci tremble de plus en plus, et a du mal à réajuster son arbalète. Elle tire, mais la flèche part à côté. Elle n'a pas le temps de recharger une autre flèche que son arme s'envole sous le coup violent de l'épée de Tiago. Son partenaire saute au-dessus de lui et s'apprête à lui donner le coup de grâce lorsqu'un adolescent surgit de nulle part et bloque son arme. Le tribut du district 8 bat précipitamment en retraite.

Le type a une longue hache à la main et les regarde avec calme. La fille ouvre de grands yeux. A priori, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on la défende. C'est à ce moment que Meryl les rejoints. Maintenant, ils sont cinq. Personne ne bouge. Personne n'ose plus respirer. Tiago regarde son ami, qui regarde la fille d'en face, qui regarde son arbalète à terre. Et d'un coup, c'est la confusion la plus totale.

La fille plonge pour saisir son arme. Le garçon a prévu le coup, et assène son épée. Trop tard, le type la défend avec sa hache, et lance une offensive, qui oblige Meryl et Tiago à venir à la rescousse. Très agile, Meryl arrive à passer sa défense tandis que les deux garçons bloquent sa hache. Elle brandit son nunchaku. Le manche heurte le type qui recule en titubant. Avec dextérité, elle fait revenir son arme dans sa main gauche.

-On les achève tous les deux, hurle Meryl.

Le tribut ennemi essuie le sang qui aveugle son œil droit, et jauge la situation. Elle ne peut rien faire pour l'aider. Trois ennemis lui foncent dessus, armés jusqu'aux dents. Certes, ils doivent avoir trois ou quatre ans de moins que lui, mais ils sont solidaires. Ne voyant qu'une seule chose à faire, il prend sa hache et s'attaque un vieil arbre. En trois coups, le chêne cède, et descend à vitesse grand V entre eux et les opposants. Ces derniers reculent précipitamment pour éviter de se faire écraser. Parfait. Il en a choisi un assez costaud pour servir de barrage, mais pas trop pour ne pas réussir à l'abattre. On entend un petit hurlement rageur de l'autre côté. La fille à qui il est venu en aide place son épaule pour le soutenir, et ils décampent sans plus attendre. En se retournant, il voit un des garçons essayer de franchir les branches en pestant. Une petite voix suit :

-Laisse tomber, on les rattrapera pas. Le gars est juste sonné, ils courent plus vite que nous, on va s'épuiser.

Ils courent jusqu'à rejoindre des hautes herbes. Hors d'haleine, ils se regardent. Et dire qu'ils fuient devant des mômes qui font deux fois moins leur taille. C'est elle qui rompt le silence :

-Pourquoi ?

Il la regarde toujours sans rien dire, une main posée au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière, là où la blessure a été ouverte.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? répète-t-elle. J'allais mourir !

-Parce que je t'ai vu à l'entraînement. Tu sais te débrouiller dans la nature. Moi pas.

-Tu es en train de dire que tu as besoin de moi ?

-Et toi aussi tu as besoin de moi.

-Comment ça ? dit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu tenais ton arbalète n'importe comment. Quand on prend une arme, on s'assure qu'on sait s'en servir avant. Sinon, elle s'avère inutile.

-C'est pas ma faute. J'ai pris la première qui me passait sous la main. Tu sais pas qui était la personne à ma gauche ! Eero ! le cinglé du district 1. Heureusement pour moi, il a préféré s'acharner sur celle qui était de l'autre côté.

Il la considère un instant.

-Tu sais pas te battre, c'est ça ?

-Co…comment tu peux dire ça ?

C'était plus de l'étonnement que de la colère qui perçait dans la voix.

-Tu n'adoptais même pas les positions de bases de défense.

Elle ne dit rien. Il a raison, elle ne sait pas se battre. Elle a essayé d'apprendre durant l'entraînement, mais n'en a tiré que des rudiments. On ne lui a jamais appris. Par contre, elle avait passé son enfance auprès de sa grand-mère, et avait appris auprès de la guérisseuse tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les plantes. Après tout, Grandma habitait en bordure de forêt. On la surnommait la vieille folle. Mais Avril n'en avait jamais cru un mot.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? demande-t-elle.

Elle avait dit cela d'un air détaché. Mais cela voulait tour dire. Le nom est la dernière chose qu'on veut savoir dans l'arène. Il faut connaître les aptitudes de l'adversaire, ses points forts, ses faiblesses. Mais le prénom ? Tout le monde s'en fichait. Alors qu'elle le lui demande, là maintenant, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : elle voudrait créer une alliance.

-Alastar, j'ai 17 ans.

Ils se serrent la main.

-Avril, 18.

Elle se lève.

-Attend moi ici, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

* * *

Alec est tapi derrière les fourrés. Ils sont là. En contrebas. Vu comment la fille a aidé la gamine à descendre du glacier, il devrait y avoir une chance pour qu'il ne soit pas tué lorsqu'il se dévoilera. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés se lève, serre son poing, puis sans plus se poser de questions, il le frappe de toutes ses forces contre un tronc. Le poing en sang, il recueille le précieux liquide et s'en barbouille les bras. Sa main le fait souffrir, il en a les larmes aux yeux. Tant mieux, ça fera plus réaliste.

C'est le moment de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il descend la pente sans tenter d'être discret. Ils les voient lever la tête vers lui. La fille a déjà encoché une flèche, le garçon tient une épée et se poste en position d'attaque. Alec a le sang qui bouillonne. S'il rate son coup, il peut dire adieu à sa vie. Néanmoins, il continue sa course folle, prenant un air égaré, et s'étale de tout son long devant eux, feignant d'avoir trébuché sur une racine imaginaire. Il a pris soin de choisir de s'écraser à distance respectable, pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas menacés, mais assez près pour qu'ils aient le sentiment de le dominer, et que toute fuite à présent est impossible. Alec les fixe alors avec des yeux horrifiés.

-Comment a-t-il pu essayer de me tuer ?

Les deux adolescents le regardent toujours, mais sont indécis. Ils ne savent pas trop quoi faire. Il en profite pour enchaîner habilement :

-Mon propre frère…il disait vouloir créer une alliance avec moi…Alois, pourquoi ?

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et e met à gémir doucement. Alec sent le garçon bouger. il déglutit. Il a vu du coin de l'œil le brillant de l'épée. La fille l'arrête :

-Il n'est pas armé Gale.

Alec les regarde de nouveau. Ils parlent à voix basse, puis commencent à faire demi-tour. Ils comptaient le laisser là !

-Attendez !

Ils se retournent d'un seul homme. Tout se jouait maintenant.

-Je dois me venger. Il a trahit ma confiance, jamais je ne lui pardonnerai. Mais si je reste seul, je ne pourrai pas survivre. Laissez-moi vous rejoindre. Je connais le plan des carrières. Alois me l'avait dit, en pensant que je ne survivrai pas au bain de sang. S'il vous plaît.

La fille le dévisage. Essaie-t-elle de savoir s'il ment ou non ? Alec lui jette un regard implorant. Elle l'examine, en s'attardant sur sa vilaine blessure à la main. Son partenaire le voit aussi. Finalement, elle lâche :

-On ne peut pas le laisser.

-C'est une menace Katniss, dit froidement son coéquipier.

-Pas dans cet état. Il ne pourrait pas tenir une branche de peuplier dans sa main.

-Raison de plus. Il ne nous servira à rien. Allez viens, on s'en va.

-Non Gale. Je ne me pardonnerai pas de voir son visage dans le ciel ce soir. Et puis, il a côtoyé un carrière. il a peut-être des informations.

-Arrête de chercher des excuses Catnip. Les sentiments, ce n'est pas dans l'arène qu'ils peuvent s'exprimer. Faut qu'on tienne. Le plus possible. N'oublies pas ce qu'Haymitch nous a dit.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'a dit ce vieil alcoolo! Enfin si, je connais notre plan. Mais lui, c'est différent. Lui, il a été trahi…tout comme moi.

Gale comprend qu'elle parle de sa mère. Il soupire :

-Elle ne t'a pas laissé tomber de son plein gré Catnip. C'est juste qu'elle a été plus affecté que…

Il ne poursuit pas. Il sent l'énorme gaffe venir. Katniss avait fait preuve d'une grande maturité en se reprenant pour nourrir sa famille. Elle avait endossé le rôle de sa mère. Comme elle avait du souffrir elle Gale sait qu'il n'y a rien à dire de plus pour la faire changer d'avis. Il s'approche du garçon à terre, et lui tend, non sans une certaine méfiance, sa main :

-Alec, c'est ça ? bienvenue parmi nous. Mais attention, à la moindre action suspecte, tu finis embroché sur mon épée.

Alec sourit. Il a réussi la première étape.

* * *

Jill se réveille. Elle se sent parfaitement bien. Bizarre. Il fait nuit. Une chouette ulule au loin. L'odeur de cendres lui assaille les narines. Mais la chaleur s'est dissipé. Le feu a perdu de sa puissance, elle en conclut qu'il a été allumé il y a longtemps. Elle porte une main à son épaule qui ne lui fait plus mal. Une drôle de mixture y est appliqué et forme une croûte.

-Écorce de bouleau mâchée. Viens prendre ta cuisse, elle est froide.

Cette voix, c'est Peeta. Elle tend vite fait la main, et rencontre un piquet. Elle le saisit, et mord la viande embrochée. Il y a même porté une petite attention, le parfum du genévrier lui monte au nez.

-Le glacier…comment tu as fait ? demande-t-il.

Il n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Sa question directe ne dérange pas pour autant la fillette.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoue Jill, après avoir posé le pique, et reposé les os méticuleusement nettoyés. J'avais encore mes chaussures, donc je n'ai pas pu m'aider du toucher. Je sentais juste un sol glissant, et j'avais froid, alors j'ai compris qu'on était sur de la glace. A peine la sonnerie avait retenti qu'une violente douleur à l'épaule a surgi, et j'ai compris qu'on m'attaquait. J'ai boulé sur plusieurs mètres à cause du coup, et j'ai senti un vide derrière moi. J'étais au bord du glacier. Les cris me sont parvenus de manière confuse, et c'est là que la fille du 12 est venue. Elle m'a aidé à descendre du glacier. Puis elle m'a dit qu'elle devait retrouver son partenaire de district, et m'a demandé de la suivre. Seulement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne fais jamais confiance aux gens. Sauf à toi, parce que je te connais depuis longtemps.

Peeta hausse un sourcil. Même pas quatre heures, et elle a déjà perdu la tête ? il attend un éclaircissement qui ne vient pas, et n'insiste pas plus. Le ciel s'éclaire soudain. C'est l'heure du compte rendu. Il avait vaguement entendu les coups de canon du bain de sang, mais là, 6 tributs apparaissent à l'écran. Peeta espère qu'ils sont satisfaits d'avoir aussi peu de morts. Sur les six, il en a tué la moitié. En tout, les tributs masculins du district 10 et 11, et les tributs féminins du district 6, 8, 9 et 11 sont décédés.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi toute l'après-midi. Sans ton aide, j'aurai sans doute fait partie des têtes qui ornent le ciel. Maintenant c'est à moi de veiller sur toi. La nuit, c'est mon domaine.

Peeta ne dort jamais à poings fermes. Il est sans cesse en alerte. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas compter sur elle, mais pour ne pas la contrarier, il se couche, un peu plus loin, et ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle n'a pas bougé. Perchée sur son rocher, elle guette les dangers. Rassénéré, il s'accorde une sieste un peu plus longue. En réalité, il n'est réveillé que vers 6 heures. L'aube ne s'est pas encore pointée en raison de l'hiver. Les nuits s'allongent. C'est Jill qui l'a réveillé en secouant son bras.

-Quelqu'un vient.

-Qui ? souffle Peeta en tirant son couteau, sans rien voir.

-Mon partenaire de district. Il vient me tuer. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Passe-moi ton couteau Peeta.

Le garçon se tend. Il entend des bruissements. Mais est-ce simplement le vent ? Ou quelqu'un, quelque chose s'approche d'eux ?


	4. Chapter 4: Dernière réunion de famille

_Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, et à Seve2904 qui a été la première à mettre ma fic dans ses favoris ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4 : Dernière réunion de famille**

-Passe-moi ton couteau Peeta.

Il hésite. Il n'a jamais donné sa confiance à personne. Et ces quelques secondes perdues sont fatales. Une silhouette se dresse devant eux. Le garçon a du mal à la distinguer tant les ténèbres recouvrent la forêt. Néanmoins, il reconnaît le corps amaigri de Travis, le partenaire de Jill. Ils doivent vraiment mourir de faim dans leur district. Il se demande s'il les a repérés, mais les tics qui secouent le corps de leur adversaire indiquent qu'il est au courant d'un danger. Peeta est certain qu'il sent leur présence.

-Jill, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi.

La voix est tombée comme un couperet. Jill tremble.

-Donne-moi le couteau, répète-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu ne te sentais pas capable de tuer.

Mais il desserre sa prise. Elle attrape habilement l'arme, et se positionne en face de lui.

-Je vois que tu es devenu ami avec Peeta. C'est mieux que de le voir à la télé, hein ?

Elle hoche silencieusement la tête.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as convaincu de s'allier avec une tueuse, mais tu es douée. Bravo ma chère.

Sur ce, il applaudit lentement en riant bruyamment. Lui, l'arène ne l'a pas rendu fou. Mais on ne peut dire que son état de santé se soit amélioré avec ces conditions.

-Tu as déjà tué ? demande le blond.

Quoique neutre, sa voix trahissait un étonnement.

-Et menteuse en plus de cela ! Je ne te félicite pas Jill. Voyons Peeta, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'elle était innocente ? PERSONNE n'est innocent dans cette arène. Et spécialement ces 74eme Jeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? dit-il méfiant.

-Oh, le capitol ne t'a rien dit ? Si on est tous là, c'est pas parce qu'on a été tiré au sort…

-Arrête Travis ! S'il te plaît.

-C'est parce qu'on a enfreint les règles…

Il ne va pas plus loin car elle se jette sur lui. Il l'évite avec beaucoup d'adresse et continue :

-Les règles du capitol, oui. On a tous dû faire quelque chose qui leur a déplu.

Jill fait jouer de son couteau pour le faire taire. Mais il continue d'esquiver. Les deux adversaires se déplacent en cercle concentrique autour de lui.

-On est ici parce que c'est notre châtiment. On paie. On paie pour ce que nos districts ont faits.

-Arrête ! ils vont te tuer si tu continues.

Mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête :

-Les districts ont tenté…

Jill le plaque sur le dos, et pose sa lame contre la gorge de Travis.

-Ne prononce pas le mot.

Le garçon de quinze ans se tortille sans grande conviction, mais elle tient bon. Sa pomme d'adam tressaute :

-Vas-y, tues moi. Comme tu l'as fait avec mon père adoptif.

La fille secoue la tête.

-C'était…c'était pour ton bien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris ! Tu étais jalouse ce jour-là ! Pour une fois que la chance m'avait souri ! il fallait que tu t'emmêles ! Toi et tes instincts. J'aurai enfin pu quitter cette misère dans laquelle on vivait. Mais tu n'as pas pu le supporter.

-Tu allais nous laisser tomber.

-Il y avait encore Craig. Vous vous seriez débrouillés !

-Pas sans toi…sa voix est empreinte d'amertume.

Ils se taisent. Peeta ne sais plus où il en est. Toutes ces paroles n'ont pas beaucoup de sens. il manquerait quelques fils conducteurs pour relier les morceaux du puzzle entre eux, et éclaircir le sujet.

-Peeta, approche-toi s'il te plaît.

C'était Travis. Il avait dit cela d'une voix nouée. Le blond jugeant qu'il n'y a pas de danger imminent, s'exécute lentement.

-C'est cool de te voir enfin en vrai. Quand notre moral était à zéro, quand on n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent, alors on venait te voir. On se collait tous à la vitrine, et on t'encourageait à travers l'écran de télé. Une bande de mômes pas plus hauts que trois pommes, sales et barbouillés. Voilà ce qu'on était. Mais quand on te voyait te battre avec autant de ferveur, ça nous mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Laisse-moi te dire un petit secret. Ces jeux vont être inoubliables. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Il a une voix calme maintenant. En un éclair, il repousse Jill sur le côté et crie :

-Parce que les districts se sont révoltés…

Il n'a pas fini la phrase qu'une pointe jaillit du sol et le transperce. Ça n'a visiblement pas plu aux organisateurs qu'il lui révèle cette information. Puis elle se retire comme elle est venue, laissant un trou béant dans le ventre du tribut. Un coup de canon retentit. Jill sanglote et cherche de ses mains le visage de son ami. Alors c'était ça la vérité. Peeta a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Ce garçon s'était sacrifié pour lui dire qu'une révolte grondait dans les districts. Voilà pourquoi le capitol lui avait ordonné de les tuer lentement. Pour que les districts souffrent à travers leurs enfants. Et quels enfants ! Le capitol les a donc choisis cette année. Ces enfants qui ont eu le tort d'aller à l'encontre du président Snow. Peeta repense à l'âge des candidats. Seul Jill a 12 ans.

-Viens, l'hovercraft ne va pas tarder.

Elle acquiesce, les yeux gris noyés de larmes. Ils ramassent les quelques affaires qui leur appartiennent, et se remettent en route. Ils ne disent rien. Il n'a pas envie de raviver les mauvais souvenirs de son amie, mais c'est elle qui décide d'en parler.

-J'ai tué son père adoptif, c'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Peut-être cela la soulage d'en parler ? L'adolescent ne dit rien. C'est sa manière à lui de l'inciter à continuer.

-On formait une bande d'une dizaine d'enfants. Il était notre leader. Toujours à savoir où dégotter nos repas. On traçait notre route, et on volait pour se nourrir. Il prenait toujours les plus gros risques. Mais on était heureux, on survivait, c'était l'essentiel. Puis l'homme est venu.

Peeta la voit se replonger dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

-Peeta est à terre ! Il a du mal à se relever. Oh ! Il a ramassé une grosse pierre et l'a fracassé sur le nez de son ennemi ! Là ! Là ! Il a roulé sur le dos pour se dégager ! crie l'enfant d'une voix surexcitée.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La fillette s'accroche au bras de son ami pour le presser. Autour, plusieurs enfants sont regroupés devant la vitrine crasseuse d'où émanent les lumières si captivantes qui sortent de la petite boîte communément appelée télévision. Ils hurlent et chahutent, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux de l'arène.

-Raconte Travis ! Supplie la petite voix.

-Peeta a tué le carrière, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix triomphante. Jill ! Tu te rends compte, il vient de gagner les 73ème Hunger games !

Et il la prend par les bras pour effectuer une danse maladroite, afin de marquer la victoire de leur héros. Soudain, la vendeuse sort en criant avec un balai, et ils se dispersent sans demander leurs restes. Jill se retrouve avec Travis au coin de l'épicerie. Le gérant les regarde d'un mauvais œil. Il se fait quelque fois voler par cette petite bande, mais n'ayant jamais réussi à les prendre sur le fait, il reste condamné à voir oignons et tomates disparaître sous ses yeux.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Folliger ? dit Travis tout sourire.

L'épicier grogne son mécontentement. Mais à dire vrai, il aime l'animation du petit village. Ils sont assez loin de la grande ville du district, en retrait. Cela leur évite l'angoisse d'une omniprésence des pacificateurs. Un homme bien vêtu et bien gros sort d'une rue parallèle et vient à l'encontre des deux gamins. Monsieur Folliger ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Peut-être venait-il du quartier plus haut, celui des riches. Monsieur Folliger n'aime pas ces gens, alors il rentre dans sa petite boutique sombre et exiguë. Le type s'approche de Travis. Instinctivement, il place son amie derrière lui. Au moindre pépin, ils sont prêts à détaler.

-Je me présente, Evans Thegen, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je t'ai observé ces derniers temps, tu m'impressionnes beaucoup par ton courage, ta bienveillance envers tes…il regarde la fillette décharnée…petits camarades dans le besoin.

Il a du mal à trouver les mots. Travis a peur de cet homme. Il ne lui inspire pas confiance. Celui-ci continue son petit discours maladroit, puis finit sur une invitation :

-Tu sais, ma femme, c'est dur pour elle d'avoir un enfant, et moi aussi, et…

Il s'arrête un temps, puis reprend :

-ça te dirait de venir habiter avec nous ? La maison est là-bas, en haut de la colline.

Travis n'en croit pas ses oreilles. La colline ? C'était comme l'eldorado pour lui. Jamais ses amis et lui n'avaient envisagé mettre un jour les pieds chez ces riches. Il paraît même qu'ils se font servir leur petit déjeuner le matin ! tous les soupçons envolés, Travis a les yeux qui brillent.

-Vous voulez m'adopter parce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants? Et mes amis, je peux les emmener ?

-Eh bien, ça va être difficile, nous n'avons pas assez de place pour eux…

La mine du garçon s'assombrit d'un coup. Il ne peut pas les abandonner.

-Et Jill ? Elle est aussi petite qu'une souris, elle se fera discrète.

Il aime bien Jill. Bien qu'elle soit aveugle, elle est pourtant l'une des plus douées en ce qui concerne le vol. Elle sent les gens. Alors le plus souvent, elle guette la nuit, lorsque personne ne peut rien voir.

-Huum, elle t'aide bien dans tes petites…quêtes de nourriture ?

-Affirmatif !

-Dans ce cas, elle est la bienvenue !

Mais la fillette tire sur les vêtements chiffonnés de son ami.

- Allons-nous-en. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais Jill…

-Il a un fond mauvais. Retournons voir Craig et les autres.

-L'écoute pas, tente de rassurer Evans. Viens, ma femme a fait d'excellents gâteaux, je suis sûr qu'ils vont te plaire.

-Jill, viens ! On reviendra voir les autres après !

-Tu mens Travis ! Je le sens dans ta voix. Vas-y si ça te chante, je viendrai te rendre visite dans ta luxueuse maison.

Et il était parti. Jill avait fulminé. Peut-être avait-elle laissé échapper une belle occasion. Travis avait été adopté par une riche famille, tant mieux pour lui ! Mais il les avait abandonnés. Elle avait ruminé sa déception toute la soirée.

-Travis devrait avoir honte. Il devrait avoir honte !

Elle jette rageusement une pierre dans le ruisseau où elle a l'habitude d'aller avec son ancien ami. Puis elle essuie les petites larmes qui coulent sur son visage, et se reprend :

-Peut-être que j'ai été injuste…il a toujours voulu notre bien à tous, et on ne pouvait pas lui rendre la pareille. Et maintenant qu'il a eu cette chance, je la lui gâche. Non, je n'ai pas été sympa avec lui. J'aurai dû me réjouir au lieu de cela.

Elle se lève, se repère avec le vent. Il doit être le soir, assez tard, mais la lune ne s'est pas encore levée. Avec détermination, elle prend le chemin de la colline, afin de souhaiter à Travis ses meilleurs vœux pour la suite.

Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin, elle demande le chemin aux quelques rares passants. Heureusement, les ténèbres camouflent sa pauvreté, et les gens ne font pas attention. Une vieille dame lui indique la route, non sans la mettre en garde.

-La famille Thegen n'est pas bien fréquentable, jeune fille. Faites bien attention. Ils ne cessent de lorgner vers leurs voisins, beaucoup plus riches qu'eux.

-Merci bien Madame, je suivrai vos conseils.

Jill suit le sentier qui mène à la maison, presque en courant. Les doutes l'assaillent de nouveau. Son ami est-il en danger ? Arrivée à la résidence, elle en fait le tour en longeant les murs. Tout semble tranquille. Elle s'est encore trompée. Travis lui reprochait d'avoir une imagination débordante. Des bruits de conversation à voix basse lui parviennent à l'oreille. Elle réussit à atteindre un tronc d'arbre, et entame une montée dans les feuillages. Il fait nuit noire à présent. Son terrain de prédilection. La fenêtre est ouverte. L'air est lourd, aucune brise ne souffle. La voix d'Evans franchit la fenêtre :

-Il va nous rapporter gros, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai vu faire plusieurs fois.

-J'espère bien, dit une voix de femme. Il est absolument repoussant. Et le bain qu'il a pris n'a pas aidé à le décrasser. On voit à peine la différence.

-Pourtant, il y est resté deux bonnes heures, murmure Evans. Je ne comprends pas.

-Et tu as vu la part qu'il a englouti ce soir ? On aurait dit ta belle-mère !

-Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer hein ! Je te garantis que c'est une mine d'or. J'ai déjà tout prévu. Demain, il s'infiltre chez les Adams. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont un coffre secret qu'ils gardent à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs. Jeudi, il rendra visite aux Creeks, et…

-Et s'il se fait attraper ? Tu y as pensé gros bêta ? Crache la femme.

L'homme au ventre bedonnant ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas prévu le coup. Jill change de position sur son arbre, sentant des fourmis dans ses jambes. Elle se rapproche, car elle n'entend plus rien.

-On a qu'à lui couper la langue, lâche-t-il.

Jill pousse un cri d'effroi, et perd son équilibre. Elle chute et finit par une pirouette insensée sur la hanche. L'air se vide de ses poumons sous le choc. Elle n'arrive pas à respirer pendant une longue minute. Cela suffit à Monsieur Thegen pour sortir, armé d'un long couteau de cuisine.

-Toi ?! S'exclame l'homme bouffi lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. Gretchen, appelle les pacificateurs. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma puce, l'orphelinat s'occupera bien de toi.

Il s'approche lentement d'elle. Elle sent les pas lourds et patauds sur la pelouse. Les herbes lui chatouillent les jambes. Ils se tournent autour, Jill veillant à rester hors de sa portée. Elle voudrait s'enfuir, mais il y a son meilleur ami ici. Soudain, l'homme bondit. Trop lent. Elle a le temps de se placer sur le côté, et tend son bras vers ce qu'elle suppose être la main de l'homme. Mais il est plus petit que ce qu'elle pensait, et c'est son bras qu'elle rencontre. Au vu de la crispation, ce doit être celle qui tient l'arme. L'homme pousse un cri de surprise.

Il gesticule pour se débarrasser d'elle, peureux au point d'avoir peur d'une fillette de douze ans aveugle et sans défense. Jill ne lâche pas prise, elle a trop peur qu'il en profite pour lui planter la lame dans le dos. Elle a toujours eu horreur des coups traîtres. Si la mort doit la frapper, alors qu'elle le fasse en face. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée pour se libérer, l'homme crie et rue comme un cheval fou.

Une fenêtre s'allume à l'étage. Travis passe la tête à travers, et crie son nom, puis il dévale les escaliers. Dans le même temps, Jill cale ses pas sur les siens pour éviter d'être emportée, et retourne le bras de son adversaire tout naturellement quand celui-ci s'arcboute et change de position. Le couteau de cuisine traverse son corps flasque. Il ouvre des yeux ronds. Pendant un moment ils sont immobiles, puis le corps ratatiné s'affaisse lentement. C'est là que la fillette comprend qu'elle l'a tué. La suite est beaucoup plus confuse. Elle entend son nom, crié de la bouche de son meilleur ami, mais le son est déformé par la colère et le désespoir. Il s'approche et tâte le pouls. C'est à ce moment que les pacificateurs arrivent.

-Oh bon sang, ces misérables l'ont tué. Plus un geste. Le capitol vous arrête pour homicide volontaire.

Trois pacificateurs se jettent sur Travis. Jill sent qu'on l'attrape de force et qu'on la met à genoux. De loin, elle entend cette voix qui lui était si familière.

-Jamais je ne te pardonnerai d'avoir ruiné mon avenir. Si le capitol ne se charge pas de nous, tu es morte Jill. Tu m'entends ? Je te hais ! Je te hais !

Elle a envie de répondre. De lui exposer le quiproquo. Mais sa gorge est beaucoup trop serrée, et ne laisse sortir que des sons incompréhensibles avec des accents douloureux.

* * *

-Il n'est pas venu me tuer, lâche Jill en repensant à ce fameux soir. S'il avait voulu le faire, il n'aurait pas choisi la nuit.

Son dernier message a été clair, songe-t-elle. Travis s'est sacrifié pour que Peeta ait une chance de gagner. Le plus triste dans cette affaire, c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais plus l'occasion de clarifier la situation à son partenaire de district. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il n'en sache rien. Elle porterait ce fardeau pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé par la vérité. Mais que se passerait-il si la révolte l'emportait ? Peeta est mal vu des districts, ils voudront sûrement sa mort. Après tout, n'est-il pas le symbole du capitol ? Bien qu'il n'en soit que le misérable pantin qui se balance au bout du fil, commandé par le président Snow, cela ne doit pas faire grande différence pour les habitants assoiffés de vengeance depuis si longtemps. Jill secoue la tête. La révolte est loin d'aboutir. En ce moment, la répression doit être forte. On doit les obliger à suivre les Jeux de la Faim. Visionner ces images atroces devraient calmer les districts. Le président Snow fait passer un message clair et sans détour : je peux m'en prendre à tout le monde. Aucun de vous n'est à l'abri, et tous ceux qui se dresseront en travers de ma route, même les enfants, je les materai.

Mais si tel était la décision de Travis, de faire gagner le garçon qu'ils connaissaient en un sens depuis presque quatre ans, alors elle ferait de même.

-Où va-t-on ? demande Jill, en zigzaguant entre les troncs.

-A la chasse aux faux carrières, dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'étaient moqués de lui. Ils ne se sont pas portés volontaires, mais ont été désigné par le capitol. Quoiqu'ils aient faits, ils n'ont pas véritablement cherché à être là. Ils ont joué les durs pour assurer leur couverture, mais après ce que Travis a dit, l'illusion s'est envolée. On ne peut décidément faire confiance à personne. Il fait soudain volte-face.

-Toi, tu restes là.

-Comment ça ? je veux t'aider. Sois en sûr.

-Non, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Tu n'auras pas de mal à récupérer de ta blessure, tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

-Même si tu refuses mon aide, je te suivrai.

Peeta soupire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire d'alliance. Les alliances, c'était réservé aux faibles. On ne peut pas gagner en étant faible. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Maintenant, il va devoir rompre le fragile lien qui avait commencé à se tisser entre eux. Il respire un bon coup, puis entre dans une furie telle que Jill se pétrifie.

- J'en ai assez de jouer la nounou ! Tu comprends pas ? Je ne t'ai pas tué parce que tu me faisais pitié ! PITIÉ ! Tu piges ? Maintenant, sors de mon chemin, ou je sens que je vais revenir sur ma décision. Si on se recroise, ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on fête les retrouvailles, autrement que par ton sang qui viendra tacher mes mains.

Puis il la pousse brutalement et s'en va à grands pas. Voilà, maintenant l'image du gentil garçon attentionné qu'elle avait de lui vient de voler en éclats. Il espère qu'avec ça, l'envie de le suivre a parfaitement disparu de ses pensées. Il ne lui a rien laissé pour se protéger, et ressent un poids pesant sur son cœur. Ce doit être la culpabilité. Foutu effet indésirable, résultat d'une alliance déjà vouée à l'échec avant de commencer. Bientôt la solitude le gagne. Elle se colle à lui, comme une odeur dont on ne se débarrasse pas. Et le comble de tout, c'est qu'il s'est mis à pleuvoir. Les organisateurs essaient d'ajouter un côté dramatique à la scène, mais cela lui brouille l'ouïe. Il entend beaucoup moins bien avec ces trombes d'eau qui s'abattent sur lui. Jill a déjà dû trouver un coin pour s'abriter. Elle est intelligente. Puis il se tape le front. Pourquoi pense-t-il à elle ? C'est fini, elle est sortie de son monde. Il n'a plus besoin de se préoccuper d'elle.

-Tu as fait le bon choix en l'écartant.

Allons bon, voilà maintenant que sa conscience lui parle.

-Non, reviens la chercher, ce que tu as fait est mal, dit un petit Peeta qui se matérialise sur son épaule.

-Oh ! On est pas au pays des ours roses et des jolies fleurs ici ! Il a bien agi, réplique son côté démon.

-Ne l'enrôle pas dans les forces du mal !

-Mais tu vois bien qu'il est mauvais ! Profondément mauvais ! Il ne vit que pour se venger de sa mère ! Quel noble but dis donc ! clame le Peeta démon.

L'ange n'en peut plus, et lui saute à la gorge. Ils se battent sur son épaule. Peeta les vire d'un geste lassé. Lui sait pourquoi il l'a laissé en plan. C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle le voit lorsqu'il tue, car il devient un vrai monstre, incapable de se contrôler. La plupart du temps, il réussit à conserver sa lucidité, mais il lui arrive de perdre la raison quelque fois, et cela le dégoûte. Il se dégoûte. Les habitants du capitol en raffolent, à croire qu'ils sont moins humains que lui. Qu'importe. Pour l'instant il doit se concentrer sur son unique but : trouver les carrières.

* * *

Azura baille ouvertement. Cela fait deux heures qu'on l'a réveillé pour prendre le tour de garde. Quelle barbe ! Il ne se passe absolument rien ! Pas le moindre signe de danger en vue ! Elle qui s'attendait à de l'action ! Elle n'a même pas pu tuer un seul tribut, on l'avait chargé de ramasser les sacs avec les deux tributs du district 3. Le district 3 quoi ! On ne s'alliait jamais avec eux, ils devaient bien le savoir, non ? Bah non. Faut dire que ce ne sont pas de vrais carrières. Azura n'a pas cherché à savoir pourquoi ils ont été choisis. Sans doute pour un malheureux vol, ou quelque autre sottise vu leurs compétences. Elle fait partie d'un vrai groupe de boiteux.

Heureusement qu'elle est là pour remonter un peu la barre. Sa mère a piqué une crise quand elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait se porter volontaire pour les 74ème Jeux. Mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle a obligé sa fille à enfreindre les règles du capitol pour pouvoir être éligible. Très astucieux, personne d'autre n'y avait pensé. Azura frissonne en repensant à ce qu'elle a dû faire pour être ici, et s'empresse de le chasser de son esprit.

Et soudain, c'est un miracle. Un miracle qui vient du ciel : un coup de canon bien fort, comme elle les aime depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Celui qui annonce la mort d'un ennemi. Mais à cette heure-ci ? On l'avait prévenu que Peeta était un vrai tueur, extrêmement dangereux, mais elle pensait tout de même qu'il lui arrivait de se reposer un peu ! Le jour ne s'est même pas levé qu'il s'active déjà ! Et eux, pauvre carrières qu'ils sont, continuent de roupiller ! Elle descend de son rocher, quittant son poste de sentinelle.

-ça se remue à l'ouest, dit-elle en les voyants tous réveillés.

A peine a-t-elle achevé cette phrase qu'il se met à pleuvoir. En quelques minutes, ce sont de véritables torrents qui semblent se déverser sur leur tête.

-Mettons-nous à l'abri, déclare Wolfram d'une voix lugubre.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'écrient en cœur Azura et Phantom.

Puis elle reprend :

-Allons les surprendre, c'est le moment.

-Et risquer de mourir d'une pneumonie ? Non non, ce serait irréfléchi. Seul un fou s'aventurerait sous la pluie battante.

-Peeta doit bien le faire !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne m'appelle PAS Peeta, et toi non plus, rétorque-t-il, perdant patience. Allez, cette discussion ne mène nulle part. Allons plutôt nous abriter sous ce chêne.

Ils ramassent leurs affaires et se déplacent lentement, trempés jusqu'aux os. On voit les deux rebelles se concerter, et Phantom prend la parole :

-Azura et moi, nous allons partir en reconnaissance, histoire de vérifier que le secteur est sûr. On n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Wolfram ne cherche pas à les retenir, il sait que cela ne servira à rien. Alois approuve de la tête. Ça les occupera se dit-il. Et tant mieux s'ils se font tués par Peeta. Il n'aura pas à le faire. Ils se munissent de quelques armes. Au loin, les rayons rouges de l'aube font leur apparition, mais il est encore trop tôt pour pouvoir y voir plus loin qu'à cinq mètres devant soi. Ils se munissent d'une parka pour se protéger, et s'enfoncent dans les buissons. Hayden, la tribut du district 3 soupire.

-Ils sont vraiment têtus ces deux-là.

Elle scrute la direction qu'ils ont pris. Dix minutes se sont seulement écoulées quand elle entend un bruissement. Juste à côté d'elle.

-Ah, vous avez fait vite. A croire que vous aviez un démon aux trousses.

Elle rit en se moquant un peu, mais ses cordes vocales lâchent tout à coup, tranchées nets par un canif. La gorge ouverte, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de s'étonner. L'ombre atterrit près d'elle, ruisselante sous la pluie. Les tributs bondissent sur leurs pieds.

C'est Peeta. Il est venu les chercher. Et Phantom et Azura qui ne sont toujours pas rentrés de leur balade nocturne.

ça s'annonce mal.


	5. Chapter 5: Les Tenailles

_L'attente a été longue, surtout dû à un manque de temps, mais je compenserai en publiant les deux dimanches suivants :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les Tenailles **

Le coup de canon retentit. Hayden n'est plus de ce monde. Alois prend une respiration pour tenter de se calmer. On fait toujours des bêtises quand on laisse nos sentiments prendre le pas sur notre raison. Ils sont quatre face à lui. Pourtant, Peeta a osé se montrer. Il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Il doit y avoir une raison. Dans les autres Hunger Games que sa mère lui avait fait visionner, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi confiant. Dès le deuxième jour quoi ! D'habitude, la confrontation tant redoutée avec les carrières ne se produisait que vers la fin des Jeux. A moins que…non, impossible. Peeta ne peut être au courant de la révolte. Il ne peut PAS savoir qu'ils ne sont pas de « vrais carrières ». Ils ont tout faits pour le paraître. D'ailleurs, il en est un. Sa mère l'a bien entraîné pour. C'est juste qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le devenir à quinze ans. Et à cause de son erreur stupide, son frère avait dû se débrouiller pour aussi être éligible. C'était ça le plan. Passer les mêmes Hunger Games pour doubler les chances. Un seul des deux en ressortirait vivant. Elle avait décidé que ce serait lui. Si sa mère n'avait pas été aussi égoïste, il en aurait été autrement.

Peeta les fixe d'un air méprisant, puis s'enfuit soudainement en les défiant de le suivre. Edwidge, la tribut du 2, fait un geste, mais Wolfram la stoppe :

-Idiote. Tu ne sais donc pas que sa technique préférée, c'est de nous séparer, puis de nous attaquer séparément ? Pour avoir toutes nos chances, il faudrait que nous le pistions à quatre, mais dans ce cas, personne ne garderait nos affaires. Et dans cette obscurité, il a l'avantage. On ne pourra pas rester groupé. Il court vite. Laissons-le filer.

Edwidge se rembrunit. Ils se sont faits avoir en beauté. Et Hayden en a payé le prix cher. Alois s'irrite :

-Tout ça, c'est de la faute des deux autres. Peeta a dû guetter le bon moment pour nous surprendre.

Il sourit intérieurement. Ça l'arrange de semer la confusion au sein du groupe.

-Allons, ne jetons pas la pierre aux autres. On aurait dû redoubler de vigilance avec cette pluie.

Kaylin, la plus jeune des quatre, âgée de quinze ans, rejoint le garçon loup:

-Wolfram a raison, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

A ce moment les deux éclaireurs reviennent en haletant.

-On a entendu un coup de canon…

Phantom n'achève pas sa phrase. Il a vu la dépouille de Hayden.

-Oh merde, il laisse échapper.

-Une petite visite surprise de notre pire ennemi, informe Edwidge.

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir. Le ciel orange indique que l'aube se lève.

-Suivons-le, enrage Azura.

-Inutile, la pluie a effacé ses traces, explique Hayden.

Un silence gênant s'installe. Finalement, c'est Wolfram qui le rompt :

-Mettons-nous à la recherche de victimes. Tuer nous remettra d'aplomb.

Alois sourit intérieurement. Décidément, il a l'impression d'être le seul à tenir moralement le coup. Les autres ont la mine sombre. Leur moral a flanché. Le sien par contre se porte à merveille. Il a une pensée pour son frère. J'espère qu'il s'en sort de son côté, se dit-t-il en regardant le ciel s'éclaircir. Depuis tout jeune, celui-ci a des talents de pisteurs né. Il a déjà dû rejoindre les tributs du district 12. La question est de savoir s'il a réussi à les convaincre de faire équipe avec lui.

* * *

Elle est douée. Extrêmement douée.

Alec avait proposé de manger les baies qui saillaient des buissons alors qu'il était seul avec elle et que le garçon s'était éloigné un petit peu. Ça aurait pu passer pour un parfait accident. Il lui avait tendu une poignée de baies. Elle l'avait saisi en le remerciant, mais inspectait les baies d'un œil expert. Alec avait alors enfourné exprès les baies qu'ils savaient empoisonnées dans sa bouche, en prenant garde à ne pas les manger. Il souhaitait ainsi l'inciter à faire de même. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était jetée sur lui en lui hurlant de recracher, décrochant presque sa mâchoire au passage. Alec était resté médusé. Depuis quand sauvait-on des adversaires dans l'arène ?! Elle aurait dû le laisser crever. Mais elle n'avait rien fait de cela. Pourquoi ? Gale était arrivée en courant. Katniss, si tel était bien son nom, l'avait alors pointé du doigt :

-Il a failli se suicider en mangeant ces baies. Alec, va te rincer la bouche au lac.

Et maintenant ? Il est assis auprès de ses nouveaux alliés, en train de déguster diverses plantes, dont il ne devait en connaître que la moitié. Katniss lui désigne des racines :

-Elles ont mon nom. Tant que tu les vois, tu peux être sûr que tu ne mourras pas de faim.

Gale sourit. Alors il fait de même, pour essayer de s'intégrer au groupe. Jamais il n'aurait cru les tributs du district 12 aussi fort. Il comprend à présent pourquoi Alois veut de Gale. Et s'il avait vu les capacités de Katniss, il aurait aussi intégrer la fille dans son alliance. Malheureusement, il en avait décidé autrement. Et Alec ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'accepter les choix de son frère. Prenant son inspiration, il demande timidement :

-Si je peux vous poser une question…vous n'êtes pas obligés de répondre, loin de là, mais…comment vous vous êtes retrouvés là ?

C'est Gale qui lui répond d'un ton neutre :

-Vol de gibier du capitol. La forêt leur appartient.

Alec est frappé par la haine qui émane de ces simples mots. Ainsi donc, Gale et Katniss auraient une forte aversion pour le capitol ? Il en profite pour essayer de s'attirer leurs grâces :

-Tout leur appartient de toute façon.

Cette phrase n'a rien de provocant en soi, il ne dit aucun mal du capitol, c'est une vérité générale, et pourtant, un certain sarcasme pointe dans sa voix. Une moquerie sous-jacente qui dénonce le plein pouvoir du capitol. Gale et Katniss se regardent. Puis elle se tourne vers Alec :

-Les organisateurs semblent nous laisser tranquilles pour le moment : pas de feu, pas de tremblement de terre. Et surtout…pas de mutations rampantes, volantes. Toutes les mutations sont horribles…

La dernière phrase avait été lentement prononcée. Alec se raidit. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine. Cette phrase, c'était le signal. Le signal de reconnaissance. Tout résistant connaissait ce signe. C'est ainsi qu'on reconnaissait l'autre en tant qu'allié, prêt à se dresser en travers du capitol, ou au contraire, un simple habitant, bien loin des révoltes et de tous les risques encourus. Mais quoi, s'il répondait, alors ils sauraient qu'il est un révolté, et personne ne le sait. PERSONNE. Personne à l'orphelinat, personne de son entourage. Pas même Alois, car s'il avait su, il ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Les soirs du week-end, il lui arrivait de s'échapper silencieusement des dortoirs pour se réunir avec d'autres résistants, et revenait avant l'aube. Alec a peur, peur de se dévoiler. Mais s'il le fait, alors ce sera sûr : Gale et Katniss lui feront confiance. Ils sont dans le « même camp » après tout. Il finit par se lancer, alors que Katniss commençait à se dire qu'elle s'était trompée.

-Non…Pas toutes les mutations. Regarde les geais moqueurs. Leur chant est magnifique.

Aucune réaction. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. En tout cas, en apparence. Gale prend sa hache et la coince à sa ceinture. Katniss s'affaire à effacer les traces de leur passage. Et pourtant, la lueur dans leurs yeux trahit le changement. Alec se sent bien. Il a réussi à lever les plus gros soupçons. Non. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est heureux en fait. Le blond n'ose se l'avouer, mais il le sait, c'est parce qu'il a trouvé des compagnons. Des résistants tout comme lui. Et il se sent proche d'eux. Non ! Toutes ces pensées contradictoires qui se heurtent dans son esprit. Il ne doit pas se sentir proche d'eux. Il va la tuer. Alors quand Katniss lui touche le bras, il sursaute.

-Pardon, dit-elle. Mais tu ne répondais pas. Faut qu'on bouge.

Alec se lève comme un robot, ramasse le sac dont il est chargé, et se remet en marche.

-Eh Alec.

Celui-ci se tourne vers Gale, juste à temps pour rattraper un bâton qu'il lui lance. A bien le considérer, c'est un pieu, taillé en pointe. Ils avaient refusé de lui donner une arme. Il sont revenus sur leur décision. Alec le regarde, éberlué.

-T'en auras besoin si tu croises des mutations, fait-il, un sourire en coin.

* * *

Claudius Templesmith s'humecte les lèvres. Ses talons claquent dans le couloir tandis qu'il se dirige d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du président. Il tire sur un pan de sa chemise pour se rendre plus présentable. Un peu plus tôt, Wyrd lui avait presque sauté dans ses bras de désespoir lorsqu'il avait vu cet idiot de Travis révéler à Peeta la situation critique. Toute l'équipe avait perdu son sang-froid, et on avait opté pour la mesure la plus radicale : l'élimination du gêneur. Claudius se tamponne un peu le front pour se calmer. Il a dû trafiquer les images pour faire croire à une mort « naturelle ». Le capitol n'est pas censé intervenir dans les jeux, mais là, il a dû recourir à une mesure d'urgence. Pas le choix. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que le président sache quoi que ce soit à propos de ce malheureux incident. Mais il est difficile de cacher quelque chose au président, surtout si ce quelque chose est une erreur monumentale.

Travis avait péri de la main de Peeta, point barre. Fin de l'histoire. Claudius toque à la porte, attend un instant, puis pénètre dans l'obscure salle au signal du président. Celui-ci est occupé à rentrer une boule de billard dans le trou. Un avox se tient en retrait en costume de majordome. Claudius attend poliment qu'il rentre la boule rouge, mais le président prend son temps. Finalement, il vise et tire. La boule rouge roule lentement et traverse toute la table avant de rentrer dans le trou. Claudius la regarde se diriger vers son destin fatal, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, comme avalée par le tissu vert qui recouvre la table.

-Eh bien, ce rapport mon cher Claudius ? Vous vous faites attendre.

Claudius frissonne, mais il rassemble son courage :

-Excellent début, bien prometteur président Snow. Peeta a parfaitement obéi aux ordres que vous aviez donnés. Six tributs n'ont pas survécu au bain de sang. Et ce matin, dès l'aube, Peeta a tué deux autres tributs, Travis, le tribut du district 7 et Hayden, la fille du district 3.

Il y a un silence. Le président Snow est concentré sur la table de billard. Il lâche enfin :

-Peeta aurait donc attaqué les carrières ?

-C'est que…commence Claudius.

-La petite Hayden était bien au sein du groupe de carrières lorsqu'elle a été tué, n'est-ce pas Claudius ?

-Oui Président Snow, dit-il en se liquéfiant sur place. Il a dû profité qu'il faisait encore nuit pour passer à l'attaque. Très ingénieux de sa part Monsieur le Président.

-Et vous allez me dire que faire alliance avec la fille du district 7, ça aussi c'était ingénieux ?

Claudius voit du coin de l'œil l'avox sourire. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là.

-Il l'a quitté ce matin Président, ayant compris son erreur.

Le président tire un coup sec, la boule rebondit sur le bord. Claudius ne peut s'empêcher de se comparer à la boule, malmenée en tous sens. Snow tend la queue à l'avox, qui s'empresse de la lui changer.

-Vous jouez au billard Templesmith ?

Claudius fait signe que non. Il a les mains moites. Quand le président l'appelle par son nom, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

-Eh bien sachez Templesmith, qu'au billard on calcule la trajectoire que va parcourir la boule pour entrer dans le trou. La force, l'adresse, la précision, sont de rigueur pour triompher face à l'adversaire. On ne peut pas rectifier son tir, une fois la boule frappée par la queue. On n'a pas le droit à l'erreur. Comprendre son erreur, c'est bien joli, mais à quoi cela avance-t-il une fois l'acte fait ? J'espère pour vous, mais surtout pour votre collègue Wyrd, qu'il n'arrivera plus de semblable bêtise de la part de la machine. Un mauvais dysfonctionnement n'est jamais la faute de l'outil, mais de son concepteur, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Claudius acquiesce précipitamment. Il sait ce qui est arrivé à son prédécesseur. Dévoré. Vivant. Le président décide que le message est bien passé, et décide de changer de sujet :

-Faites-moi donc le rapport des survivants et des alliances crées.

-Bien. Le groupe des carrières :

Azura 17 ans, district 1

Phantom 17 ans district 2

Edwidge 18 ans district 2

Wolfram 18 ans district 3

Alois 15 ans district 4

Kaylin, 16 ans district 4.

Une alliance entre un batailleur et une guérisseuse

Alastar 17 ans district 9

Avril 18 ans district 5.

Des outsiders :

Gale 18 ans district 12

Katniss 16 ans district 12

Alec 15 ans district 5.

Peeta fait route à part, tout comme Eero, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qui il est.

-Bien sûr que non idiot. Je sais très bien qui il est ! Continuez !

Une note d'agacement pointe dans sa voix.

-La fille du district 7, Jill, est seule. Enfin, un groupe de jeunes s'est formé, sans doute dans l'espoir de tenir plus longtemps :

Meryl 15 ans district 10

Tiago 14 ans district 6

Herbie 14 ans district 8.

Voilà, la liste des survivants est terminée.

-Rien de grave à signaler ?

Rien ne sert de cacher la vérité, alors Claudius se lance, non sans une grande appréhension :

-Bien entendu, un léger petit détail, une minuscule information qui nous a par mégarde échapper. Il s'agit de la mort du garçon du district 7. Oh bien sûr nous avons modifié sa mort à l'écran, mais disons…

-Allez-en aux faits, dépêchez-vous.

Le président Snow vise la boule noire. C'est la dernière sur le tapis. Il recule la queue et ferme un œil.

-Il a tout avoué à Peeta. A propos du système de cette année, et de la révolte.

La queue dévie et frappe la boule maladroitement. Celle-ci s'en va frapper le bord vert et revient au centre de la table. Manqué ! Snow peste, et jette un regard meurtrier envers le gêneur. Il s'apprête à ordonner la mise à mort de cet incapable, quand une idée lui traverse soudain l'esprit. Il sourit de ses dents. Claudius retient son souffle. Le parfum écœurant de rose lui parvient aux narines.

-Vous dites…qu'il est donc au courant ?

-Affirmatif.

-Mais…mais en voilà une idée !

Il ricane de plaisir en pensant à son nouveau plan. La mort de Claudius attendra, tant pis. Mais il a besoin de lui. Il repose la queue et se rend dans la salle d'à côté.

-Venez Claudius, allons parler dans mon bureau.

Le bonhomme s'empresse de le suivre. Que lui réserve-t-il encore ?

* * *

-Aïe, gémit Tiago.

-Bouge pas, j'ai presque fini.

Elle retire un autre piquant, arrachant en passant un autre jappement de douleur du jeune garçon.

-Cesse de pleurnicher, fillette.

-Oh, on t'a rien demandé Herbie.

-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était pas comestible ces machins-là ? réplique ce dernier.

-A priori, de là où il vient, non, pouffe Meryl.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait eu la bonne idée de s'attaquer à un animal bizarre, dont le dos était hérissé de piquants. Tiago ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être aussi rapide. Ça s'était replié sur lui-même d'un coup, et sa main avait morflé. Herbie, le rescapé qu'il avait sauvé, et Meryl s'étaient de suite bien entendus. Ça l'avait un peu rendu jaloux au départ, mais finalement, il en était plutôt content. Ainsi, il pourrait demander à Herbie de l'aider un peu. Et puis, ça resserrait leurs liens. Ils seraient plus aptes à se défendre contre les autres tributs. Le garçon à la peau mat regarde le soleil. Les rayons oranges caressent son visage.

-Il se fait tard, dit-il à l'adresse de ses camarades. Et on a rien eu à se mettre sous la dent depuis midi. Faudrait peut-être songer à entamer nos réserves, non?

-A cette allure, on ne tiendra pas deux jours, soupire la fille.

Les yeux de Herbie s'allument. Il regarde ses amis:

-Et si...on allait relever des filets?

-Mais on n'a pas posé de pièges. D'ailleurs, on ne sait même pas comment en fabriquer...marmonne Tiago.

-Qui te dit que je parlais de nos filets?

Les deux autres s'immobilisent.

-Tu veux dire...commence Meryl.

-Exactement, annonce Herbie fièrement. J'ai vu des pièges posés un peu plus au nord ce matin. Si on allait y faire un tour? Le gars qui l'a posé n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de les vérifier.

-C'est du suicide!

-C'est brillant!

Les deux ont parlé en même temps. Un long débat s'ensuit, durant lequel la voix de la sagesse, Meryl, se confronte aux harcèlements intempestifs des deux garçons. Elle finit par céder, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils sont sur place. Le plan est simple. Elle risque sa peau pendant que les deux font le guet. Herbie tient l'arbalète. Tiago a récupéré ses deux épées. Ils se couchent à plat ventre et attendent. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils jugent la situation sûre. Avec une infime précaution, elle se relève, et commence à se déplacer à l'abri des branchages. Son nunchaku heurte sa hanche à chaque pas. Sa respiration est tremblante. Puis, sans crier gare, elle se jette dans la zone. Prenant garde à mettre ses pieds aux bons endroits, elle se dirige vers le piège le plus proche. Il n'a pas été enclenché, pas de chance. Elle se déplace furtivement au prochain piège. Une sorte d'hermine y est accrochée. Elle est morte en se débattant. Les pics ont percé sa fourrure blanche de part en part. Meryl démêle le corps inerte du piège quand elle entend un bruit de froissement et des couinements. Elle se couche instinctivement. Il se passe d'interminables secondes avant qu'elle n'entende Tiago lui crier d'en haut:

-Qu'est-ce que t'attends? La voie est libre!

Tant pis pour la discrétion. Elle dévale la pente en direction du bruit. Lorsqu'elle arrive au niveau du piège, elle comprend l'origine du froissement. La sorte de grosse marmotte s'est débattue sur des feuilles mortes, mais la corde autour de son cou n'a fait que se rétrécir, jusqu'à devenir un nœud coulant. Elle s'est étouffée. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, la fille se jette sur la nourriture pour l'extraire du piège. Et c'est là qu'elle s'est faite avoir. Un deuxième piège se referme, cette fois-ci sur elle. Un piège qui doit être désamorcé avant de retirer la proie. La corde s'enroule autour de son cou soudainement, et elle est tirée brutalement en arrière. Même pas le temps de crier à l'aide, elle sent ses pieds quitter le sol. Elle tente de se dégager et d'appeler ses coéquipiers, mais le nœud se resserre davantage. Elle arrête immédiatement de bouger, repensant au sort de la marmotte. C'est ce qui l'attend maintenant. L'air commence à parvenir difficilement. Ses poumons ne se remplissent plus qu'à moitié. Accrochée à son arbre, elle se balance doucement. Les yeux globuleux de la marmotte morte la regardent. Ridicule, pense Meryl. Puis elle ferme les yeux. Elle voit le visage de tous ses frères et sœurs. Et la libération. Elle se sent tomber, tomber. Quel rêve! Quel délice que cette liberté! Quel...Aïe! La chute lui arrache un cri. Un cri! Elle respire? Des hurlements et des cris lui parviennent. Elle aimerait ne pas en être mêlé, mais elle a la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne peut y échapper. Quelqu'un la soulève et elle se sent ballottée comme un sac de pommes de terre. Une poigne puissante. Elle vole sur un peu plus de trois cents mètres avant d'être déposée à terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Arrive-t-elle à articuler.

-Il se passe qu'on se bat pour sauver notre peau!

La voix familière est entrecoupée par la respiration. Il est à bouts, il doit reprendre haleine. Mais pas question d'abandonner Herbie. Il se relève avec peine.

-Attends moi ici, je reviens.

Et il refait le chemin en sens inverse.

-Que...?!

Tiago lâche un seul mot, qui se suffit à lui seul.

-Eero.


	6. Chapter 6: L'échappé du moineau

_Un petit clin d'oeil envers le tome 1. J'aime à m'imaginer ce qu'aurait été la vie des tributs s'ils n'avaient pas été tirés au sort, ou même avant leur égibilité :)_

_Chapitre pimenté! Merci de ne pas oublier de reviewer si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs)_

**Chapitre 6: L'échappée du moineau**

-Quelqu'un vient, souffle Herbie

-Le poseur de pièges, déjà! jure Tiago entre ses dents.

-Oui, et je me demande qui ça peut bien être, marmonne son ami. Pas de temps à perdre, va chercher Meryl.  
-Et toi?

-Je vais le retenir.

-T'es fou, et s'il fait partie du groupe des carrières?

-Alors fuyez, annonce Herbie lugubrement.

Il le considère pour voir s'il plaisante, mais Herbie est on ne peut plus sérieux.

-C'est...c'est Eero! Je le vois, il est en haut de la colline. Je vais revenir Herbie, t'inquiètes.

Et il disparaît derrière des arbustes.

-J'espère que non, pense Herbie. Ou alors, l'hovercraft aura intérêt à se pointer vite fait. Je n'ai pas envie que Meryl me voie dans l'état où me mettra mon ennemi.  
Il arme son arbalète, et attend. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui paraissent interminables, il décide de s'étirer le cou, endolori d'être resté tendu tout le long. Il le tourne lentement à droite, juste à temps pour apercevoir Eero lever sa faux bien haut, prêt à l'abattre.

* * *

Le soleil se lève. Les rayons s'étirent paresseusement. Une ombre se glisse à travers les feuillages. Elle franchit rapidement la clairière bien exposée et si vulnérable. Heureusement, à cette-heure matinale, on ne risque rien. Le district 8 est paisible. Bientôt, on entendra le ronronnement des machines destinées à produire le lin et le coton. Un bruit d'arrière-fond qui, tel un bourdonnement d'abeille, viendra agacer les habitants de la ville toute la journée. L'ombre se faufile dans les fourrés puis vient se plaquer contre un tronc à l'orée du bois. Là, elle attend d'être sûre que la voie est libre, puis ose un signal de reconnaissance. Trois notes de musique, fluides et claires, s'élèvent dans l'air. Il avait appris cela d'une petite fille qui était venue dans son district un jour. Il s'en souvient bien.

Le district 11 doit livrer chaque trimestre une part des récoltes au district 1. A l'aide des wagons fabriqués par le district 6, ils font la tournée de tous les districts afin de les ravitailler. C'est toujours une tâche pénible pour les hommes choisis de devoir quitter leur famille. Cette tournée dure en effet plus de deux semaines, le temps de passer par tous les districts, puis de revenir en trajet direct au district 11. Son père est chargé de veiller au bon fonctionnement de l'opération, ce qui fait qu'il n'est finalement que rarement à la maison. Et c'est tant mieux. Il le déteste. Et lui aussi. Ce métier sous tension l'a rendu nerveux, de sorte qu'au moindre accident, c'est toujours lui que l'administration prend comme responsable. Il a toujours tenu le rôle de bouc émissaire. Il était légitime alors que son fils tienne le même rôle. A la moindre contrariété, il saisissait l'occasion de punir son fils, et invoquait un prétexte pour se justifier.  
"Tes yeux vairons me portent la poisse!", ou "si tu n'avais pas existé, ta mère aurait encore été de ce monde".

Quand il était encore petit, il avait dû accompagner son père, car celui-ci ne pouvait le laisser seul à la maison. Il lui était interdit de parler avec les gens du district 11. Que c'était ennuyant! Et il lui fallait toujours se cacher pour éviter que les coups ne pleuvent sur lui. C'était d'ailleurs en se cachant qu'il l'avait vue. Elle jouait avec un bâton à dessiner sur le sable. Et elle fredonnait doucement. Ces trois notes de musique. Le garçon s'était demandé ce qu'elle faisait là. Aucun enfant n'est autorisé durant le trajet, sauf lui, car il était le fils du superviseur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder. Comme elle a l'air heureuse! A force de trop la regarder, la fille lève les yeux, se sentant observée. Leur regard se croise. Elle prend peur. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas quitter le wagon. Elle n'en pouvait plus, à rester enfermée. Juste un petit saut, s'était-elle dit, et voilà le résultat. Le petit garçon qui la regarde ne fait pas un mouvement. A croire qu'il avait aussi peur qu'elle. Ses yeux sont bizarres, un vert, l'autre bleu. Il a les cheveux châtains, et quelques mèches sont plaquées sur son front à cause de la sueur. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, pense-t-elle. Devant cette si grande insistance, la petite Rue ne trouve rien d'autre à dire qu'un petit salut timide.

-Salut, lui répond le garçon. P...Pourquoi es-tu là? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, chuchote-t-il.

-Je sais, mais mon papa n'a pas d'autre choix, sinon j'aurai pas à manger pendant deux semaines.

-Et ta maman?

-Elle vit en haut de la montagne.

-La montagne? interroge le garçon.

-Oui, celle qui domine notre district, au loin. Papa a dit qu'elle se trouve dans un magnifique endroit, où on n'a plus besoin de récolter les fruits et légumes. Ils viennent tous seuls dans ton assiette! dit la petite fille joyeuse. Et ta maman, elle est où?

-Euh...je crois...qu'elle vit aussi dans une montagne, annonce-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

-Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de fleurs là-bas!

Il regarde la petite fille un peu tristement, mais elle lui sourit tellement, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr aussi. Même que j'aimerais bien la rejoindre parfois.

-Chaque chose en son temps, ça viendra un jour.

Il est un peu déstabilisé par ces paroles si adultes.

-Mais dis-moi, quel âge as-tu?

-Quatre, répond fièrement la fillette. Moi je m'appelle Rue, et toi?

Elle reprend le bâton et se met à redessiner. Elle fait une tête de bonhomme sur les gravats sablonneux, et rajoute de longs cheveux. Puis elle matérialise le corps, à côté d'une autre dame dessinée. Il lit sous le dessin: Ana.

-Moi c'est Eero. Qui c'est Ana?

-C'est ma maman. Elle est dans son verger là. Il y a plein de fraises, là tu les vois? Je les ai dessinés ici, et ici, et là ce sont des cerises. Et là, je viens de dessiner ta maman. Comment elle s'appelle?

-Elisa, il murmure.

-C'est un beau prénom, dit-elle en l'écrivant sur le sable, à côté du deuxième bonhomme dessiné. E-L-I-S-A, elle épelle.

Eero n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Il ne l'entendait jamais que de la bouche pâteuse de son père, lorsqu'il se lamentait de l'avoir perdue à jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais connu. A la naissance, le médecin n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, en dépit de tout l'argent que le couple possédait.  
D'un coup, un homme noir pointe sa tête entre les deux wagons où sont cachés les deux enfants.

-Papa! Je te présente Eero, il est très gentil.

Elle lève ses bras, et son père s'empresse de la porter. Il ne peut quitter des yeux l'étranger.

-S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien. Je vous en prie ne dites pas qu'elle est là à votre père, implore l'homme précipitamment.

A ce moment, il entend son père l'appeler.

-Où es-tu sale gamin? Eero! Viens ici de suite!

-Je vous en supplie, ne m'enlevez pas ma fille. J'ai perdu ma femme l'an dernier à peine. Je...

Les mots se bousculent rapidement dans sa bouche. Il ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, chuchote rapidement Eero. Emmenez-la vite, je vais faire diversion.

L'homme n'a pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour le remercier, que le garçon a déjà effacé les traces du dessin, et couru à l'encontre de son père. De l'avoir fait patienté ainsi, ç'en est trop pour l'homme qui assène une claque à son fils. Celui-ci heurte brutalement le sol. Le soir, en se couchant la joue encore brûlante, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand même. Elle n'est pas morte, se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Un autre sifflement lui répond. Eero se redresse, et voit arriver un adolescent vers lui. Il n'est pas bien costaud, mais il est vif. Il doit avoir de bons réflexes, se dit-il. Les deux garçons se serrent rapidement la main.

-Eero.

-Herbie, se présente-t-il.

-C'est toi le représentant du district 8?

-Oui, c'est moi qui organise la révolte dans ce district, pourquoi?

-Je sais pas, je m'attendais à voir un adulte.

-Ici, les adultes ont peur. Il faut tout faire soi-même, on peut pas compter sur eux. Heureusement, j'ai quand même réussi à convaincre les ouvriers des usines. Ils veulent bien commencer par faire quelques grèves, puis ils verront en fonction de l'avancée de la révolte dans les autres districts. Mais toi, tu n'es pas adulte non plus.

-C'est vrai, j'ai encore dix-huit ans, Eero hoche de la tête. Mais crois-moi, la haine envers le capitol est bien là. Et puis, j'ai de bonnes relations dans le district 1 qui me permettent d'organiser la révolte dans mon district.

-Je pensais que le district 1 était à la botte du capitol.

-Seulement une minorité. On pense toujours qu'on est mieux traités que le reste des autres districts. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ce n'est pas faux. Seulement, c'est une minorité qui jouit de toutes ces richesses accumulées, et...

Eero ne va pas plus loin. Cela lui rappelle la place privilégiée qu'il a grâce à son père. Il déteste sa situation. C'est pourquoi, cela va changer radicalement. Il a tout préparé depuis si longtemps, ça doit payer.

-Bref, je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Tiens-toi prêt à agir dans exactement dix jours. C'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour rejoindre mon district.  
-Dix jours? Ce sera suffisant?

-Oui, je bénéficie des transports les plus rapides -en disant cela, il tâte la carte de transport qu'il a subtilisé à son père pour vérifier qu'elle est bien là-et puis, je ne vais pas aller visiter le district 12. Cela ne servirait à rien, ils doivent plus ressembler à des squelettes sur pattes en ce moment.

-Dix jours...ça tombe deux jours avant la moisson. Tu as bien calculé.

-Oui, comme ça on ne risquera pas de faire échouer la révolte. Je serais bien là, malgré mon égibilité aux hunger games.

-Et moi donc, dit Herbie. Avec tous les tessarae que j'ai pris, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de me retrouver aux hunger games cette année. Mais je ne veux pas te retarder plus longtemps, va-t'en vite avant que l'on ne te voie. Si le capitol t'attrape, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau.

-Adieu Herbie, et faites que la révolte puisse renverser ce régime tyrannique.

-Je l'espère aussi, dit-il en se séparant.

* * *

Herbie se jette sur le côté au moment où la faux s'apprête à le tailler en pièces. Dieu merci, il a gardé de bons réflexes.

-Eero! Il crie.

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoute pas du tout. Il est obsédé par sa faux, et essaie de la retirer de la boue. Herbie pointe son arbalète vers lui, mais au moment de tirer, il hésite. je peux pas, se dit-il. Je peux juste pas abattre de sang-froid notre leader. Mais que faire?

-Tout le monde doit payer. Le capitol ne laisse jamais un crime impuni. Il ne faut pas chercher à se mettre en travers du capitol, il répète mécaniquement.  
-Eero! crie une nouvelle fois le garçon.

Ce dernier s'avance vers lui avec la faux. S'il la lance, Herbie devra compter une fois de plus sur ses réflexes pour l'éviter. Mais Eero l'attaque au corps-à-corps. Il réussit à bloquer la faux avec son arbalète, et fait un pas de côté.

-Eero, c'est moi! hurle Herbie.

Mais rien n'y fait. Le séjour qu'il a passé au capitol l'a métamorphosé. Si seulement...se dit Herbie en évitant une nouvelle attaque frontale, sauf que cette fois-ci, il a prévu le coup. Herbie est frappé en plein menton, et tombe à la renverse. Il cherche frénétiquement son arbalète, coincé sous le poids du tribut. Trop tard. Herbie ouvre grand les yeux, n'y croyant toujours pas. Il va mourir. Lui, qui a survécu à la faim, la soif, le froid, les vers, les animaux infâmes, et les maladies. Lui qui s'était débrouillé d pour se prendre en charge. Lui qu'on surnommait l'ermite car il réussissait toujours à trouver de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Lui qui s'était engagé dans la révolte. C'est la fin, pense-t-il.

Alors qu'il pense sa dernière heure venue, une ombre surgit de nulle part, on aurait dit du ciel, et saute sur le tribut. Eero hurle de surprise, et tombe désarmé. Tiago? Herbie se relève et appuie sur la gâchette sans hésiter. La flèche part, Eero la voit, se décale trop tard. Elle lui pénètre la cheville. La petite forme qui a atterri à côté n'est pas Tiago. C'est une fille. Elle est sale de la tête aux pieds. Elle est toute maigre. Ses bras ressemblent à deux cures dents. Elle ne le regarde pas, mais à en voir sa posture, elle est en alerte. Herbie reconnaît la petite fille du district 7. Il recharge son arme. S'il n'achève pas Eero, c'est lui qui le fera. Eero grogne, et cherche à atteindre sa faux. La fille l'a compris, et se tourne vers l'endroit où la faux est tombée. Elle l'a entendu atterrir à sa droite, et sans un instant de plus, elle se met à courir dans sa direction, la main tendue.

-Attention! hurle Herbie, imaginant le pire.

C'est elle qui l'atteint en premier, et elle file dans les buissons. Il la suit. Herbie se relève, et s'apprête à les suivre, lorsqu'il entend un essoufflement à ses côtés.

-Tu vois, je suis venu.

-La fille, dit Herbie, inquiet, en regardant dans la direction où ils ont disparu.

-Oui, j'ai vu la...huh...scène. On ne peut plus rien pour elle. Viens, Meryl doit nous...Meryl!

Une silhouette appuyée à un arbre s'approche.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, je t'avais dit d'attendre, et..

Herbie n'écoute plus ce que raconte son ami, les yeux perdus dans la ligne d'horizon. Ses paroles se perdent dans le vide. Il pense à elle. Elle qui l'a sauvé. Pas beaucoup de monde l'aurait fait. Il se retourne et voit ses amis. Ils sont en vie, et souriants d'avoir échappé à la catastrophe. Elle fait même de l'humour en tendant le cadavre du loir qu'elle avait accrochée à sa ceinture. Il les rejoint lentement. Puisse le sort être en ta faveur, petite, chuchote-t-il en regardant une dernière fois derrière lui, un pincement au cœur.

* * *

Il est blessé, il est blessé, j'ai une chance, ne cesse-t-elle de se répéter pour se donner du courage. Tout va bien, hein Travis, tout va bien! Elle repense à ce matin, à son ami, à sa mort, à Peeta, à ses mots durs. Tout va bien se passer, mais elle refuse de le croire. Si elle tue Eero, alors elle aura bien aidé Peeta, pas vrai? Son pied prend appui sur de la boue, et glisse. Elle lâche lafaux par réflexe et entame une chute folle. Si c'est parti comme ça, elle ne mourra pas sous la main de l'ennemi, mais en se rompant le cou. Elle va si vite qu'elle ne peut même pas réfléchir à ce qui lui arrive, se cognant en tout sens. Un choc plus fort que les autres lui fait perdre conscience, et elle finit sa chute près de la rivière gelée. Eero ne l'a pas suivi. Elle ne peut pas survivre à une telle chute, pense-t-il, une centaine de mètres plus haut. Il arrache la flèche plantée dans sa cheville en retenant un cri de douleur. Maintenant, il va falloir chercher de quoi se soigner. A peine a-t-il pensé à cela qu'un parachute atterrit en douceur à ses côtés. Il se penche pour le ramasser. C'est un pot de crème, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, mais Eero sait que grâce à ça, la blessure va pouvoir se refermer rapidement, et ainsi éviter toute infection. Le capitol est de son côté, il sourit en ramassant la faux.

Un peu plus tard, Gale fouille les environs, à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible. Il n'espère pas grand-chose avec toute cette obscurité, mais il a vraiment faim. Les pièges n'ont rien donné. Et il n'a réussi à prendre qu'un malheureux sac à dos hier. Heureusement, il contenait quand même de l'eau. Le deuxième jour est sur le point de s'achever. Déjà deux jours, et je suis dans un état famélique, soupire Gale, et ça ne sert à rien de compter sur ce vieil ivrogne. Il doit avoir la tête à autre chose en ce moment. Il commence à rebrousser chemin en pensant à Katniss et Alec qui doivent être en train de dresser le camp, quand il heurte quelque chose. Il se baisse, mais ne distingue pas grand-chose, alors il tend la main. Celle-ci rencontre une surface douce, et il comprend qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un.

-Peeta ? demande une voix très faible.

Gale se fige. Qui ça peut bien être ? Dans tous les cas, ça ne semble pas être une grande menace. Gale lève la tête, cherchant une potentielle embuscade, mais il n'y a personne autour de lui. Elle donc là, à ses pieds, en train d'agoniser, et lui ne sait pas quoi faire.

-Peeta ? répète la voix rauque de la fillette, en serrant la main de Gale.

Celui-ci se penche au-dessus d'elle, et répond à la tribut par une pression de la main. Jill sourit instantanément.

-Peeta, je savais que tu reviendrais. J'ai…j'ai réussi à blesser un peu Eero. Enfin…

Elle rit, mais chaque mot lui coûte un effort suprême.

-Disons plutôt…que j'y ai participé. Peeta ?

-Oui, je suis là.

Gale a la gorge serrée. Il n'aime pas se faire passer pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas, mais il est conscient de veiller au chevet d'une mourante. Il sent qu'il doit l'accompagner pour ce qui lui reste à vivre, alors un petit mensonge n'était pas bien grave. Elle lui fait penser à Prim, la petite sœur de Katniss. Et les autres souvenirs rejaillissent. Sa famille, sa vie, son district. Il a l'impression que cela fait si longtemps. Et cette révolte…celle qui a échoué à quelques jours de la moisson. Celle qui a tout précipité, et qui a fait que Katniss et lui se retrouvent ici. Non, il n'en veut pas à Eero. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Il le plaint même. Qui sait ce qu'il a subi une fois attrapé par le capitol. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu dans le district 12. Gale aurait pu lui prêter main forte. Mais la main pressée contre la sienne lui rappelle à la réalité. Il pense à son mentor, Haymitch, et à ce qu'il leur a dit. S'il réussit vraiment ce qu'il a promis, alors ce serait un nouveau pas vers un avenir plus prometteur. Il faut en revanche qu'ils tiennent. Le plus longtemps possible.

-Tu peux bouger ?

Jill secoue lentement sa tête. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle doit avoir des côtes fracturés, se dit-il. Elle ne pourra plus se relever. Tous ses organes doivent être plus ou moins atteints, elle ne peut même pas faire la différence entre ma voix et celle de Peeta. Gale fronce les sourcils. En y repensant, ça paraît bizarre qu'il ait fait une alliance avec cette faible personne. Gale s'imaginait un Peeta en tueur de sang-froid. Après tout, il avait passé quatre ans au capitol, non ? A moins qu'il ne se soit seulement servi d'elle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la laisser en vie ?

-Quand est-ce que je t'ai quitté ? demande-t-il.

-Mais…ce matin, après que tu aies décidé d'aller attaquer les carrières sans moi, tu ne…tu…

Elle ne continue pas sa phrase, les mots refusent de franchir sa bouche. Elle a mal, si mal. Elle serre un peu plus fort la main de son ami. Puis elle rassemble ses dernières forces :

-Merci de t'être occupée de moi Peeta. Travis et moi, on veut que tu gagnes. Tu feras ça…pour nous ?

-Promis petite, dit Gale d'une voix sourde.

Il rassemble de sa main libre le coin de son vêtement afin de former une petite boule.

-Travis…je crois que je le vois…

-Prends-lui la main bien fort d'accord ? dit-il en retirant sa main de la sienne, et en la posant sur les yeux.

-J'arrive pas à le rejoindre. Il est loin…et si près en même temps.

-Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ne le perds pas de vue, chuchote Gale.

Et il appuie. Il presse fort sa main enroulée dans son vêtement sur le visage de la petite fille. Elle se débat mollement, sans force. Gale détourne les yeux, en attendant le coup de canon. La main se tend, essaie d'attraper quelque chose. Peut-être Travis. Elle suffoque. Puis l'inévitable coup retentit dans la pénombre, résonnant au sein de l'arène. Elle le voit, il sourit en l'accueillant.

-Où étais-tu passé petit moineau? lui dit-il en riant doucement. Je commençais à m'inquiéter tu sais.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ou je me fâche, lui dit-elle en guise de réponse. Mais elle se serre fort contre lui, car il lui a tant manqué.

-Viens, je connais un superbe endroit. On y sera bien là-bas, tu verras.

* * *

Gale se sent vidé. Elle lui a appris beaucoup, cette petite. Il la remercie intérieurement, et se relève. Les deux coups de canon de ce matin, s'il a bien compris, proviennent de Travis, et ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit Eero ? Non, vu qu'elle l'a croisé plus tard. Alors un carrière? Peeta est-il allé à leur encontre comme le lui avait dit la fillette ? Ce serait du suicide….Et si c'était Peeta lui-même qui était mort ? Gale n'ose pas y penser. Pauvre petite, elle qui aurait voulu qu'il aille si loin. Et dire que Katniss et lui projetaient de le tuer sans aucun remords s'ils le croisaient. Ça, c'était avant qu'elle ne le lui révèle que Peeta avait au fond de lui un semblant d'humain. Gale se prend la tête, ne sachant plus trop quoi penser. Si une confrontation devait avoir lieu, alors ils se battraient comme des lions, ils ne lâcheraient rien ce serait sûr. Il connaît bien Katniss. Jamais elle ne se laisserait abattre. Et lui non plus.

Mais Peeta est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial. Il tente de se remémorer de ce garçon, mais c'est le néant. Comment était-il avant d'être devenu le pantin du président Snow ? Gale se souvient un peu honteux de toutes les fois où il l'insultait durant les hunger games de sans cœur, de monstre, et d'autres termes inimaginables. Et si…et si finalement, il n'avait pas eu le choix ? Et si ce que Katniss lui disait toujours s'était avéré vrai ? Toutes ces fois où elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, que c'était à cause de sa famille. Et lui qui s'entêtait à se dire que Peeta ne s'était porté volontaire que par soif de sang. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela ne tenait pas debout. C'était même carrément impossible après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peeta avait pris soin d'une fillette pendant les hunger games, et l'avait évité de s'exposer aux carrières en la laissant en arrière. Elle avait juste eu un peu de malchance en tombant sur le carrière du district 1. Enfin, si on peut l'appeler un carrière. N'était-il pas le symbole de la révolte avortée, déchu au point de devenir lui aussi un jouet du capitol ? Gale déglutit. Oui, il admire Eero pour sa force et sa ténacité. Lui aurait préféré se donner la mort, plutôt que de se faire attraper par le capitol.

Il continue de marcher sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'il entend un son inquiétant. Un arc qui se tend. Pas de doute, c'est Katniss. Il franchit les derniers mètres du campement pour tomber sur une surprise monumentale. Au détour d'un chêne, Katniss a pointé son arme sur un garçon. Celui-ci est à moitié plié sur lui de douleur, mais tient sa position en défense, prêt à encaisser le coup. Gale n'a que le temps de comprendre de qui il s'agit que les mots franchissent ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

-Non, ne tire pas Katniss !


	7. Chapter 7: Vestiges du passé

Chapitre 7 arrivé! Merci pour les reviews. La confrontation, enfin! Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre trop longtemps Lullaby-dx :) ps; J'ai fait un effort pour la fin de ce chapitre, elle te mettra moins les nerfs à vif ;) Enfin, normalement.

**Chapitre 7: Vestiges du passé**

-Gale ?

Non, le bruit ne venait pas de son meilleur ami.

-Reste là Alec, je ne serai pas longue.

Elle attrape son arc et s'approche à pas de loup, aussi furtivement que lorsqu'elle chasse en forêt. Quelqu'un rôde non loin. Elle n'est pas rassurée, surtout que la nuit, elle tire beaucoup moins bien, et ses réflexes semblent ralentis. Katniss se colle d'un coup contre un tronc, frémissante. Un tribut est là, à quelques mètres. Elle ne sait pas si elle se sent prête à tuer. Elle ne l'a pas encore fait. Enfin, pas tirer sur un être humain quoi ! Son sang bouillonne. Le tribut respire assez bizarrement. Il doit être blessé, mais il essaie de rester discret. Ça ne veut dire qu'une chose, il est une proie, plus qu'une prédateur. Ok Katniss, calme-toi, se dit-elle, pour se donner du courage. Elle tend son arc et sort de sa cachette. Il l'a entendu et lui fait face. Ses yeux brillent à la lueur de la lune. Des yeux bleus. Il tient ses côtes d'une main, l'autre tient un petit couteau. Vu son état, elle devrait avoir l'avantage…oui, sauf que ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il s'agit de Peeta. Plusieurs émotions mêlées jaillissent en elle, et la troublent un moment : la peur, la tristesse, l'adrénaline, la satisfaction. Finalement, un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Un sourire cruel. Il la tourmentait depuis si longtemps. Avec sa mort, Katniss espérait que cela finirait. Et puis, ce sera Gale qui sera content.

-Non, ne tire pas Katniss !

Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

-Non ! répète-t-il, lui-même étonné d'empêcher Katniss de lui ôter la vie. Peut-être était-ce dû à ces derniers moments intenses qu'il a vécus, peut-être à la faim, à la fatigue, ou plus simplement aux jeux. Il arrive à hauteur de son amie, et considère Peeta. Lui aussi est étonné de cette interruption. Il s'était préparé à riposter de toutes ses forces.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend Gale ? dit-elle en gardant son arc tendu.

-Fais pas ça Catnip. Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne faut pas le faire.

-Mes mains sont occupées là, tu peux te toucher ton front et me dire si tu as de la fièvre ?

-Baisse ton arme, dit-il simplement, pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Mais tu rigoles ? rétorque-t-elle. C'était pas toi le premier à le vouloir mort et enterré ?

-Bien sûr que si…mais…

Il cherche ses mots. Mais il sait combien Katniss peut être têtue quand elle le veut, il s'agit donc de donner une excuse vite fait avant d'avoir le loisir de former plus correctement son pressentiment.

-Il est blessé. Tu ne serais qu'une lâche si tu l'attaquais alors qu'il peut à peine se défendre. Tu ne vaudrais pas mieux que tous les autres.

-Merci, je peux très bien me défendre, réplique l'intéressé, mais le sang qui s'échappe de son maillot serré prouve le contraire.

Elle baisse finalement son arc, incapable de le tenir tendu plus longtemps, mais sans le lâcher pour autant.

-Si on le tuait…c'est comme si on faisait ce qu'on nous demandait de faire…tu comprends ?

Peeta se fige après ces mots. Ce garçon a raison, mais comment le sait-il? L'instinct sans doute, car personne d'autre que lui ne peut savoir ce qui vient de se passer. Il décide de le leur dire quand même :

-Allez-y, tuez-moi si ça vous chante. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le capitol qui vous en empêchera.

Voilà, il l'a dit. Il a fait passer le message subtilement. Les deux autres ne doivent sûrement pas avoir saisi le deuxième degré de la phrase, tant pis. Ce qui compte, c'est que lui le sache. Le capitol veut sa mort. Peeta resserre sa main au niveau de son abdomen. Ça brûle de l'intérieur.

-Tuez-moi donc, répète-t-il, un sourire en coin. Mais sachez que peu importe la vitesse de tes flèches, ou de ton épée –en disant cela il pointe tour à tour les armes de Katniss et de Gale- je serai quand même assez rapide pour lancer mon couteau et abattre l'un de vous deux.

A ce moment, le ciel s'illumine. C'est l'heure du compte-rendu. Mais ni Peeta, ni Katniss et Gale n'osent lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, la tentation est trop grande, et voyant l'adversaire tituber un peu à cause de la blessure, Katniss risque un coup d'œil sur l'écran. On voit d'abord le garçon du district 7, mais elle ne se souvient plus de son nom, puis une fille, celle du district 3 qui faisait partie du groupe des carrières. Gale comprend que c'est Peeta qui l'a tué. Et enfin, le visage enfantin de la fillette qu'il a aidé à partir s'affiche. Elle venait donc du district 7 aussi, le garçon devait donc être Travis par déduction. Mais il s'arrête net en voyant Peeta. Celui-ci essaie de cacher sa surprise, mais Gale voit bien qu'il se sent mal. Il est devenu d'un blanc laiteux. Et la blessure qui n'arrange rien. Katniss l'a aussi remarqué. Peeta ne peut s'empêcher de fixer le ciel, même une fois éteint. Il lâche sans s'en apercevoir son couteau, et chancelle un peu en arrière. Alec apparaît à ce moment.

-Peeta ?! S'étrangle Alec, en cherchant son arme.

Mais Peeta s'est déjà écroulé, épuisé d'avoir couru pour sauver sa vie. Gale retient Alec alors qu'il cherche à le tuer.

-Pourquoi tu m'en empêches ? Demande Alec en le regardant avec incompréhension.

-C'est juste que…soupire Gale, en constatant que l'amitié qui s'était formée entre son ennemi et la fillette avait été réciproque, que si nous le tuons, le capitol ne restera pas sans rien faire. C'est sûr qu'on sera sur la liste des morts pour la prochaine partie. Tu n'as pas envie qu'ils nous envoient des mutations quand même, pas vrai Alec ? Ce ne sera pas de mignons geais moqueurs tu sais.

Alec se rétracte, ne voulant manifester plus longtemps son désaccord. Gale risquerait de perdre patience, et de le tuer. Cependant, il continue à regarder le corps inanimé de son ennemi. Une envie de tuer le tenaille, mais il la réfrène. Katniss regarde son ami. Il est vraiment bizarre depuis qu'il est rentré. Et puis cette excuse qu'il vient d'invoquer devant Alec, après ce que Peeta a dit, cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle regarde son coéquipier, qui lui jette un regard silencieux, qui dit ne pose pas trop de questions, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Elle lui rend son regard.

-Ok, on fait quoi maintenant ? Dit-elle en pointant le garçon blond par terre.

-Bah…ça, Gale n'y avait pas pensé. On le constitue prisonnier.

-Prisonnier ? S'exclament en cœur Alec et Katniss.

Ça ne s'était encore jamais vu.

-Je refuse ! Et puis quoi encore ! dit-elle férocement.

Elle ne veut pas ! Pas lui ! Pas…pas lui. Quelques souvenirs de son enfance sont sur le point de resurgir. Elle se dépêche de les chasser loin d'elle. Non ! Elle ne veut pas se rappeler de lui ! cela lui cause tant de souffrances. Et de le voir comme ça, changé par le capitol, elle ne pourra pas le supporter. Il faut le tuer ! Tout ira bien une fois les derniers liens coupés. Mais Gale n'en démord pas. Il attrape Peeta sous l'épaule et demande un coup de main à Alec, qui soutient l'autre bras avec réticence.

-Bien, si tu t'entêtes à le garder, mais si ton protégé a le moindre écart, compte pas sur moi pour retenir ma main, dit-elle en brandissant son arc.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rejoignent le campement. Katniss ne jette même pas un coup d'œil aux garçons et s'en va dormir sans rien dire.

-Là elle est bien fâchée, siffle Alec.

-Ça lui passera, Gale hausse les épaules. Va te reposer, je prends le premier tour de garde.

Alec s'exécute, et choisit une place, éloignée de l'arbre où son allié attache le prisonnier. Gale soupire. Il ne sait pas s'il a véritablement bien fait, mais s'il revient sur sa décision, Katniss ne manquera pas de lui en faire la remarque. Gale baille. Il aurait bien besoin de se reposer, mais il ne peut pas. Peeta est toujours évanoui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait à s'occuper d'une personne qu'il haïssait tant auparavant, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Avec la sorte de combinaison spéciale qui garde la température pour survivre au glacier, Gale ne peut pas voir grand-chose de ses blessures. Surtout qu'avec le faible éclairage qu'offre la lune, ça n'aide pas. Il se contente de retirer le haut, d'asperger maladroitement les blessures du garçon avec une bouteille d'eau, de l'essuyer avec un morceau de tissu, puis, n'ayant pas de bandages, il improvise ce même morceau de tissu comme pansement. Le résultat n'est pas terrible, mais il a fait ce qu'il a pu. Il n'est pas guérisseur, lui. Au moins, il n'y aura pas d'infection. Pour finir, Gale fait enfiler à Peeta son haut pour lui éviter de devenir un glaçon sur pattes, et s'en va se percher sur un rocher. Il se frotte les yeux pour tenter de rester éveillé. Lorsque Katniss vient prendre le tour de garde, il s'affale sur un petit terrain sec, et laisse les ténèbres l'engloutir avec reconnaissance. La nuit peut enfin commencer pour lui.

Alec est penché sur le malade. Il tient son pieu des deux mains. Peeta ne bouge pas, mais sa respiration est régulière. Avec ce nouvel obstacle, il sera d'autant plus dur d'accomplir le plan de son frère. Les deux autres sont encore endormis, il doit en profiter. C'est l'occasion ou jamais. Gale n'a sûrement pas pu vérifier les blessures de Peeta en pleine nuit, alors…un coup de pieu près du cœur, et personne pour en témoigner, cela devrait régler le petit incident…Alec dira qu'il a décédé durant la nuit. Il lève son pieu lorsqu'un bruit se fait entendre, il s'éloigne rapidement, juste le temps de voir arriver Katniss. Elle le regarde d'un air suspicieux tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

-Je…je vais faire un tour, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, le pieu à la main, puis elle se tourne de l'autre côté où Gale est encore endormi, roulé en boule. Finalement, son attention se reporte sur la silhouette adossée au tronc, enchaînée avec la solide corde qui se trouvait dans le sac. Irrémédiablement, elle se sent attiré vers cet endroit. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à Gale, puis s'approche discrètement du prisonnier. Il est encore inconscient. Elle tâte son pouls. Ça va, se dit-elle en le trouvant. Et elle décide d'inspecter ses blessures. En retirant son haut, elle a une grimace. L'envie de s'enfuir lui prend soudain, mais il faudrait qu'elle lui remette son haut avant, et elle abandonne l'idée. Gale n'est vraiment pas doué. Au moins, il lui aura administré les premiers soins. Elle retire les bandages usés, et met sa main à la bouche pour éviter de hurler. De longues marques de griffes tailladent l'abdomen du jeune homme, et quelques morsures peuvent se distinguer à travers les tâches de sang.

-Qu'est-ce que…murmure Katniss.

-Mutations, lâche Peeta indifférent.

Elle bondit en arrière.

-Depuis quand… ?

-A l'instant, répond Peeta d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne les ai même pas vues…

-Elles ont été lâchées dans ma zone.

Katniss reste silencieuse.

-Alors tu étais sérieux hier…constate-t-elle.

Pour une raison qui lui échappe encore, le capitol tente de tuer sa propre arme. Cela explique pourquoi il n'a pas reçu de parachute.

-Tu es peut-être devenu gênant pour eux…suggère la chasseuse.

-Je suis gênant pour tout le monde, déclare-t-il.

Un silence s'ensuit.

-Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse, laisse tomber Peeta.

-Non ! C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent ! S'écrie la fille aux cheveux nattés. Gale a raison, si on te tue, alors on n'aura juste agi exactement comme ils attendent que nous le fassions !

-En attendant, je ne te demande pas de me soigner, mais si tu pouvais au moins me remettre mon pull, je gèle là…

Katniss s'aperçoit qu'elle tient encore les vieux bandages dans ses mains. Elle s'empresse de lui en fabriquer de nouveaux, comme elle avait vu si souvent sa mère le faire. Elle passe de l'eau sur son torse, Peeta ne bronche pas, mais elle sait que cela doit faire horriblement mal, surtout vu la profondeur des entailles, puis elle lui applique les pansements improvisés, et lui remet son haut. Il hoche la tête. C'est sa façon de remercier. Elle entend Gale se lever doucement. Katniss se relève prestement, et attrape son arc.

-Je vais rejoindre Alec, mais pas un mot sur notre petite discussion. Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole.

Et elle rejoint les buissons, laissant derrière elle un Peeta interrogateur.

Katniss court se réfugier dans un arbre. Là, elle se sent plus en sécurité. Des images du passé la frappent. Elle les repousse, en vain. Ce jour-là, elle ne peut pas l'oublier. C'était un dimanche, la boulangerie était fermée. Elle avait choisi ce jour pour remercier son sauveur, en pensant pouvoir éviter la sorcière plus facilement. Ça a été long. Il lui a fallu un temps fou pour prendre son courage. Elle a choisi son plus bel écureuil. On ne voyait même pas le trou qu'avait fait la flèche dans la tête de l'animal. Elle s'est coiffée à la va vite, puis elle est partie. Prim l'a regardé d'un drôle d'air. Elle s'en souvient.

-Où vas-tu ? lui a-t-elle demandé.

-Régler une histoire de pains. Ce ne sera pas long.

Elle a sauté la barrière et s'est faufilée par l'arrière de la maison. Elle s'est approchée de la fenêtre des Mellark, et a risqué un coup d'œil. Et là, elle a tout vu. Elle se rappelle de tout. La mère qui lui tirait l'oreille, le discours du président Snow, la peur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment, et pire encore, lorsqu'il s'était porté volontaire. Katniss s'est collée contre la façade de la maison. Non, pas lui. Pas lui ! Elle regarde l'écureuil qu'elle tient dans la main. Je…je dois encore le remercier. Il ne peut pas partir comme cela. Il va mourir. Il n'a que douze ans. Il a mon âge. Elle longe le mur pour regagner la clôture lorsque la porte de derrière s'ouvre en fracas. Une petite silhouette en sort et s'assoit sur le perron, lui bloquant la route. Le petit blond se frotte l'oreille rougi. Il enfouit soudainement la tête dans ses bras. Katniss n'ose pas respirer. Il lui suffit de tourner la tête pour l'apercevoir. Il est un peu secoué de temps en temps. Katniss comprend qu'il pleure silencieusement. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une mère pouvait se comporter ainsi envers son enfant. Elle pense à sa mère. C'est vrai, elle a été injuste de l'avoir traité. Katniss regarde le petit garçon en face d'elle. Elle a envie de lui crier de se révolter, de ne pas se laisser faire. Mais elle sait que c'est impossible. Et c'est l'occasion ou jamais, maintenant, de le remercier. Elle s'avance un peu. Il ne l'entend pas. Alors, elle tousse légèrement. Il se relève soudainement :

-Katniss ? fait-il étonner.

Comment connaît-il son prénom ?

-Je…je…

Mais rien ne vient. Elle regrette de s'être montrée. Elle ne veut pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise parce qu'elle l'a vu dans un de ses moments de faiblesse, alors sans réfléchir plus, elle jette l'écureuil à ses pieds, et s'enfuit sans se retourner. Il reste un instant éberlué, à la regarder courir, puis lorsqu'elle n'est plus dans son champ de vision, il baisse les yeux sur la petite créature morte à ses pieds. Il l'attrape avec précaution. Son corps est doux, mais la vie ne bat plus à l'intérieur du fragile corps.

-Merci, souffle-t-il, même si je l'aurai préféré vivant.

Katniss ouvre grand les yeux. Du haut de son arbre, elle voit Alec se battre avec un tribut. Elle saute de son arbre et court. Elle négocie un dérapage sur la terre boueuse et arme en voyant le tribut sur le point d'asséner un coup fatal à son partenaire. Il la voit. Elle tire. Il veut parer l'attaque avec sa longue hache, mais elle est trop rapide. La flèche se fiche dans la cuisse de l'adolescent.

-Alastar !

C'est là que Katniss repère la présence de la fille qui l'accompagnait. Le garçon dénommé Alastar lance sa hache vers elle. Elle se jette sur le côté pour esquiver. En se relevant, elle s'aperçoit qu'ils ont pris la fuite. Elle aide Alec à se relever péniblement.

-Ils…ils m'ont sauté dessus par surprise, je suis désolé.

Il se sent honteux. Elle l'oblige à relever la tête.

-Hé, on est alliés non ?

Non, on ne l'est pas, a envie de crier Alec, mais rien ne sort. Il ne veut pas la tuer. Mais son frère en a assez d'attendre. Il doit l'attirer vers les carrières. faire ?

* * *

L'adolescent tombe à genoux, épuisé.

-A chaque fois que je tente quelque chose, je rate joliment mon coup. Avril, je crois que je suis maudit.

-Dis pas ça, t'as juste pas eu de chances. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'elle interviendrait juste après que les deux jumeaux se soient quittés?

-Ouais, dit-il en grommelant.

Il repense à la scène. Eux cachés dans les fourrés. Les deux jumeaux en train de comploter. Le premier s'en va. C'est le moment idéal. Et là, paf. Elle surgit de nulle part.

-Je vais te retirer la flèche, Alastar, dit-elle en se baissant à sa hauteur.

-Là maintenant ? s'étrangle la voix.

-Oui, maintenant.

-Attends, euh…y a pas un autre moyen ? Il cherche une excuse.

-Non, ça va faire mal, alors serre les dents.

-Avril ! dit-il avec des yeux affolés.

-Quoi ?

-Fais pas ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai…J'ai pe…avoue-t-il, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il hurle. Elle a tiré un coup sec.

-Oh, oh ! gémit le garçon, peinant à croire qu'elle ait osé faire ça sans crier gare.

-Voilà, c'est fait. Y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat tu vois.

-C'est pas toi qui t'es fait transpercer le genou, ça se voit ! dit-il en examinant piteusement le trou béant dans sa cuisse.

Elle ramasse de grandes feuilles rondes et lui dit de les appliquer sur sa blessure.

-Ça soulagera un peu, je vais chercher de l'eau.

-Non ! Me laisse pas.

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle le regarde. Pendant un instant, ce garçon ressemble à un gamin de dix ans, perdu. Avril ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi émotif sous sa carapace de dur à cuire. Elle revient sur ses pas, et s'assoit à côté de lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début du jeu, c'est elle qui va devoir mener. Il est là, salement amoché. Il lui tient la main. Elle fixe ses yeux noirs. Ses cheveux en brosse lui font ressembler à un militaire. Est-ce qu'il est dangereux ? Avril n'en a pas douté un seul instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, mais elle a le sentiment qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Il a l'air si droit. Elle sait que quand il la tuera, il le fera en face, sans coup bas. Mais peut-être se trompe-t-elle complètement sur lui ? Elle lui pose une question qui la tiraille depuis :

-Dis Alastar…pourquoi tu es là toi ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit-il après un temps de pause.

Elle fait oui de la tête.

-J'ai…il hésite. J'ai tué mon père. C'était…un pacificateur tyrannique, qui martyrisait le district entier. Pourtant, il m'aimait beaucoup. J'étais…son seul fils. Un jour, je suis rentré avec un œil eu beurre noir. Mon père m'a obligé à me dire qui m'avait fait ça. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien, mais le lendemain, je n'ai plus vu mon oppresseur à l'école. Personne ne l'a plus jamais revu. Il l'avait supprimé. Est-ce que…ce pauvre gosse…méritait vraiment cela ?

Avril le sent sur le point de pleurer.

-Hé, ça va aller, elle lui chuchote doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un oiseau blessé.

-Je l'ai tué. Il était devenu fou. A moins qu'il l'ait toujours été.

Il se tourne vers elle.

-Tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

Elle secoue la tête.

-J'ai fait pire.

-Comme…

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferme les yeux. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes. Quelle sensation merveilleuse. Ils ont l'impression d'être arrachés de l'arène, de planer vers un idéal. Il relâche finalement l'étreinte.

-Va-t-en.

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis condamné. Si tu restes avec moi, toi aussi tu le seras.

-Hors de question !

-Avril…

-Il n'y a pas de « Avril… » qui tienne, dit-elle en imitant la voix pathétique de son partenaire. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, point barre.

-Tu n'as donc pas remarqué qu'on croise souvent les autres ? C'est parce que cette année, l'arène est plus petite, et le glacier occupe une grande place. Comme il se situe au centre d'une sorte de vallée, tout est en pente, il est donc plus facile de repérer les autres. Si on reste ici, on ne tardera pas à se faire remarquer.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle tout simplement, et ces quelques mots suffisent à tous les arguments qu'il vient d'énumérer.

Il lui sourit, mais son cœur saigne. Il ne la laissera pas mourir avec lui.

* * *

-Pas un foutu chat dans ce coin perdu, crie Azura.

Elle en a assez de marcher au hasard. Toute la journée, ils ont arpenté la zone, et rien. Et puis, pas le moindre coup de canon aujourd'hui. Peeta chôme ou quoi ? et eux, s'ils ne s'activent pas, les juges pourraient perdre patience et leur envoyer de bonnes petites mutations.

-Ce sera pour demain, sourit Phantom, à ses côtés.

Elle le dévisage.

-Tu peux pas arrêter de sourire bêtement toi ? dit-elle férocement.

Mais son sourire ne disparaît pas pour autant. S'il le fait, c'est pour elle. Pour ne pas qu'elle craque derrière l'écran. Elle doit le regarder jour et nuit, osant à peine dormir. Rowan. Il a mal en repensant à son regard ce jour-là, et son sourire s'accentue exagérément, crispé. Azura se détourne, soupirant de cet imbécile.

Elle lui tient la main.

-N'y vas pas, s'il te plaît.

Un instant plus tôt, ils rigolaient encore.

-Si je ne fais rien, elle risque d'y passer. Tout va bien se passer.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils se retrouvent là à ce moment précis ?

-Pourquoi cherches-tu sans cesse à jouer les héros ? s'emporte Rowan.

Mais il est déjà parti. Phantom court et stoppe le pacificateur juste au moment où le fouet descend pour frapper le gamin.

-S'il vous plaît, implore Phantom, ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il a compris la leçon. Il ne dessinera plus sur les murs.

Pour toute réponse, le pacificateur finit son mouvement. Le fouet claque sec sur Phantom, qui ferme juste à temps les yeux pour éviter de perdre la vue. Une estafilade sévère apparaît au niveau de son œil droit. L'adolescent se prend l'œil qui éclabousse sa chemise de sang.

-Enfoiré…grogne-t-il.

-Phantom, non !

Mais il frappe en plein visage le pacificateur, qui s'écroule en arrière.

-Attrapez-le, crie-t-il à ses collègues.

Deux pacificateurs encadrent l'élément perturbateur, en frappant son ventre au passage.

-Alors comme ça, tu fais le malin, dit-il en se relevant péniblement. Mais je vais personnellement te recommander pour les Hunger Games prochains. Tu sais bien, ceux qui commencent dans moins d'une semaine.

-C'est impossible, intervient Rowan. Vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à être tiré au sort.

-Ah tu crois ça ? Les règles ont changé il y a tout juste quelques jours. Après l'arrestation d'un dénommé Eero. Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre qu'à lui, ricane-t-il.

Et ils ne se sont revus que le jour du départ. Elle a bondi dans la pièce, et il l'a serré fort. Elle pleure.

-Hé, je vais revenir t'inquiètes.

-Tu as une chance sur vingt-cinq mon cœur, comment veux-tu que j'y croie ? dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Tu ne crois pas en moi Rowan ?

-Toi ? Le gentil garçon farceur que je connais ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

-Tu oublies mon passé Rowan. J'étais un vrai bad boy à l'époque. C'est toi qui m'as changé, dit-il en souriant avec un doux regard.

-Mais, même en admettant que tu réussisses, tu en ressortirais tellement différent. J'ai peur Phantom.

-Je vais faire mon possible pour tuer tout le monde le plus vite possible, et je reviendrais, d'accord ? Et tout ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tu verras, je ne perdrai pas mon sens de l'humour.

-Tu serais capable de sourire avec un couteau planté dans le dos, murmure son amie, en rigolant un peu.

-Oui, et le plus dur pour toi en regardant ces jeux, ce sera de choisir qui tu voudras supporter. Moi…ou ton idole dont tu ne manques aucun jeu depuis quatre ans.

-Tu parles de Peeta ? rit-elle. Abats-le vite quand tu le verras, je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

* * *

Le ciel reste obstinément noir ce soir-là. Pas de morts à l'horizon. Kaylin tient la garde. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle paraît bien maigre. L'eau lui manque terriblement. Dans son district, elle allait tous les jours à la pêche avec son père. Dommage que le lac soit gelé, elle aurait pu en tirer quelque chose. Ce soir, il fait terriblement froid. Devant sa bouche se forment de petits nuages de vapeurs. Heureusement qu'avec le maillot qui lui colle à la peau, elle ne ressent pas le froid. Juste aux extrémités. Elle réchauffe ses doigts en serrant son javelot contre elle. Un craquement à ses côtés s'élève. Elle sursaute et pointe son javelot.

-C'est moi, dit Wolfram, en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Elle remarque qu'il est équipé d'un sac.

-Que fais-tu ? Chuchote-t-elle.

-Je m'en vais. Ne dis rien, ou je serai obligé de te tuer.


	8. Chapter 8: A tort ou à raison

Voilà le chapitre 8. Vous me suivez encore? C'est fou xD J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir perdu toutes mes lectrices...excepté seve2904 et lullaby-dx. En tout cas merci pour les reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 8: A tort ou à raison**

Début du quatrième jour.

Mon dernier jour, pense Alastar en regardant vers l'horizon. Il n'en peut plus. Sa blessure le fait trop souffrir, mais il ne dit rien pour ne pas inquiéter Avril. Pas de parachute, ça signifie qu'il n'a pas de soutien. Et sans soutien, il ne pourra pas aller plus loin. Alastar rejette la tête en arrière. Que signifie-t-elle réellement à ses yeux ? Pourquoi ressent-il quelque chose ? C'est absurde ! Il était venu en se jurant de ne pas faire d'état d'âme. Il avait choisi cette fille sur ses qualités de guérisseuse uniquement. L'imminence de sa mort. Il n'y avait que cela pour expliquer ce revirement. Cette minable excuse pour éviter de voir la vérité en face.

-Comment va ta blessure ? demande son alliée.

-Impec', répond-il.

Elle soupire.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé les bonnes plantes que je cherchais dans la forêt. Ta blessure a dû empirer, ne me mens pas. Je vais m'y remettre tout de suite.

-Non, perds pas ton temps à ça. Reste plutôt avec moi.

-Et qui nous nourrira ? On a bientôt épuisé la réserve.

Il ne dit rien un moment, puis approuve lentement de la tête.

-D'accord, mais fais vite, faut changer d'endroit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle se lève et s'enfonce dans la forêt. Il fait vraiment froid. Partout, tout se ressemble. Ses connaissances en plantes médicinales ne l'aident pas beaucoup. Il y a plein de plantes bizarres dont elles ne pourraient mettre un nom dessus. D'une taille normale pour son âge, la nature l'avait gratifiée de beaux yeux verts, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui tombaient dans le dos. Elle était très habile des mains, alors elle pourrait bien apprendre à manier des armes, non ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle donc pas ? Il devait manquer un petit quelque chose. Une étincelle ? A priori, se battre pour sauver sa vie n'était pas assez motivant pour elle. Elle devait trouver autre chose. Et vite. L'arène, ça ne dure pas une éternité tout de même ! Avril se baisse d'un coup derrière les arbustes. Des voix. Elle est fichue. Et sans armes, Alastar a perdu sa hache lors de l'affrontement avec le jumeau. Ça aurait au moins pu servir à intimider. Ils doivent être en train de chercher à manger, il doit être vers midi. Et là, elle les voit. Les carrières. Avril adresse une prière silencieuse au ciel. Elle ne sait pas trop à qui, n'ayant jamais été croyante, mais s'il y avait un quelconque bon dieu en haut qui la regardait, c'était maintenant qu'elle avait besoin d'un coup de pouce.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait lâchés…

-Je savais qu'il ne tiendrait. Ça se voyait dès le début.

-T'aurais pu le retenir Kaylin !

-Eh, je suis pas de taille face à lui. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

Ils passent à trois pas d'elle. Il suffit qu'ils se tournent dans sa direction, et elle est grillée. Heureusement, les cinq tueurs ont l'air absorbé dans la dispute. Ils marchent lentement. Avril souffle lorsqu'ils s'éloignent enfin. Mais son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'elle comprend vers où ils se dirigent. Vers l'endroit où elle a laissé son ami. Elle se lève en silence, et décide de contourner par un autre chemin pour revenir. Heureusement, Alastar est encore loin, elle a juste le temps de revenir et de filer ensemble. Vérifiant sa position par rapport à celle de ses adversaires, elle se met à courir. Le sol défile tellement vite, elle ne se croyait pas capable d'une telle vitesse de pointe.

Dès qu'il la voit arriver, il sait de suite qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal qui s'est produit.

-Les carrières, ils vont arriver, dit-elle en le prenant sous le bras.

-A moins qu'ils ne dévient leur trajectoire, on est fichus.

-La peur fait pousser des ailes, dit-on. C'est le moment de prouver que cela n'est pas qu'une légende.

Ils s'enfuient en courant. Alastar ne peut s'empêcher de réprimer une grimace à chaque fois qu'il s'appuie sur sa jambe blessée. Au bout de cinq minutes, il n'y tient plus, il s'adosse à un tronc d'arbre, et se laisse descendre sur le sol.

-C'est bon, on a une bonne avance, juge Avril.

-Oui, mais on a abandonné nos affaires sur place. Ils savent qu'on est pas loin, rétorque le tribut.

-Il me reste ma gourde d'eau. Mais elle est vide.

-Un dernier baiser ? demande-t-il d'un ton innocent d'enfant qui voudrait voir son dernier caprice exaucé.

Elle se penche et ils s'embrassent. Alastar profite de chaque instant. Il sait qu'il ne tombera qu'une fois amoureux dans sa vie.

-Maintenant, tue-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas tomber aux mains des carrières. Je ne veux pas finir torturé comme le garçon de l'an dernier.

Il dit cela en sortant un canif ridicule qui ne mérite même pas le qualificatif d'arme.

-Si tu vises bien le cœur…

-Non, je ne peux pas, elle l'arrête. On va aller le plus loin possible ensemble.

Il n'insiste pas.

-Dans ce cas, va me chercher de l'eau à la rivière en contrebas je t'en prie. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans, ma blessure me brûle, elle a absolument besoin d'être lavée.

Elle le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

-Vite, ils ne vont pas tarder !

-Ok, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle attrape la gourde et descend la pente. Il la regarde s'éloigner, et murmure :

-Tu ne m'auras pas donné la satisfaction de mourir entre tes mains. J'espère juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas trop vite.

Même pas une minute après, il entend des cris et des bruits de pas. Il se redresse et cache son canif dans son manche. Les carrières arrivent et l'encerclent.

-Laissez-le moi ! Laissez-le moi, hurle de plaisir une fille qui a l'air complètement folle.

-Alors dépêche-toi, on a la fille à rattraper. Elle ne doit pas être loin.

Une bataille s'engage. Azura n'hésite pas à se servir du point faible de son adversaire. La jambe qui le supporte menace de céder à chaque instant. Un malheureux coup le touche au bras. Il en profite pour retenir la tribut et planter son canif, mais ne touche pas un point vital. La carrière hurle de rage, énervée de s'être laissée avoir. Elle lui assène un violent coup à la blessure qui le fait plier de douleur.

-Et maintenant, le moment le plus amusant susurre-t-elle devant son ennemi sans défense.

Elle promène son arme sur le ventre d'Alastar. Et la rentre. Le flot de sang tombe sur ses genoux. Le goût amer lui rentre dans la bouche. Il a tellement mal. Il entend des rires.

ELLE entend des rires. Avril se fige, droite comme un i. Puis elle comprend que l'eau n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'éloigner. Elle ne peut pas bouger. La peur lui tenaille le ventre, la glace. De l'autre côté, Alastar lutte pour limiter la perte de sang, mais la tête lui tourne. Il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Il voit la fille sadique lever une nouvelle fois l'épée, s'apprêtant à frapper un autre point sensible.

-Arrête Azura. Il en a eu assez, achève-le.

-Ferme-la Phantom, je fais ce que je veux.

Elle abaisse la lame en direction de sa blessure au genou.

Alastar hurle de toutes ses forces :

-Cours Avril ! Fuis !

Une douleur aigüe lui traverse la poitrine.

Il lève la tête, étonné.

Phantom a planté sa lame avant Azura. Alastar a tout juste le temps de lui murmurer un merci avant que le coup de canon ne retentisse.

Elle l'entend aussi. Et cela lui permet de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle lâche la gourde et s'enfuit dans l'autre sens. Alastar, elle l'aimait. Pourquoi est-il mort? C'était injuste. Elle essuie les larmes.

-Je fais la promesse de te venger Alastar.

Maintenant, il lui faut se procurer une arme.

* * *

Katniss tient toujours la cuisse de rat dans ses doigts lorsque le coup retentit.

-Un de moins, annonce Alec.

Peeta tend le cou pour essayer d'attraper la cuisse qu'il était en train de manger, les mains liés dans le dos. Il touche par inadvertance les doigts de Katniss avec sa langue. Elle sursaute et fait la grimace :

-Une seconde, j'arrive. Tu es affamé on dirait.

Et elle rapproche la nourriture de la bouche du prisonnier. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne détacher Peeta sous aucun prétexte. Enfin…presque aucun. Mais autant limiter les risques. Katniss a remarqué la constitution impressionnante du garçon qui s'est déjà remis de ses blessures en grande partie. Les morsures ne sont plus que des traces cicatrisées. Prim aurait sans doute réussi à les faire disparaître.

-Le coup de canon était trop lointain.

-Donc on est loin de ces tueurs, complète Gale.

-Trop loin. C'est mauvais, dit le blond entre deux bouchées.

Les trois alliés se regardent. Est-ce un piège ? Non, il dit la vérité. S'ils ne se rapprochent pas, ils le seront de force.

-Mettons-y un peu du nôtre alors, dit Katniss.

-Quoi ? Mais il va en profiter pour s'enfuir, ou pire, nous tuer, rétorque le jumeau.

-Trois contre un, et sans armes, je doute qu'il aille loin. Peeta, si tu nous fais le coup, je te jure que je t'abats d'une flèche en plein cœur.

Peeta ne dit rien. Avec une infime précaution il le détache du tronc d'arbre, et le font avancer devant eux les mains toujours liées derrière le dos. Katniss jette son sac à dos sur l'épaule, et attrape son arc, Gale son épée, et Alec son pieu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'aperçoivent que quelque chose bouge dans les hauteurs.

-Toi ! hurle Azura. T'es mort.

Elle lui saute dessus avec l'épée. Il riposte.

-Arrêtez, ordonne Edwidge mais personne ne l'écoute.

Kaylin se prend la tête entre les mains en reniflant. Tout va de travers. Pourquoi se battent-ils dès le quatrième jour ? Jamais elle ne survivra si le clan se brise aussi tôt. Alois, lui, esquisse un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pris ce plaisir ? C'est moi qui devais l'achever, dit-elle en faisant tournoyer son épée.

-Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite, dit-il tout simplement.

Les lames s'entrechoquent. Il réussit à la blesser pas loin de l'entaille qu'a faite le couteau suisse. Elle le corrige avec une sévère coupure au bras. Phantom n'a pas envie d'user ses forces contre elle. Surtout qu'elle a le soutien du groupe. Il le sait. Ils n'hésiteront pas à en profiter pour le mettre hors-jeu. D'un habile coup, il déstabilise son adversaire, et prend la poudre d'escampette.

-Rattrapez-le ! gesticule la tribut, à terre.

-Non ! dit Alois d'un ton ferme. J'ai un autre plan pour nous.

-Il a intérêt à être bon ton plan, grommelle Azura en se relevant. Enfin bon, au moins nous sommes quatre. Les quatre vrais carrières qui restent.

-Regardez, des geais moqueurs !

Katniss lève la tête et aperçoit les minces silhouettes qui se détachent de la végétation des arbres. Puis sans s'en rendre compte, elle siffle quelques notes. Immédiatement, les geais rendent la mélodie. Gale aperçoit d'autres geais qui se rassemblent le long du chemin, comme attirés par la douce mélopée. Katniss se rappelle son père, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas fredonné le moindre air. L'idée de lui rendre hommage durant les jeux lui vient, et elle entame, la gorge serrée d'émotion, son air préféré. C'est de la folie pure, mais le besoin se fait ressentir avec une telle force qu'elle ne peut y résister : la chanson de la vallée. Gale lui jette un regard, la pensant folle. Comment ose-t-elle défier aussi ouvertement le capitol ? Mais il ne sert à rien de l'arrêter une fois lancée. Les geais se taisent, écoutant la mélodie. D'autres arrivent d'on ne sait où et se posent sur les branches, les faisant ployer au passage sous leur poids. Katniss est absorbée par la musique. Elle ne remarque ni Gale qui montre des signes de nervosité, ni Alec qui lui jette un regard de travers, ni Peeta qui s'est tendu à son paroxysme, les yeux ronds, ni même le nombre inquiétant de geais moqueurs qui s'agglutinent dans les arbres. Quand elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, une voix douloureuse s'élève. Elle e tourne vers la source. Peeta est en train de la dévisager bizarrement, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il paraît aussi surpris que s'il avait vu un revenant.

-Kat…commence-t-il.

A ce moment, les oiseaux ouvrent la bouche. Mais au lieu de répercuter la douce musique, ils se mettent à piailler et à lancer des cris aigus. Soudain, ils s'envolent en chœur et s'élèvent dans les airs. Il n'en faut pas plus à Gale pour comprendre.

-Mutations ! hurle-t-il.

C'est la débandade. Katniss indique une direction, Gale pointe une autre. Les oiseaux descendent en flèche sur eux, et s'abattent sur les cibles. Katniss tire sur la corde pour ramener Peeta, mais il n'y a rien au bout. Il s'est enfui. Elle n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'un oiseau lui attrape la natte de cheveux et se met à tirer de toutes ses forces. Elle hurle et se débat. Elle finit par réussir à s'en défaire et pique un sprint vers là où elle suppose être la direction de la rivière. Une forme à ses côtés. Elle reconnaît Alec. Il a de multiples traces de coups de bec sur les bras, mais sans gravité.

-Où est Gale ?

-De l'autre côté, réussit à articuler son compagnon.

-Et Peeta ?

Alec secoue la tête. Ils l'ont perdu de vue. Ils bifurquent encore plusieurs fois avant de juger que leur vie n'est plus en danger.

-Tu vois, Peeta devait avoir tout cela en tête depuis le début ! On s'est bien faits avoir.

-Non, je ne pense pas, souffle Katniss.

-Ah non ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il était poursuivi par les mutations. Il s'est juste défait d'eux en nous les mettant sur le dos !

-La ferme Alec. J'ai dit non !

Alec la dévisage. Jamais elle n'avait parlé avec autant de colère dans sa voix. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter en boudant :

-En attendant, nous voilà séparés.

-On va se retrouver, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Ils continuent leur route. Alec scrute de part et d'autre de la végétation.

-Prenons par-là, dit-il en pointant sa droite.

-D'accord.

Ils marchent silencieusement encore un bout de chemin.

-J'ai comme l'impression d'être observée, c'est horrible.

-Juste une impression, confirme Alec.

-Je crois que je deviens paranoïaque, hasarde Katniss.

-Va falloir tenir encore pas mal de jours. Essaie de ne pas tomber dans cet état trop vite.

Elle s'arrête de marcher et le considère. Il la regarde dans les yeux, soutenant son regard. Après une longue minute, elle lui dit enfin :

-Alec, nous sommes dans l'arène. Cela fait de nous techniquement des adversaires. Tu n'hésiteras pas à rompre notre alliance à la moindre occasion, et je t'avoue franchement que moi aussi je le ferai. Cependant…elle prend une petite inspiration. Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Il hausse un sourcil. Elle lui fait signe d'approcher, elle se penche à son oreille et lui murmure quelque chose. Au fur et à mesure des révélations, les yeux du tribut s'agrandissent d'étonnement. Quand elle a fini, il est tout pâle.

-Et tu es sûre et certaine de ce que tu avances ?

-Ils ne nous laisseront pas tomber, Alec, je te le promets.

-Donc…toi…moi…le glacier…

-Ensemble, dit-elle. Il reste une place pour toi.

Il lui attrape d'un coup la main et la tire en courant. Katniss a failli perdre son arc sous l'effet de surprise.

-Où va-t-on ? questionne la tribut.

-Loin, loin !

Les branches la fouettent, elle ne voit même pas où il l'entraîne. Elle manque de tomber à deux reprises. Ballottée comme un vulgaire sac, Katniss crie :

-Ralentis Alec, je vais me fouler la cheville.

A bout de souffle, il jette des coups d'œil au-dessus de son épaule.

-Oh Katniss, je suis tellement désolé, si seulement tu me l'avais dit plus tôt…

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance !

-Faut sortir de la zone, on est trop près…

Des rires s'élèvent. Quatre silhouettes sortent des buissons et les encerclent. Sans aucun doute possible, Katniss comprend qu'ils sont tombés dans une embuscade.

-Attention Alec. Reste près de moi.

Le jumeau rit de plus belle.

-T'as vraiment réussi à lui faire gober ça ? Je ne la croyais pas si bête.

Les yeux gris de Katniss étincèlent :

-De quoi il parle ?

-Bien joué Alec. On la tient.

Katniss comprend. Trop tard. Elle arme. Alois donne un bon coup qui envoie valser son arc. Azura l'attrape et la force à se mettre à genoux. Elle se débat et tente de mordre. Kaylin lui envoie un coup dans le menton. Katniss recrache un peu de sang, et dévisage celui qu'elle prenait pour un ami à l'instant.

-Toi…Et dire que…

-Je…je…Alec sent son cœur s'emballer. Ça s'est passé trop vite pour lui.

-Personne ne m'arrêtera cette fois, sourit la carrière du Un.

Sauf qu'Alec choisit ce moment pour la pousser violement sur le côté. Alois paraît aussi surpris qu'elle, mais redresse la situation en voyant Katniss en profiter pour s'enfuir.

-Occupez-vous d'elle, c'est la priorité, vocifère le jumeau. Je m'occupe de mon frère.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, sous le coup de 'impulsion les trois filles poursuivent la fugitive. Parties, il se tourne vers son double :

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Je…tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il fallait se détacher au moment opportun ? A deux, on passera sur tout le monde. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux davantage.

-C'est beaucoup trop tôt Alec ! s'emporte son frère. C'était pas dans le plan. Pourquoi as-tu pris la liberté de décider ?

-J'étais trop pressé de te voir, dit froidement Alec, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une once de vérité dedans.

Alois sourit.

-On arrivera à tous les tuer, je gagnerai, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Passons par la rivière, le temps qu'ils comprennent ma trahison, on sera loin.

-Très loin, tu ne t'imagineras même pas, a envie d'ajouter son frère, mais il se retient de le faire.

Ils se dirigent vers la rivière ne se repérant avec le glacier. Une fois arrivés, les deux garçons constatent que la rivière a dégelé.

-Le courant est très fort, il faudra être prudent, dit Alois en se penchant pour boire.

-Oui.

-Tu m'as l'air ailleurs Alec. Tout va bien ?

Il regarde son frère gravement. Quinze ans, déjà tueur de sang-froid. Cheveux blonds cendrés comme lui, yeux verts comme lui, même allure, et pourtant ils ont emprunté des voies si différentes.

-J'ai l'impression de t'avoir perdu, dit Alec songeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonne-t-il.

-J'aimerai qu'on reste ensemble à jamais.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Alec. Sinon, j'aurai réalisé ton vœu, sois en sûr.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, dit Alec d'un air absent.

Il contemple la rivière qui gronde sous ses pieds.

-Alois, c'est dommage : je ne serai plus là pour voir la tête que mère tirera après avoir visionné la scène.

Alec pose son bras sur l'épaule de son frère, et approche sa tête de celle d'Alois. Celui-ci s'attend à ce que son frère lui dise quelque chose sur la stratégie à aborder pour es jours à venir, la mise en place des pièges pour se nourrir, la manière de se procurer des armes, ou encore les adversaires qu'il compte viser en premier lieu. Mais il ne dit de tout cela.

-Katniss, il faut que tu vives. Pour ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Il le faut.

Il reserre l'emprise sur son frère, coinçant la tête sous son bras, et pousse fort sur ses jambes. Un instant plus tard, les deux jumeaux se retrouvent dans l'eau glacée.

Alois ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe. Il inhale de l'eau, s'étouffe à moitié, essaie de sortir sa tête, se cogne contre un rocher. Puis l'incompréhension laisse rapidement place à la colère. Un poids l'empêche de rester à la surface. Son frère. Celui-ci ne cherche pas à respirer. Il reste au fond, l'entraînant immanquablement avec lui. Alois assène un coup, mais le corps s'accroche à lui et ne lâche pas. Le courant est trop fort, il n'arrive plus à lutter. L'eau lui emplit les poumons. La prise autour de lui se desserre soudain. Il croit entendre un coup de canon. Il n'a pas le temps de le confirmer car il se heurte la tête contre un rocher. Quelques minutes après, un hovercraft apparaît à l'aval de la rivière pour repêcher les deux corps noyés.


	9. Chapter 9: La mort ou la perfidie?

**Chapitre 9 :La mort ou la perfidie?**

Katniss est couchée à plat ventre, la respiration coupée. Toute la nuit elle a fui. Toute la nuit, elles la traquaient. La fille espérait qu'elles abandonnent, mais il n'en était rien. Les quatre tributs sont à présents à bout. Il y a bien quelques moments où, les pensant éloignées, elle s'accordait un petit somme, mais jamais bien longtemps. Là il doit être aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, Katniss a les paupières qui se ferment toutes seules. Elle se repasse les évènements d'hier, en essayant de les situer durant la journée, mais c'est plutôt dur. Parfois, on croit qu'il s'est passé plusieurs heures, alors qu'une s'est à peine écoulée. Parfois, on pense n'être resté que quelques instants, et on s'aperçoit que la nuit tombe. La nuit est traître. Katniss replace les évènements comme elle les a ressenties: Vers seize heures, attaque des mutations. Une ou deux heures après, embuscade alors qu'ils marchaient. S'ensuit une fuite au terme de laquelle elle pense avoir semé ses adversaires. Mais vers vingt-deux heures, c'est le stress total. Elles la retrouvent.

Nouvelle fuite.

Katniss en a marre de s'enfuir. Et elle ne peut même pas appeler Gale de peur de se faire remarquer. il a dû aussi voir le visage d'Alec flotter dans le ciel, après celui d'un tribut dont elle a oublié le nom, puis de celui de son frère jumeau. Cette nuit, la lune est haute dans le ciel. Elle éclaire beaucoup trop bien, Katniss n'a pas beaucoup de cachettes. Elle s'endort sans s'en apercevoir.

Katniss est réveillé à l'aube par des pas. Elle se relève péniblement.

-Elle est là! Crie une fille.

La jeune fille n'a pas le temps de réfléchir et démarre au quart de tour. Sa respiration est saccadée. Ses poumons sont en feu. Ses oreilles résonnent encore des coups de canons d'hier. Et ses jambes fuient le danger d'une telle énergie qu'elle ne ressent plus les muscles endoloris. Elle jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Les carrières la suivent : Kaylin, Azura, et Edwidge, âgées respectivement de seize, dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas l'avantage. Sauf qu'elles n'arrivent pas à la rattraper. Leurs armes les ralentissent. Katniss a pensé se réfugier dans un arbre. Elle est plutôt douée quand il s'agit de grimper. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne pense pas en avoir la force. Il faut que je les prenne par surprise. Mais elle n'a pas d'armes, elle ne pourra jamais se débarrasser des trois à la fois. Katniss comprend que c'est foutu. Les forces l'abandonnent. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Elle les refoule, et crie le nom de son meilleur ami. Un cri de désespoir. Elle prend soudainement appui sur un pied et se projette vers ses ennemies. Katniss atterrit sur Kaylin comme prévu et s'empare de son arme. Sauf que celle-ci ne se laisse pas faire. Elle a plus de force que ce qu'elle croyait. Kaylin la repousse avec le javelot, et Katniss est obligée de battre en retraite pour éviter de se faire transpercer. Elle réussit néanmoins à attraper le manche et le retourne contre elle en se positionnant derrière et en tirant le manche des deux mains de manière à l'étrangler. Le manche de bois bloqué contre la gorge de Kaylin, Katniss la voit rapidement devenir blanche. Mais c'est sans compter sur ses deux alliées. Edwidge s'avance dangereusement et va l'atteindre dans moins de quelques secondes. Katniss cède au dernier moment et lâche Kaylin qui tombe à quatre pattes en se touchant la gorge. Et c'est là qu'elle ressent une petite douleur. Comme une piqûre de guêpe. La fille touche son cou, et retire lentement la petite aiguille qui s'y est fichée.

-Un petit cadeau, sourit Edwidge. Dommage que je n'ai pas trouvé de baies mortelles, j'ai dû plonger mes aiguilles dans un jus de baies différent. Ça ne va pas tarder à faire son petit effet.

-On ne va prendre aucun risque, dit Azura. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus bouger, et je pourrai alors t'ouvrir les entrailles tranquillement. On a tout notre temps après tout.

Katniss sent la sueur perler sur son front. Elle tient encore le javelot. Elle n'a que deux choix avant que le poison ne fasse son effet. Soit elle se bat, soit elle s'enfuit. Mais la deuxième option n'est pas envisageable. Elle ressent déjà un engourdissement dans ses jambes.

Katniss manie le javelot en se remémorant son entraînement avec Gale. Vu qu'elle lance comme un pied, il n'est pas question de les attaquer à distance.

-Tu as du cran, dit Azura en reculant pour éviter une attaque sur le côté. Katniss s'efforce de faire baisser la garde à son adversaire, mais aucune ouverture n'est possible. Elle tient bien sa défense. Elle trébuche un peu, et comprend que ses réflexes sont ralentis avec le poison. Sa jambe se déplace avec un temps de retard. Non pas maintenant, prie Katniss intérieurement. Il ne faut pas qu'elle cède.

A bout de forces, Katniss met un genou à terre toute tremblante.

Un vertige horrible, un mal de crâne à vous taper la tête contre un mur. Elle ferme un instant les yeux. Mais n'arrive pas à les rouvrir. Elle se sent vidée, incapable de tenir plus longtemps le javelot. La pire phase du poison. Il devrait se dissiper dans quelques minutes. Quelques minutes de trop. Elle heurte le sol, et n'a pas l'énergie de se relever. Tout est flou. Elle entend des cris. Qu'attendent-elles pour la tuer? Elle attend le coup qui viendra se planter dans son estomac, en retourner les entrailles, mais ce coup ne vient pas. A tâtons, elle essaie de se déplacer, de s'enfuir, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se passe quelque chose d'anormal, les coups sont bien présents, les hurlements d'horreur aussi, mais ils ne proviennent pas d'elle. Ouvre tes yeux Katniss, ouvre. Ouvre! s'ordonne-t-elle, mais sans succès. Quelque chose de glissant sur le sol la fait déraper. Elle atterrit dans une mare de sang. L'adolescente recule brutalement et parvient enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Edwidge est étendue devant elle, le visage convulsé, un trou béant dans la poitrine. Un cri hystérique se fait entendre. Katniss met du temps avant de comprendre que c'est elle qui crie ainsi. Elle se force à se lever, et court de travers. Elle ne réussit même pas à faire quelques mètres qu'elle s'écroule de nouveau. Partout, le sol est rouge. Un effet secondaire du poison? Katniss en doute. Un autre corps plus loin ensanglanté offre une vue répugnante. Elle détourne les yeux pour tomber sur Peeta. Il a les mains rouges du sang de ses victimes. Il la voit et fait un pas, lâchant l'épée.

-Non! Reste loin!

Il ne l'écoute pas et continue d'avancer. Katniss s'aide d'un arbre pour se relever. C'est son tour. Il va sûrement lui tordre le cou. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû suivre son instinct et le tuer, au lieu d'écouter cet abruti de Gale. Trop tard pour les remords à présent. Sa peau lui pique là où les geais l'ont attaqué. Ça deviendra bientôt le cadet de ses soucis.

-ça va aller maintenant, dit Peeta doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Comment ça pourrait aller?! S'emporte Katniss. Je suis la suivante sur la liste! Espèce de monstre du capitol! Tu ne sais que tuer.

Katniss croit apercevoir dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un bref instant, que ses mots l'ont blessé. Blessé? Non, ça ne doit pas être ça. Le Peeta d'avant l'aurait été, mais celui qui se tient devant elle ne peut pas ressentir d'émotion. Elle l'a bien vu les quatre précédentes années: il tue sans hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas où tu trouvé la force de parcourir le tiers de l'arène durant la nuit, mais il faut que tu te reposes.

Il doit vouloir dire se reposer six pieds sous terre. Drôle de moment pour choisir de faire de la poésie. Il s'approche encore de quelques mètres lentement et sans mouvement brusque. Katniss feule comme un chat sauvage. Elle ne pourra pas aller bien loin si elle s'enfuit maintenant. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Katniss recule d'un pas, et il bondit, capturant sa proie, l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Katniss hoquète un coup sous le contact de Peeta. Elle tremble encore lorsqu'il lui chuchote à l'oreille:

-Je te protègerai.

* * *

Meryl remplit les deux bouteilles à la rivière. Maintenant que cela a dégelé, c'est quand même beaucoup plus simple et plus rapide. Par contre, il faudra la franchir avec de l'eau jusqu'au cou pour atteindre la Cornutopia située sur le glacier. Tout est calme ces derniers temps. La tension est retombée, mais elle n'oublie pas de rester sur ses gardes. N'ayant pas vu grand monde depuis, les tributs devaient être loins. Elle a bien vu des silhouettes passer durant son tour de garde cette nuit, mais rien d'alarmant. Elles semblaient poursuivre quelqu'un d'autre. Meryl en a tout de même parlé à se coéquipiers.

Elle se relève, s'étire et place les bouteilles dans la sacoche. Cela fait cinq jours maintenant qu'ils se connaissent. Elle a l'impression que c'était hier. Mais bien des choses ont évolué entre temps. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ce Tiago, elle commence à réellement le prendre en affection. Il est si sincère, et ce contraste ressort encore plus dans le contexte des hunger games, où tout n'est que trahison et tromperie. Elle se dirige vers le campement quand une main se plaque sur sa bouche. La faux luit au soleil. Un chhhhut séduisant à son oreille.

Un petit rire.

* * *

Gale court. Il court inlassablement, sans but. Il voit Katniss. Elle est si loin. Il tend la main, crie. Elle remarque sa présence, sourit…et reçoit une flèche dans la poitrine. Il hurle d'effroi. On entend un rire qui s'amplifie, se moquant de lui. Gale se retourne et voit Alec en train de rire à gorge déployée, tenant l'arc. Il vise Gale maintenant. Le son ne parvient même pas à franchir sa bouche. C'est la fin.

Gale se relève en sueurs. Le soleil s'est déjà levé.

-Du calme, tu as dû faire un cauchemar, lui dit une voix pas loin.

Il lui faut un certain avant de comprendre la situation. Hier, il y a eu trois morts. Alastar, le gars à qui il n'a jamais parlé durant l'entraînement, et les deux jumeaux. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Gale n'en a aucune idée. Ce qu'il sait, c'est que Katniss est là, quelque part dans l'arène. Loin de lui ? Tout près ? Blessée ? Sûrement. Les oiseaux étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir y échapper. Mais simple blessure ou blessure mortelle ? Gale inspecte ses blessures. Un des geais a lui arraché un morceau de chair à l'épaule, ce n'est pas joli à voir. Son teint olivâtre est couvert de terre. Il n'a pas pris le temps de se débarbouiller après sa rencontre. Ils se sont littéralement rentrés dedans. Gale ne savait pas pourquoi il courrait. Il était trop loin des geais moqueurs pour que cela en soit la raison. Le choc a été rude. Ils se sont retrouvés à terre.

-Oh, tiens donc, l'amoureux de sa partenaire de district ? Quelle coïncidence !

-Quoi ? s'étrangle Gale. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ça saute aux yeux voyons. Comme si l'événement mineur qui s'était passé à l'entraînement pouvait échapper à un œil aussi expert que le mien, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Tu délires mec, réplique Gale.

-Mais…!dit le tribut qui ne semble pas avoir relevé, je veux bien ne rien dévoiler à personne. On taille la route chacun de son côté. Tu oublies que je ne suis pas armé, que tu peux me tuer avec ton épée, et ça restera entre nous, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. J'étais en train de courir pour fuir un danger.

Ce gars ne manque pas de culot, pense Gale. Lui tenir un discours aussi effronté, lui faire un chantage pour essayer de retourner le désavantage de ne pas être armé. Gale ouvre la bouche :

-Il se trouve que moi aussi, et je ne te conseille pas la direction dont je viens. Les mutations grouillent pas mal.

-Et moi je ne te conseille pas la mienne. Les carrières me collent.

-Tu es un carrière, fait remarquer Gale froidement.

-Etait. J'ai déserté, dit Phantom la tête haute.

-Tant mieux pour toi, marmonne Gale pas convaincu pour autant.

A ce moment, un parachute tombe doucement vers lui. Gale l'attrape de sa main libre avec une joie fébrile. Est-ce le message qu'ils attendaient tant depuis le début de l'arène ? Phantom attend patiemment qu'il l'ouvre. Il ne peut pas vraiment s'échapper. Gale fait la grimace au fur et à mesure qu'il déballe le papier. Il en sort un petit outil ridicule et un papier rectangulaire.

-C'est quoi ça? Grommelle Gale déçu de ne pas recevoir ce qu'il attendait.

-C'est un petit marteau taille-pierre, indique Phantom en savant. On s'en sert dans mon district pour tailler de belles pierres, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devras donner une cinquantaine de coups si tu comptes tuer avec ce machin, haha!

Gale déplie le papier. Un seul mot est inscrit dessus: IN. In, cela veut dire dedans. Gale comprend alors ce qu'Haymitch a voulu lui dire. Phantom va devoir être de la partie. Même contre son gré. Haymitch a dû faire équipe avec le mentor du district 2. Tant mieux si ça aide pour la révolte.

-Que dirais-tu...commence Gale en cherchant comment le convaincre de faire un bout avec lui, qu'on fasse équiper tous les deux? J'ai l'impression que tu es quelqu'un de droit. J'ai vraiment hâte de quitter cette arène, alors on tue rapidement les adversaires les plus gênants, comme Eero ou les carrières, et on se séparera sans rien devoir à l'autre.

Gale s'attend à ce qu'il conteste devant cette stratégie boiteuse, mais au contraire, il est complètement enthousiasmé:

-Excellente idée! J'ai bien envie de lui en coller une à Azura, rit-il.

Vraiment bizarre ce type, pense Gale.

* * *

Meryl resserre ses doigts sur le nunchaku.

-Je te le déconseille beauté, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton visage de porcelaine.

Elle ne pensait pas mourir si tôt. Mourir, ça fait vraiment peur finalement. Elle aurait aimé mourir fièrement pour laisser une belle image à ses frères et sœurs, mais là, la seule chose qu'elle a envie de faire, c'est de fondre en larmes et de crier contre l'injustice. Malheureusement, il n'est pas décidé à la tuer rapidement.

-Je vais écarter ma main lentement, annonce Eero, mais si tu comptes crier, saches que tu auras la gorge tranchée net avant de pouvoir articuler le moindre son, c'est bien clair?

Elle fait oui de la tête, et il desserre sa prise.

-Tue moi vite fait, dit-elle du ton le plus courageux qu'elle puisse, mais le petit trémolo dans la voix rend son acte risible.

-Qui te parle de te tuer?

Meryl ne peut s'empêcher d'être surprise.

-J'ai remarqué, continue-t-il, que les deux garçons qui sont avec toi te dévorent littéralement du regard.

Meryl accuse le choc. Il vient de lui dévoiler qu'ils étaient sous surveillance depuis quelques jours, qu'Eero les épiait, et qu'ils n'avaient rien vus?! Et secundo, qu'Herbie éprouverait des sentiments pour elle? Non mais on est dans les Hunger Games non? Y a pas de lien qui puisse se créer durant les jeux! Et si...Meryl repense soudain à toutes les fois où elle surprenait Herbie durant l'entraînement. Non...non! Eero doit sûrement bluffer. Il raconte n'importe quoi pour la destabiliser...et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça marche...Elle tente de rétablir son sang-froid.

-Et quoi? Répond-t-elle d'une voix neutre, non affectée d'émotion. ça te rend jaloux?

-Oh, non. Je compatis juste un peu pour le garçon du district 8. Il a l'air d'être invisible à tes yeux. Ce serait juste...disons...de rétablir l'équité un peu, tu me suis?

-Je ne ferai rien. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à exécuter tes ordres.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais parfois, il vaut mieux une soumission qu'une mort...

Il dit cela en rapprochant la lame. Meryl arrête de respirer. Un petit mouvement et le fil qui la retient à la vie sera tranché.

-Je ne te demande pas grand-chose...Juste un petit baiser. Tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi? Après, tu pourras toujours les avertir de ma présence, et on verra bien qui de vous trois pourra réussir à s'échapper. Peut-être même que vous vous retournerez contre moi et que vous réussirez à me tuer. ça vaut le coup de tenter, au lieu de te faire bêtement tuer ici, et que j'aille les tuer après. Si tu fais ce que je dis, vous aurez une meilleure chance de vous en tirer. Bien sûr, je serai là, pas loin de toi tu peux en être sûr. Si je vois qu'il se passe la moindre anomalie avant le baiser, si tu tentes de les prévenir avant, tu es cuite. Alors...tu acceptes?

Meryl aimerait être courageuse. Elle aimerait refuser fièrement, voir sa tête rouler au sol, un visage satisfait et souriant. Elle aimerait ne pas trahir ses camarades. Elle sait le piège qu'il y a dans ce pacte si alléchant. Un simple baiser, et la fuite. Mais voilà, c'est un pacte avec le diable qu'elle conclurait. Rien n'est jamais aussi simple. Mais l'imminence de sa mort lui fait perdre ses moyens. Elle ne veut pas mourir. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle sacrifiait ses amis, si? Une larme roule le long de sa joue. Elle se maudit mille fois, avant de laisser échapper un son presque inaudible.

-Oui.


	10. Chapter 10: Meurtres en série

Voilà le dernier chapitre de la Partie I: La Traque. Je l'ai écrit en plusieurs morceaux, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais non plus. Merci à Coco07 et Leah12345 pour vos reviews!

**Chapitre 10 : Meurtres en série**

Herbie aiguise son couteau avec une pierre. Meryl et Tiago sont partis depuis un bout de temps, ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer. Il tire une drôle de tête lorsque la pierre se fissure, mais son attention se reporte aussitôt sur son amie. Ouf, elle est rentrée sans encombre. Herbie se lève pour aller à sa rencontre. Mais il remarque tout de suite quelque chose d'anormal. Elle est plutôt pâle, le visage refermé.

-Ça va ? S'inquiète-t-il.

-Au top, dit Meryl avec un petit rire forcé.

-Meryl, dit gravement son ami, s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux me le dire tu sais. On est alliés.

-On peut être plus…dit-elle en se rapprochant.

Herbie prend rapidement une teinte rouge cramoisie.

-Eh Meryl, je crois que tu devrais te reposer.

-La ferme et embrasse-moi.

Elle a dit cela d'un ton autoritaire, presque effrayant.

-Et Tiago, tu as pensé à lui ?

-Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, dit-elle presque en criant.

Elle a envie d'éclater en sanglots, mais cela ferait trop plaisir à Eero, alors elle s'avance brusquement et colle sa bouche contre la sienne. Il ne comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe, mais il est aux anges. Meryl, par contre se sent plutôt aux enfers. Un bruit sourd les interrompt. Ils se retournent comme un seul homme. C'est Tiago. Il a lâché le sac qu'il tenait et les considère avec la bouche ouverte.

-Tiago…je…je peux tout t'expliquer! bafouille son amie.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Il fait volte-face et s'enfuit.

-Herbie, viens il faut rester groupés ! On est en danger !

Elle se lance à sa poursuite sans attendre. Il voudrait les rejoindre, mais ses pieds refusent d'avancer. Il reste là, planté, essayant en vain de décrypter ce qui a bien pu lui passer par la tête pour faire une chose pareille. Il murmure sans s'en apercevoir :

-Elle ne m'aimait pas, alors pourquoi ?

Cette fois, il ne se retourne même pas lorsque l'ombre se profile derrière lui, la faux menaçante, levée bien haut au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tiago, arrête de courir et écoute moi !

Le coup de canon les arrête dans leurs mouvements. Ils frissonnent.

-Oh non…Herbie…

Tiago la regarde stupéfait.

-Non, ça ne peut pas…

Elle se retourne et le regarde gravement.

-Tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Va-t-en, il est à nos trousses maintenant.

-Mais enfin, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Eero a tué Herbie. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-Faut qu'on parte alors !

-Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Je ne peux pas.

-Si tu le peux. Je suis sûr qu'Herbie aurait voulu qu'on s'en sorte.

Il fait un pas pour attraper sa main…et s'envole au-dessus du sol.

-Tiago !

Il se balance à présent à une corde par les pieds, la tête en bas, à une dizaine de mètres du sol.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu as activé un piège, je vais…

Le colosse émerge des buissons en ricanant.

-Cours Meryl !

Non, elle ne veut pas s'enfuir une seconde fois. Cette fois, elle fera face. Elle ne se dérobera pas. Qu'importe le prix. Elle attrape son nunchaku et le ramène habilement vers elle. Elle respire lentement pendant que son adversaire la jauge de ses yeux si perturbants.

-Tu vas payer pour Herbie, dit-elle d'un ton étrangement calme.

Tiago se rappelle qu'un jour, une fille s'était énervée alors qu'il lui faisait des avances. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres, celle-ci était restée très calme. Un calme effrayant. Une personne qui contient sa colère est beaucoup plus dangereuse que celle qui l'expose, voilà ce qu'il avait retenu de cette rencontre.

Meryl laisse Eero attaquer le premier. La faux décrit un cercle mortel, rapide et précis, mais il est stoppé net par les chaînes de Meryl. Elle sait que s'il force, elle ne pourra pas retenir l'attaque, alors elle coince en un éclair la lame emmêlée dans les chaînes du nunchaku et fait un mouvement brusque du poignet pour tordre le bras d'Eero et l'obliger à lâcher son arme. Cependant, il se déplace à une vitesse impressionnante et se dégage plus vite qu'elle. Mais il laisse une ouverture. Elle bondit. Une ombre fugitive. Il recule mais le manche le frappe en plein front, ouvrant l'arcade sourcilière. Le sang dégouline sur son œil. Il l'essuie, à moitié aveuglé, et se prend un autre coup. Elle enchaîne une danse mortelle. Celle qu'elle avait montrée aux jurys lors de l'entraînement, et qui lui avait valu une note plutôt satisfaisante. La faux s'envole pour retomber plus loin. Il essaie d'attraper cette ombre, mais elle reste hors de sa portée, insaisissable, la harcelant comme le ferait un moustique qui vous empêchait de vous reposer la nuit. Car oui, elle était devenue une gêne. Tiago voit la scène à l'envers, il est obligé de se tourner et retourner sur lui jusqu'à s'en tordre le cou pour suivre le combat qui se déroule sous lui.

-Vas-y Meryl ! Tu peux le faire !

Elle prend de l'assurance. L'adversaire riposte par coups et tente de se rapprocher de sa faux, mais sans résultat. Elle parvient toujours à le maintenir assez éloigné. Elle sait pourtant que même sans la faux, il a l'avantage. Eero est passé par les mains du capitol. Ce n'est plus un humain.

-J'ai pris un vrai plaisir à lui rentrer ma faux dans son cœur. Ton ami…jusqu'à sa mort il n'aura pas compris que tu te moquais de lui depuis le début.

Meryl ne dit rien. Il essaie de la déconcentrer.

-Je l'ai fauché plusieurs fois, car la première je n'ai pas atteint les organes vitaux. Quel dommage. Il n'a même pas supplié.

Le nunchaku est l'extension de ton bras, se répète Meryl pour éviter d'entendre ces horreurs.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait sans doute plus vivre. Il a accepté la mort. Toi tu ne l'as pas voulu. C'est de ta faute s'il est mort.

-L'écoute pas !

-Tu as tué ton propre ami ! dit-il en détachant bien chaque mot pour qu'il puisse frapper Meryl.

Elle ramène son nunchaku vers elle et hésite un instant. Juste un millième de seconde, mais Eero en profite pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se rétracte. Un filet de salive coule le long de son menton. Le coup a été assez puissant pour déclencher une réaction de son corps. Elle vomit, mais n'ayant pas mangé depuis une journée, seul de la bile sort.

-Meryl !

Une violente douleur en pleine poitrine. Les larmes coulent immédiatement le long de ses joues. Elle se met à vomir du sang, et s'écroule à terre, toute tremblotante. A côté d'elle se tient une silhouette qui titube un peu.

-Je n'ai pas touché un organe vital. D'habitude je finis mes victimes. Mais là, c'est plus drôle si tu agonises devant ton chéri.

Il lève la tête.

-Eh toi là-haut ! Profite bien du spectacle, car il ne lui reste tout au plus e quelques heures pour vivre. Et même le plus efficace des médicaments n'y fera rien. Tu es tombé dans un des pièges confectionnés par Peeta. La plupart du temps, il pose un double piège pour éviter à d'autres de lui prendre ses prises. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage de chercher comment te faire descendre de ton sommet. Si tu le fais tout seul, c'est une chute mortelle qui t'attend. Sinon, le sang qui monte petit à petit à ta tête te tuera bien avant la fatigue. C'est un supplice, alors je te conseille d'opter pour la première solution.

Il ne dit rien de plus, et s'éloigne en traînant sa faux derrière lui, abandonnant les deux adolescents à leur triste sort. Elle est allongée sur le dos. Quelques gouttes tombent sur son visage. Tiens, il pleut, se dit-elle, avant de s'apercevoir que les gouttes son salées, et qu'elles proviennent du garçon qui se balance au-dessus d'elle.

-Meryl, attends-moi, je vais essayer de redescendre.

Elle ne trouve pas la force de lui répondre, alors elle se contente de le regarder. Il cherche comment couper la corde, mais il a laissé son épée au campement.

Et puis, voyons les choses en face, Eero a raison. Même s'il parvient à descendre, c'est la mort assurée. Il aperçoit un arbre pas trop loin de lui, et se met à se balancer pour tenter de l'atteindre. Sans succès.

-Je crois que je vais passer la nuit là-haut, plaisante-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Meryl ?

Seul un coup de canon lugubre lui répond. Il reste ainsi, immobile de longues minutes, refusant de voir la vérité en face : son amie est partie. Mais son cadavre est encore là, à le hanter. Et tant qu'il sera pendu là, l'hovercraft ne viendra pas l'enlever. Sous l'épuisement, le garçon finit par s'endormir. Dans son rêve, il voit Meryl et Herbie. Rejoins-nous, disent-ils en chœur. Viens Tiago, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

* * *

Début du sixième jour.

Tiago se réveille avec une odeur désagréable et un mal de tête affreux. Le sang a reflué et lui brouille l'esprit. Il essaie de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, et réalise d'où vient l'odeur de décomposition. Saisi d'un haut-le-cœur, il manque de s'évanouir. Si je reste là, c'en est fini pour moi, pense-t-il. Il n'a rien mangé depuis un jour. Et il a soif, très soif. Dans un ultime effort, il se balance d'avant en arrière, comme une feuille morte accrochée au bord d'une branche. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Il lui manque quelques centimètres. C'est trop dur pour moi. Il sent soudain la corde crisser. Elle va lâcher ! Tiago se projette en avant de toutes ses forces, attrape la branche. C'est à ce moment que la corde cède. Plus rien ne le retient excepté ses bras. Sauf qu'il est trop affaibli. Ses bras ne supportent pas le poids soudain de son corps, et il lâche.

La chute est vertigineuse, mais il est ralenti par le feuillage. Il se heurte plusieurs fois aux branches avant d'atterrir sur le sol, le corps endolori. Dix minutes passent avant qu'il ne retrouve la force de se lever à demi. Meryl est là, étendue à ses côtés. Il la contemple d'un air triste, passe sa main dans ses cheveux et lui murmure un au revoir. Il est temps pour elle de trouver le repos. Il se lève en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et entame la descente vers la rivière sans se retourner. Quelques minutes après, une ombre silencieuse plane dans le ciel et vient récupérer la défunte.

-Haha. Haha ! Tu pensais m'avoir Peeta, mais regarde je suis encore en vie ! rit l'adolescente à moitié ivre de rage. Vous pensiez tous m'avoir, mais je suis là. Azura ne mourra pas. Elle doit gagner. Elle va gagner.

La fille se tient son bras manchot, celui qu'elle a perdu lors du combat.

-Tous inutiles. Je ne peux compter que sur moi, marmonne-t-elle.

Elles étaient trois pourtant.

-Je n'ai pas fui, détrompez-vous ! Je vais revenir Peeta. Patiente un peu. Encore un peu.

Ça a tourné court. Il s'est débarrassé rapidement de Kaylin. Puis il a mis hors-jeu Edwidge avant même qu'elle ait pu cligner des yeux. La peste était encore à terre, à moitié shootée par la drogue. Azura a saisi le manche de son arme et l'a assené sur elle. Et il s'est interposé.

-Idiot, crache-t-elle de colère.

Elle a touché son épaule. Mais sa lame n'a pas eu le temps de bien pénétrer l'os. Au lieu d'essayer de la retirer, il est passé à l'offensive. Et vlam, son bras a sévèrement morflé. Elle en pleure encore. Ce que ça peut faire mal ! Au district, jamais elle n'avait subi une humiliation si grande. Azura rejette ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière et lisse les deux mèches de devant. Elle fait toujours ça lorsqu'elle a besoin de se calmer. Au détour d'un arbre, quelque chose lui saute dessus sans crier gare et elle se retrouve sur le dos. La position la plus vulnérable pense instantanément la carrière. Elle tente de retourner la chose mais le genou sur son abdomen la tient fermement hors d'atteinte. Mutation se dit-elle. L'animal lui donne des coups de griffes sur le visage. Elle ferme les yeux sans cesser de se débattre.

-C'est ça, hurle. Je veux t'entendre hurler jusqu'à l'agonie.

Azura ouvre en un éclair ses yeux. Ce n'est pas une mutation, mais bien une tribut. Quelle horreur. Elle est crasseuse, aux longs doigts osseux qui enserrent sa gorge, les cheveux châtains en bataille comme la crinière d'un lion. Mais surtout, ses yeux sont fous de rage. Azura parvient tant bien que mal à se défaire de la furie à l'aide de son unique bras.

-T'es qui toi ? vocifère la carrière.

-Tu te rappelles de ça ?

La fille montre un canif dans main. Azura ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer :

-Tu comptes vraiment me tuer avec cette…cette chose ? S'esclaffe-t-elle.

-Il m'a dit que c'est possible, si on vise bien le cœur.

-Qui ça ?

Mais la sauvage ne répond pas, elle fonce sur Azura qui prend peur. La fille la plaque rudement et bloque son unique bras.

-Non ! couine Azura.

La fille plante son canif aux alentours du cœur. La carrière crie.

-Oups, raté, minaude la fille.

Elle retire son arme et la plante autre part. Nouveau hurlement.

-Il se pourrait que je ne sois pas très douée.

-Mais t'es qui à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! gémit Azura, les yeux larmoyants.

Pour toute réponse, la fille se met à tracer des lettres sur la peau blanche de la tribut, en chuchotant doucement :

-A-V-R-I-L… A-I-M-E…

Azura grimace en gigotant.

-Zut, avec tout ce sang, on ne voit plus son prénom, râle-t-elle. Tu te souviens d'Alastar ? Il était mon allié. Il était…

Avril regarde la fille avec compassion.

-Oh, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre toi. Laissons la mort faire son œuvre. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Mais elle ne lui laisse pas répondre, et l'achève sans la moindre émotion.

-Oh le joli coup de canon, dit-elle en l'entendant. Elle se relève avec satisfaction.

-Il faut que j'aille nettoyer mon canif. Tu m'accompagnes Alastar ? dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle rit comme une enfant, et descend le long de la rivière en chantonnant.

Et elle s'arrête. Devant elle, un garçon se traîne péniblement vers la rivière. Il se penche tout tremblant et avale des gorgées d'eau.

-Salut, lance Avril joyeusement en partant à sa rencontre.

Le garçon se fige. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, mais une chose est sûre. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir.

-Salut, réplique-t-il, attendant la suite des évènements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je suis à moitié mort, je traîne mon corps comme s'il ne faisait plus partie intégrante de moi. Je viens de voir mourir sous mes yeux celle qui comptait le plus pour moi, et là, je suis en train de discuter avec une tarée aux habits délabrés et qui donne l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une jungle pendant deux ans à la Tarzan, est-il tenté de répondre. Mais vu la tournure des choses, il s'abstient :

-Rien de spécial, dit Tiago avec son plus beau sourire.

-Tu m'as l'air sympa. Alastar, tu penses qu'il peut être notre ami?

Tiago jette soudain un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux, mais il ne voit nulle part ce dénommé Alastar.

-Quoi ? continue Avril dialoguant toute seule. Mais non, il ne prendra pas ta place. Tu sais bien que je t'aime chéri.

Tiago remarque alors le canif ensanglanté qu'elle tient, et se remémore le coup de canon qu'il a entendu il y a peu. Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas relier les deux évènements ensemble.

-Oui, s'empresse de dire Tiago. Jamais je ne te la prendrai Alastar, tu peux en être sûr. De plus, j'ai déjà une amie.

-Oh c'est vrai ? S'emballe la fille. Où est-elle ?

-Euh, là-bas, pas loin. Je l'ai laissé en arrière.

Il ne peut pas lui dire qu'elle est morte. Cette fille n'a même pas conscience d'être aux hunger games. Elle délire. Mec, si tu veux t'en sortir, il va falloir jouer son jeu, pense le garçon à la peau basanée. Il s'ensuit un silence pendant lequel Avril garde les sourcils froncés, comme si elle écoutait avec attention quelqu'un. Elle hoche de la tête dubitativement.

-Quoi ? Demande Tiago. Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

-Il dit que tu mens. Et qu'il vaut mieux te tuer. Il ne te fait pas confiance. Tu pourrais me vouloir du mal.

C'en est trop pour Tiago. Il craque.

-Je suis pas dangereux ! Je suis au bord de la famine, mon cœur est brisé, pourquoi je me soucierai d'une imbécile qui délire sur son petit ami qui est mort ?!

Avril ouvre de grands yeux.

-Tu as vu comment tu as vexé Alastar ?

-Alastar est mort ! Mort, tu comprends ? Je l'ai vu dans le ciel, y a deux jours. Sa photo ! C'est bien le tribut du district 7 non ?

Avril éclate en sanglots.

-Menteur. Tu ne dis que des sottises.

Bon sang, se dit-il. Mais elle est bouchée cette fille. Ça ne sert à rien de discuter plus longtemps avec elle. Le garçon se relève, mais retombe aussitôt. Il a les jambes trop faibles pour supporter son poids. A présent, la fille est en train de hurler comme une alarme. Manquait plus que ça. Où est le bouton off ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il faire quelque chose ? Au secours.

Elle fait un pas vers lui soudainement. Oh, ça s'annonce mal.

-Crève sale môme.

Tiago se glace. Sa personnalité a complètement changé. Tiago rampe rapidement vers un arbre. Depuis qu'il a passé une nuit perché, il se sent bien là-haut. Le tout est de réussir à y monter avant que la cinglée ne l'attrape.

-Regarde ! crie Tiago en pointant une direction. Alastar s'enfuit !

Elle se retourne brusquement avant de comprendre que c'est faux.

-tu fais toujours des plaisanteries d'aussi mauvais goûts. Alastar est là, à côté de moi.

Elle le rejoint en quelques bonds.

Je suis fichu.

Elle lève haut son canif.

Ne ferme pas les yeux. Affronte la mort en face.

Elle l'abaisse.

Fin.

A la grande surprise de Tiago, Avril le regarde étrangement, toute pâle. Du sang coule de son menton. Elle porte la main à sa bouche et regarde perplexe le liquide rouge, avant de s'écrouler, face contre terre. A présent qu'elle est au sol, il peut voir qu'un carrière se tient là, devant lui. Il a encore la main tendue alors que le couteau est fiché dans le cœur de la fille. Tiago ravale sa salive.

-Celui-là, il est pour toi, dit-il en sortant une seconde lame.

L'adolescent de quatorze ans se plaque derrière l'arbre pour se tenir hors de portée et se met à l'escalader du plus vite qu'il le peut. L'écorce rêche frotte sur ses doigts à les rougir, ses ongles saignent, sa peau est écorchée vif au niveau de ses jambes. Il lève la main pour atteindre un autre prise, mais elle est traversée par un couteau. Une autre lame finit sa course dans son dos, et il tombe.

-C'est fini pour toi, dit le garçon sans expression.

-Pour toi aussi Wolfram, dit une voix dans son dos.

l'interpellé se retourne.

-On a entendu du bruit, alors on est venu, déclare joyeusement le tribut.

-Phantom...et?

-Gale, complète l'autre type. Ravi que tu aie retenu mon nom.

-Deux contre un, ce n'est pas vraiment équitable, fait remarquer Wolfram.

-Bah, qu'importe si on s'en tire vivant. Gale fait la moue.

-Non, il a raison, déclare brusquement Phantom. J'ai des principes moraux, moi. Ce sera du un contre un.

-Il nous provoque, c'est tout. Si nous y allons à deux, c'est gagné.

-Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? rétorque-t-il, avant de se jeter sur Wolfram.

-Phantom!

Il est fou, pense Gale. Il n'a même pas pris d'arme. Wolfram esquisse un sourire. Combien de fois s'était-il sauvé ainsi durant les combats dans l'arène, rien qu'en provoquant l'égo de son adversaire! En un éclair, le tribut du district trois sort l'arme qu'il a gardé en réserve dans le sac. Mais Phantom se téléporte derrière lui et lui tord le bras. Par des gestes calculés à la perfection près, nets et précis, il lui attrape le cou et brise sa nuque. Puis il ramasse l'arme et la lance dans les fourrés. Celle-ci part comme une flèche et disparaît dans la végétation.

Deux coups de canon suivent l'échange. Gale est sidéré. Ce n'est qu'en regardant vers les fourrés qu'il comprend la raison de son dernier acte: Tiago tentait de fuir en rampant. Par réflexe de survie, il fait un léger pas en arrière.

-Tu vois, on a bien fait de venir, sourit Phantom.

-Toi...Tu as beau avoir été amené dans ce jeu contre ton gré, tu n'es pas innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

-Ne fais pas mine de ne pas comprendre. Je n'ai vu cette technique aussi précise qu'une fois dans ma vie. C'était durant l'entraînement. Et c'était Azura qui l'avait pratiqué.

Phantom ne dit rien. Il est pensif. Un parachute vient interrompre ses pensées. Gale le rattrape, et son visage s'illumine. Cette fois, c'est le bon! Haymitch, tu n'es pas si inutile que ça tout compte fait!

-Ok, laisse tomber, on bouge, déclare Gale. Chacun a ses secrets. Je comprends si tu ne veux pas me les dire.

-Où va-t-on? Demande Phantom.

-Direction, le glacier.

** Fin Partie I: La Traque.**


	11. Chapter 11: Flocons d'été

Oh, mais on est pas dimanche, comment cela se fait-il que je publie? Parce que les grandes vacances approchent, et donc je vais prendre un rythme plus irrégulier, et aussi parce que je voulais faire plaisir à Coco07. Je sens que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre ^^

Voilà, j'entame ma partie II, je change de P.O.V, et vous laisse découvrir lequel j'ai choisi.

Bonne lecture, et merci d'inaugurer la nouvelle partie avec une review!

* * *

**PARTIE II: L'ERRANCE.**

**Chapitre 11: Flocons d'été.**

Du sang.

Je frissonne un peu à la vue de ce liquide. D'habitude, je ne ressens rien, mais là c'est différent. C'est mon sang qui s'échappe de moi. C'est mon sang qui s'incruste dans mes ongles. Mon cou me fait souffrir. Tant mieux. Je lève ma main pour entamer un énième mouvement : mes ongles se plantent dans la chair, derrière mon oreille, et d'un geste brusque, je descends ma main jusqu'au bas de mon cou, continuant d'y enfoncer mes ongles. Le sang coule. Il semble que rien ne puisse arrêter cette hémorragie. Bientôt, on n'arrivera plus à distinguer les nombreuses traces de griffures présentes sur mon cou.

Dehors, il pleut. Une fine pluie qui s'immisce partout. La grotte n'offre qu'une faible protection, peu profonde, mais c'est assez pour elle. Je n'ose pas trop me rapprocher d'elle. Elle me fait peur et me captive tout à la fois. Alors, je garde mes distances, et je reste sous la pluie, à tenir la garde. Ma main repart mécaniquement en haut de mon cou, et je lacère une nouvelle fois ma peau. Je me concentre sur la douleur.

Hier, il y a eu quatre morts. Je les compte sur les doigts : Edwidge, Kaylin, Herbie et Meryl.

Wyrd m'avait dit lors de mes tout premiers Hunger Games de ne pas retenir les noms de mes ennemis. Mais je le fais quand même. Lui désobéir, c'est ma révolte à moi. C'est ma façon de leur montrer que je m'appartiens encore un peu. Si peu pourtant. Je retiens les noms de tous ceux que j'ai tués. Peut-être que je fais cela pour me tourmenter encore plus, pour me punir de ce que je suis.

Peut-être.

Le jour est sur le point de se finir. De la journée, il y a eu quatre nouveaux morts qui sont allés gonfler le nombre des victimes de ces jeux. Je compte une nouvelle fois sur mes doigts, comme si faire des gestes simples me rassurait, et je dénombre un total de cinq survivants. Qui sont les quatre morts ? A ma dernière connaissance, il restait Azura et Eero du 1, Phantom, le tribut du district 2, Wolfram du 3, Avril du 5, Tiago du 6, Gale et Katniss du 12…et moi.

Katniss est à mes côtés, il y a donc trois survivants à compter parmi et les sept autres. Mais qui ? Je pense de suite à Eero. Je me souviens de sa volonté à se raccrocher à la vie durant ses séances de tortures, là-bas au capitol. Eero ne peut pas être mort, c'est un fait qui n'admet aucune contestation. Reste deux places. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Azura, elle était devenue folle. Elle doit vouloir ma mort, et si elle ne m'a toujours pas trouvé à l'heure qu'il est, c'est qu'elle doit être morte. Avril non plus n'a pas la capacité à survivre aussi longtemps.

Je continue mes déductions, et compte deux places pour quatre personnes, dont deux carrières. Comment Tiago a-t-il réussi à survivre jusque-là, à seulement quatorze ans ? C'est qu'il a dû faire équipe. Or jamais il ne ferait équipe avec Wolfram et Azura, il ne reste donc plus que Gale. Cependant, Gale est resté avec Katniss tout ce temps, donc Tiago est indéniablement seul. Un tribut seul est un tribut mort. Je le raye donc de la liste. Peut-être que les deux survivants sont tous simplement les deux carrières. De toute façon, j'aurai ma réponse dans quelques heures.

La pluie me tombe dans le dos, c'est désagréable comme sensation quand on sait l'affinité que j'ai avec l'eau. Elle efface mon sang. Si seulement elle pouvait aussi effacer mes péchés. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas aussi facile. J'éternue sans le vouloir. Je me retourne, effrayé à l'idée de l'avoir réveillé, mais elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Rasséréné, j'entreprends d'inspecter la blessure que m'a faite Azura la veille. Elle n'est pas bien grave, mais quand je bouge le bras, je ne peux m'empêcher de serrer les dents. Je lève mes yeux vers le ciel, mais il n'y a rien. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave est en train de se produire dans le monde extérieur. Le monde réel. Pourquoi ne sommes-nous plus que cinq à la fin du sixième jour ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que nous sommes délaissés ? Que je suis délaissé plutôt. Le capitol ne veut plus de moi. Mes parents m'ont renié le jour où ils m'ont envoyé à cet abattoir. Il ne me reste plus rien. Je suis sûr de ne plus participer aux prochains jeux. Il faut que je me raccroche à quelque chose avant de sombrer. Instinctivement, mes yeux se posent sur la forme endormie à mes côtés, mais je me détourne immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je devrais mieux me concentrer sur ma mère. Il faut qu'elle paie. Qu'elle paie. Qu'elle paie. J'ai l'impression d'être un disque trop utilisé, et qui s'est rayé depuis si longtemps.

Qu'elle paie.

Qu'elle paie.

Et j'accompagne chaque phrase en me tailladant le cou un peu plus. Une main m'attrape soudainement le poignet pour me forcer à arrêter ma mutilation.

-Qui doit payer ?

Je sursaute et me tourne pour croiser le visage de Katniss. Je comprends que j'ai parlé à voix haute. Elle a un regard sévère, et en même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'elle compatit avec moi. Mais ce doit bien n'être qu'une illusion. Personne ne peut prendre en pitié le tueur que je suis. Je retire brutalement ma main et lui tourne le dos.

-Peeta, quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Fin du sixième jour, je réponds. Tu n'as pas bougé pendant plus d'un jour. Tu as cumulé trop de fatigue, et le poison était plus puissant que prévu.

J'entends un gargouillement sonore.

-Ta part, dis-je en indiquant un petit tas posé pas loin, sans la regarder pour autant. J'en meurs d'envie cependant, j'aimerai savoir si elle va bien, si elle a repris des couleurs, si ses blessures se portent mieux, mais je joue l'indifférent. Je continue à fixer un point imaginaire dans l'horizon.

-Pourquoi tu me gardes en vie ? demande-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Je suis ta prisonnière maintenant ?

Je ne réponds pas non plus à sa provocation. Elle pousse soudainement un cri. Je me retourne vivement.

-Peeta ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle me désigne le petit pain rond que j'ai pris le soin de laisser à l'abri de la pluie, et que j'ai posé sur son tas de nourriture, en évidence.

-C'est un pain, je dis d'une voix neutre.

-Mais où l'as-tu eu ? Dit-elle en me secouant comme un prunier. Réponds !

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'arrive, mais cela ne me plaît guère d'être ballotté dans tous les sens, alors je pose mes mains sur les siennes et l'oblige à lâcher mon col.

-Du calme, ça vient d'un parachute. Comme il indiquait clairement qu'il venait de ton mentor, je me suis dit que ça serait pas très sport de le manger à ta place.

-Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ? Hurle Katniss, visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie.

J'ai l'impression de devenir sourd avec cette sirène qui me hurle dans les tympans, mais je parviens tout de même à articuler qu'il est arrivé cet après-midi. Elle semble soulagée, mais se fige d'un coup.

-Haymitch m'a envoyé ce pain cet après-midi, alors que j'étais sonnée, et que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir le récupérer…dit-elle incrédule.

Puis elle explose.

-Haymitch, espèce de… !

Je ne vous rapporterai pas la suite de ses paroles, mais sachez qu'elle a employé un vocabulaire très imagé que je ne pensais même pas pouvoir exister. Après s'être, disons, énervée contre son mentor, elle ramène son attention sur moi, et me scrute avec des yeux effrayants.

-Toi…dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Pourquoi tuer tout le monde et me laisser en vie ? De quel côté tu es ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais te protéger, c'est pourtant clair non ? Je me risque à lui répondre.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Toi, tu es un produit du capitol. Tu as certainement des manigances. Je dois te servir, sûrement. Je suis ton appât peut-être.

-Mais réfléchis un peu, je proteste. Qui voudrais-tu que j'attire ?

-Gale. Qui d'autre ?

Ça y est, elle a perdu la tête. Je soupire en mon for intérieur. Je devrais mieux la tuer maintenant, non ?

-On ne sait même pas s'il est en vie celui-là, dis-je pour ma défense.

-Moi je sais.

Ah bon ? Et comment peut-t-elle en être aussi certaine ? Je m'apprête à le lui demander quand elle me pointe le pain.

-Regarde.

Je m'exécute, et remarque un détail qui m'avait échappé au moment de la réception du colis.

-Il y a deux oiseaux dessinés sur le pain, je constate.

-Exact, dit-elle. Donc Gale est toujours vivant.

Bon, je renonce à comprendre. Cette fille doit avoir un taux de poison encore élevé dans son sang. C'est la seule explication possible. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravise.

-Peeta, que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Tuer les autres, te tuer à la fin, et sortir vainqueur de ces 74ème jeux afin de recommencer le cercle vicieux dans lequel je suis depuis déjà si longtemps. Mais je sais que c'est faux. Je ne souhaite plus revivre cela. Et surtout, je sais que jamais je ne la tuerai. Parce que…parce que…Oh, je ne suis pas sûr de le savoir moi-même. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce sentiment qui me tiraille le ventre depuis que je me souviens. Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que je le ressens. Non. J'ai dû l'expérimenter auparavant, mais je ne m'en souviens plus, c'est tout. La haine ? Non. La frustration ? Non plus. Alors quoi ? Je m'aperçois qu'elle attend toujours une réponse.

-Rien, je lâche.

Je me sens vide. Je suis vide. Je n'ai plus d'émotion.

-Je sais que tu peux me trahir à chaque instant, et sans doute le feras-tu lorsque je deviendrai trop gênante. Mais…Peeta-elle me regarde avec gravité-accepterais-tu de m'accompagner au glacier ? Peut-être que…

Mais elle ne finit pas. La manière dont elle me regarde avec insistance me met mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'église et de confesser mes péchés. J'ai l'impression qu'elle agit pareillement à une prêtresse cherchant à sauver mon âme. Comme si mon âme pouvait être sauvée ! Ridicule.

-Je dis ça pour toi. Parce que…j'ai une dette à rembourser. Si on se sépare, on ne se reverra plus, sois en sûr.

Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, je pense instantanément. Ça a jailli de mon esprit d'un coup, et je réalise à quel point elle m'est précieuse. Depuis ce jour…

-Je te suivrai où que tu ailles.

Elle hoche lentement de la tête, et le ciel s'illumine. Il est minuit. Nous levons la tête. Je remarque que Katniss est sereine. Elle doit être certaine que Gale soit vivant. Dans ce cas, qui de Phantom ou Wolfram a survécu ? Les morts répondent à mes estimations, ce sont Azura, Tiago, Avril, et Wolfram. Elle pousse un soupir de soulagement après avoir eu cette confirmation.

-Repose-toi, je vais monter la garde, me dit-elle. Demain va être un jour très long, crois-moi.

* * *

Septième jour.

J'émerge rapidement de mon sommeil. Je me sens encore un peu fatigué, mais ça ira. Je commence à effacer nos traces mais Katniss m'arrête.

-On n'a pas le temps, et puis ça ne servirait à rien.

Elle est pressée de rejoindre le glacier et fait de grands pas. Je la suis comme une ombre. Elle tourne la tête pour voir si je la suis.

-Tu es discret. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

Je pense que je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. A mon arrivée au capitol, j'ai passé des semaines à m'entraîner sur ça. Wyrd m'avait dit que je marchais comme un éléphant.

-Sois discret, ou sois mort.

Leçon numéro 56. Horrible leçon. Je pénétrais dans une maison noire, et je devais subtiliser la bague portée par la propriétaire. On faisait ça au capitol. Quand j'y arrivais, on prétextait qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer au capitol, puis on prenait un prisonnier d'un district quelconque et on l'accusait à travers un procès public avant de l'exécuter. Cela permettait en quelque sorte de raffermir l'autorité du capitol sur ses pantins, et de montrer sa toute-puissance. Si j'échouais et que l'habitant me découvrait, on l'exécutait purement et simplement. Personne ne posait de question au capitol. Votre voisin disparaissait mystérieusement, et était remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre. Eux aussi, je les ai sur la conscience. Surtout que l'échec était toujours suivi de sanction.

Nous arrivons à la rivière. Je constate épouvanté que celle-ci n'est plus de glace.

-Il faut traverser, dit katniss imperturbable.

-Plus bas, je dis d'un ton autoritaire pour masquer l'angoisse qui m'étreint. Le courant est moins fort.

Elle me dévisage en silence, mais je reste impassible. Finalement, elle se laisse convaincre et nous longeons la rive. Je cherche désespérément un autre moyen de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle ne quitte pas des yeux le glacier.

-Ici c'est bon.

Le moment fatidique est arrivé. Je la vois entrer doucement dans le cours d'eau. L'eau lui arrive bientôt aux chevilles, puis aux genoux, au buste…elle marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus, et se met à nager. Jamais je n'y arriverai. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle atteint le versant de la rive qu'elle réalise que je ne la suis pas. Je suis tout simplement paralysé devant cette eau.

-Peeta, dépêche-toi.

Je fais des allées et venues, j'essaie de prendre mon courage à deux mains, mais sans succès. Je déglutis :

-Vas-y sans moi, je te rejoins plus tard.

Bien sûr, tout cela est faux. Je ne me risquerai pas à traverser ce torrent fou. C'est alors qu'elle rentre dans l'eau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la contempler :

-Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu fais Katniss ?

-Je viens te chercher bougre d'âne.

-Non, non non non ! Je dis, en proie à une panique.

-Peeta !

Elle écarquille les yeux.

-J'ai dit non, je proteste.

-Non, derrière toi !

Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle me pointe, et je hoquète de surprise. Des vagues déferlent sur nous à vitesse grand V. Etant dans une sorte de cuvette, l'eau glisse naturellement sur la pente. Le glacier est au centre. Et à présent, il est notre unique espoir d'échapper à ce tsunami. Je cours sans réfléchir vers Katniss. Elle me tend la main.

-Je ne sais pas nager, je l'admets ! Criai-je, un peu honteux de le dire.

Nos mains se cherchent frénétiquement. Au moment où elle m'attrape, nous sommes balayés par une trombe d'eau qui s'écrase sur nous. Je tournoie comme une toupie. Le courant m'entraîne de manière irrésistible vers le fond. Des bulles s'échappent de ma bouche. Je bats des pieds par réflexe mais ma progression se résume à zéro centimètres. Je me heurte soudainement à une paroi et je comprends que je suis au pied du glacier. Je m'accroche au bloc de glace à l'instant où la vague se retire, et comprend mon erreur. Je ne suis pas au pied, mais à plusieurs mètres de haut. Pris de vertige, je raffermis ma prise sur la glace. Si je fais le moindre faux pas, c'est la chute dans le néant. Une voix crie mon nom. Je lève lentement les yeux. C'est Katniss. Elle est sur un rebord, sûrement la route qui serpente à travers le glacier, et que j'avais pris pour descendre la première fois. Si j'arrive à l'atteindre…je pourrai m'en sortir.

-Prends ma main !

Je secoue la tête. Si je fais ça, c'est le plongeon pour nous deux. Elle n'arrivera pas à me remonter. Le froid me glace entièrement, et je ne sens plus mes mains. Je respire difficilement, et commence à me hisser à la force des poignets.

La pente de la falaise est très raide, et je manque plusieurs fois de m'écorcher sur la paroi de glace. Tous mes muscles sont mobilisés dans cet ultime effort. Je grimace sous l'effort. Alors que je crois être tiré d'affaire, une autre vague vient s'écraser au niveau de mes jambes. Je perds l'équilibre et pendant un affreux moment je me vois tomber dans le vide. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur, ni de crier.

Je tombe.

Une force gigantesque me repousse et m'élève.

Une autre vague qui part dans l'autre sens.

Je voltige sur plusieurs mètres dans les airs avant de m'écraser lourdement sur le chemin que je convoitais tant d'atteindre. Maintenant au moins, c'est fait. Je reste ainsi, allongé sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Je réalise que je suis passé à côté de la mort, et je me mets à trembler de plus en plus. La mort, c'est traître. Ça vous guette tout le long de votre vie, et ça vous saute dessus sans crier gare durant vos faiblesses.

-Peeta.

La voix est douce. Une forme s'approche de moi. C'est Katniss.

-Rien de cassé ? T'as chuté de plus de dix mètres de haut.

Je secoue la tête, mais je suis encore sous le choc. Elle me regarde avec des yeux inquiets. Bon, va falloir que je la rassure. J'ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Serai-je devenu muet ?

-On devrait bouger avant que le rapide ne nous emporte.

J'acquiesce, incapable de dire le moindre mot. On se lève et je sens une faiblesse à ma cheville. Elle s'est foulée. je serre les dents. Hors de question qu'elle s'en rende compte. Sauf que c'est le cas. Elle me regarde de ses yeux sombres. J'esquisse un sourire, mais ses yeux descendent au niveau de mon entorse. Raté pour la discrétion. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne en pitié, alors j'accélère le pas.

-On va arranger ça en haut.

Mon cœur rate un battement. C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Pas d'apitoiement, mais des paroles sensées. Je me tourne vers elle mais soudainement, quelqu'un d'autre attire mon attention.

-Hello.

Je sens Katniss qui se tend. Eero est devant nous. Il nous barre la route alors que nous sommes presque arrivés. Heureusement pour nous, il n'est pas en possession de sa faux. Il a dû la perdre en échappant au raz-de-marée. Je scrute les alentours à la recherche des deux autres survivants. Logiquement, ils ne devraient pas être bien loin, mais je ne les vois pas.

-Je te propose un marché.

Cela m'irrite beaucoup car il me met expressément à l'écart en ne fixant que Katniss.

-Je te laisse passer.

Jusque-là, ça me convient. Si Katniss peut passer, ça me rassurera.

-Et tu me laisses Peeta.

-Une vie contre une autre, ton marché me paraît juste.

Eero sourit. Pas moi.

Elle s'avance, elle va le dépasser. Je réalise que jouer le gentil ne sert à rien si l'on veut s'en sortir. C'est dommage. Ce n'était pas l'image que je gardais d'elle dans mes souvenirs. Pas celui d'une fille froide, qui enchaîne un coup sur la nuque brusquement, qui se fait attraper le bras et retourner en arrière, qui crie sous la douleur, qui…

Je sors de mon mutisme.

-Katniss !

En deux bonds je les rejoins et attrape Eero pour le projeter de toutes mes forces sur le glacier.

Un vrombissement titanesque me vrille les tympans. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir une masse sombre, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agit.

-Qu…

-C'est Haymitch ! Dit Katniss qui sourit pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux.

Haymitch ? Qui c'est lui ? C'est dans les jeux ça ?

Je ne peux plus respirer subitement. Une poigne puissante me bloque la respiration. Je pivote pour reprendre l'avantage, mais le colosse est fort et ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Je plonge dans ses yeux vairons. Un vrai gouffre. Je suffoque, l'air n'arrive plus à mes poumons. Je rejette brutalement ma tête en arrière et doit cogner son nez car il lâche prise. Je tombe à genoux, mais me remet en position de défense, prêt à riposter. Seulement voilà, un couteau finit sa course dans la poitrine de mon adversaire. Je vois du coin de l'œil Phantom et Gale courir en me pointant du doigt l'hovercraft.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent, j'ai l'impression de devenir sourd. Mes yeux se posent sur le tribut au sol. Il me regarde avec pitié et articule des sons, mais je n'entends rien. Puis je regarde Katniss. Elle aussi semble me parler en me pointant l'énorme machine qui amorce l'ouverture de la soute, mais je n'entends rien. Pourtant, je sais exactement ce qu'elle me dit.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Katniss ouvre des yeux ronds. Comment lui expliquer que je ne suis pas prêt à affronter le monde réel ? Comment lui dire que toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans une arène, que c'en est presque devenu ma maison ? Comment lui faire comprendre que je ne suis bon qu'à tuer et dépecer ? Je ne pourrai jamais me réhabiliter à la vie.

-Je reste ici, dis-je alors qu'elle s'est rapproché de moi.

Je la regarde sérieusement, et elle me rend mon regard. Sans trop réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive, elle m'attrape la main et l'enveloppe dans les siennes. Elle chuchote, mais cette fois-ci, je l'entends très distinctement :

-Montre-leur que tu n'es pas qu'un simple pion.

Je suis stupéfait.

Quelqu'un crie le nom de celle qui est là, juste à côté de moi, elle se retourne et répond qu'elle arrive. Puis son attention se reporte sur moi, ses yeux brillent, elle me demande de la suivre.

Et je m'exécute. Mes pieds bougent seuls. Je me mets à courir, la main toujours dans la sienne. On arrive presque à la machine. Je peux déjà apercevoir Gale et Phantom avalés par le monstre mécanique.

Et je m'arrête. Je fais volte-face et je cours dans l'autre sens.


	12. Chapter 12: Oublie-moi

Oulah, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de temps! Surtout que je ne pourrai pas publier durant près d'un mois là pour cause de vacances. Je vais quand même faire un effort et publier un chapitre avant ce dimanche. Désolé Leah pour tous ces cliffhangers, mais je trouve ça tellement facile à mettre xD (je me calmerai pour le prochain chapitre!)

Merci Coco07 pour ta review des plus constructives, j'ai juste adoré ton analyse. Moi aussi, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ;)

**Chapitre 12 :Oublie-moi**

Je cours sans regarder derrière moi en essayant de maîtriser mes dérapages sur le sol glissant.

J'arrive à hauteur d'Eero qui agonise. Le couteau qu'a lancé Gale a atteint ses côtes. Je l'attrape et passe ma tête sous son épaule. J'ose un coup d'œil vers l'hovercraft, sûr qu'il a démarré sans nous, mais il est à la même place. Katniss me regarde avec incompréhension. Je porte à moitié mon fardeau mais il est décidément trop lourd. Eero gémit sous la douleur :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je respire un bon coup et répond :

-Parce que toi et moi, on est pareils. Je sais ce que tu as enduré.

Le poids se fait soudainement plus léger, et j'aperçois Katniss de l'autre côté d'Eero, en train de le soutenir. Je la regarde, interrogateur, pendant que nous accélérons. Elle sourit. Elle ME sourit.

-Tu as raison. Comment ai-je pu un instant pensé abandonner celui sans qui la révolte n'aurait jamais pu se faire ?

Je me mords les lèvres à ces paroles. J'ai l'impression d'être poignardé. Je me hais tellement.

On arrive près de l'hovercraft. Gale et Phantom sautent pour nous aider sur les derniers mètres.

-Magnez-vous ! Hurle un adulte un peu ébréché vu sa tête.

On finit par atteindre la soute, et on s'y glisse. Je m'autorise enfin à respirer une fois en sécurité. Katniss prend la situation en main :

-Emmenez le blessé dans la salle de repos, des couvertures pour nous, et de l'antiseptique. N'oubliez pas de la nourriture, merci. Et toi…

Elle dit cela en regardant l'adulte à la gueule de bois.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas boire ! Je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu as réussi à nous sauver.

-Calme chérie, j'ai juste bu ce matin, à cause de la pression. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait, hips, de devoir voler un hovercraft à la barbe et au nez des gens du capitol.

-Il ne sait pas, c'est moi qui aie tout fait, dit une voix féminine suraigüe.

-Effie ? C'est toi qui as tout fait ?

-J'ai pris mon destin en main, sourit une dame habillée de rose criant, un peu sur les nerfs.

Ça ne doit pas lui arriver tous les jours de trahir le capitol. Elle continue tout de même :

-Et qui est donc ce garçon au joli minois ? Il n'était pas dans le programme à ce que je sache.

Elle dit cela en me pinçant les joues. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai mis à terre l'ennemie, mais je me force à me calmer, et je me recule gentiment.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu l'as pas abandonné ? Moi, je voulais juste Phantom.

Je me tourne pour voir un garçon grand, blond aux yeux bleus.

-Tu es qui ? Demande Phantom.

-Cato, réplique l'intéressé. Celui à qui tu as piqué la place. Ce devait être MES hunger games.

Une fille s'approche du dénommé Cato et pose une main sur son épaule, un sourire en coin.

-Il veut se mesurer à toi pour savoir qui est le meilleur. Mais ça, ce sera une fois qu'on aura réglé cette rébellion. Tu as intérêt à sortir vivant. Moi c'est Clove, enchantée de vous connaître.

-Haymitch, combien de personnes as-tu ramené dans ce vaisseau ? Demande Katniss en se tapant le front.

-Des tas, répond-il sur le même ton exaspéré. Tous ceux qui font partis de la rébellion ont tenu à venir.

-Mais t'as ramené que des gosses triple buse !

-Retire ce que tu as dit, rugit Cato. Moi, je me suis engagé dans la rébellion parce que c'était cool. En un sens, ça ressemble un peu aux hunger games, sauf qu'on tue le président Snow. C'est un super challenge.

-Je le tuerai avant toi, chuchote Clove avec un sourire malicieux.

-Pas sûr, dit-il en la regardant.

Ils rigolent. Bizarre ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Je reporte mon attention sur les autres présences. Katniss, a raison, il n'y a que des adolescents ou presque. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air très préparé à attaquer le capitol, surtout que l'alerte est lancée à présent. Gale se lève et s'approche de nous.

-Je rejoins l'avis de Cato, dit-il sérieusement. Tu n'avais pas besoin de l'emmener. N'oublies pas qu'il est avec le capitol. Il pourrait tout faire foirer. Il est dangereux Catnip.

-Il ne nous a pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion, dit-elle en utilisant le « nous » pour se protéger. Il est de notre côté.

-Mais enfin, tu ne vois donc pas que ce n'est que de la stratégie ? crie Gale, quittant tout d'un coup son air calme.

-Pourquoi aurait-il sauvé Eero alors ? Parce qu'il est le symbole même de la révolte ! Il donne espoir aux gens. Peeta savait pertinemment. Il est avec nous, répète-t-elle.

Je me lève d'un bond et part furibard dans la pièce d'à côté. Je m'apprête à rouvrir ma plaie au cou, qui ne s'est d'ailleurs pas cicatrisée lorsque Katniss rentre dans la salle. Nous ne sommes que deux.

-Excuse les veux-tu, me dit-elle. Ils ont juste peur de toi.

-Ils devraient.

-Peeta, écoute…

-Non toi écoute, je la coupe. Ce que tu dis est totalement faux. Arrête de me couvrir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je n'ai pas sauvé Eero pour les raisons que tu as invoqués. J'ai juste agi de manière purement égoïste.

Katniss fait un pas en arrière, mais je continue sur ma lancée, la tête entre les mains:

-Je ne me fais pas d'espoir, la mort est à ses trousses, il ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre. Je…je suis tellement égoïste. J'avais l'impression que si je le sauvais, alors en un sens…peut-être que moi aussi j'aurai pu être sauvé. Je me hais encore plus en pensant cela.

-Les raisons, ça importe peu. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là Peeta. Je me fiche des intentions que tu avais en le sauvant.

Je reste silencieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Des bruits furieux se font entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. Je sais sans trop de mal de qui il s'agit. On se lève en même temps.

-Il a besoin d'aide, dit-elle.

J'acquiesce et on se rend dans la salle des soins. Quatre personnes sont en train d'essayer de maîtriser Eero qui est allongé sur une table. Il perd son sang en se débattant, je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher d'admirer sa ténacité. Il se calme enfin, à bout de forces, et nous voit :

-Peeta, dit-il sur un ton semi-désespéré, dis leur de nous relâcher dans l'arène. On n'a pas fini les jeux. Il faut que je t'explose la cervelle, tu comprends ? Où est ma faux ? Quelqu'un a pris ma faux !

Je le regarde avec pitié. Il était tellement différent le premier jour de son arrivée. Lorsque l'opération commence, on perd rapidement la notion de réalité. On n'arrive plus à distinguer ce qui est réel du faux. Lui avait essayé de passer outre en se parlant tout seul pour ne pas devenir fou, se rappelant son passé. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu capter quelques bribes de ses monologues, mais à cette époque, je n'avais pas encore réalisé qu'une révolte sérieuse se tramait. Haymitch est adossé au mur, sceptique. Katniss prend la parole :

-Toutes les mutations sont horribles. Tu te souviens de ça Eero ?

Rien qu'un ricanement en guise de réponse. Elle décide de changer de stratégie, et reproduit le sifflement symbolique de la révolte. Eero s'arrête un instant, aux aguets. Alors que je crois que ça y est, il a recouvré la mémoire, un sourire s'étire sur son visage, et il se met à rire tel un fou, de plus en plus fort.

-Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire, conclut Katniss, se laissant tomber sur un siège.

-Si seulement…

-Quoi ? Me demande-t-elle.

-Non rien, c'est stupide, je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve en ce moment.

-Dis toujours.

-Eh bien, à chaque fois que je croisais Eero dans le couloir menant à l'entraînement et qu'il avait encore un tant soit peu de contrôle sur lui-même, il parlait tout seul. Plusieurs il a répété : Pourquoi ai-je raté ? Rien ne changera. Pauvre Rue, dis-je en me remémorant de la scène. Mais…j'ignore qui est cette Rue, mais il avait l'air de tenir à elle.

-Rue ? Bondit le mentor de Katniss. Y a bien une Rue à bord, mais je doute que vous parliez d'elle. La fillette en question n'a que douze ans, elle vient du district onze.

-Si c'est moi je pense, fait une petite voix.

On se retourne tous pour apercevoir une petite fille à la peau miel et aux cheveux bouclés, couleur ébène.

-Haymitch ! Comment as-tu pu accepter qu'elle vienne à bord ? Elle doit avoir l'âge de Prim…

-C'est moi qui ai insisté, dit-elle en s'approchant du garçon aux yeux vairons. Je voulais le revoir après toutes ces années pour le remercier.

-Pas trop près petite, ça mord ces machins-là, grogne Haymitch, mais elle n'écoute pas.

Nous sommes tous rivés sur elle. Eero aussi la regarde intensément. Elle arrive à sa hauteur et lui prend la main emprisonnée par des lanières de cuir. Il a un infime tressaillement, mais ne proteste pas.

-Laissez-nous s'il vous plaît.

On se regarde avec Katniss, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, entraînant au passage un Haymitch sidéré. Je pense vu sa tête que cette scène lui a fait plus d'effets que n'importe quelle vodka. Je suis le dernier à quitter la pièce.

-Tu te souviens du train ? Dit-elle lentement en souriant. Moi je n'oublierai jamais ce jour.

Puis je referme la porte. Le mentor colle immédiatement son œil contre le trou de la serrure, mais sans succès. On ne distingue rien. Nous sommes voués à attendre derrière qu'elle veuille bien nous ouvrir. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Katniss et la surprend à me dévisager. Elle se détourne d'un bond, mal à l'aise. Nous ne disons rien un temps, puis Haymitch se décide à briser le silence :

-Je vais m'enfiler de la vodka.

Il sort sans que l'un de nous ne cherche à le retenir. Je sens le regard de Katniss sur moi.

-J'aurai aimé les sauver.

-Qui ? Je demande.

-Ceux de l'arène. J'aurai aimé sauver Alec. Je lui avais promis une place avec nous au glacier. Mais il est mort.

Je réponds après une hésitation :

-Je crois que…c'est pareil pour moi. Jill a été ma première alliée. Je n'ai pas été là pour elle.

-Mais tu étais là pour les pains, dit Katniss.

Je sens sa voix trembler.

-Pardon ?

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle.

-Non rien. J'ai été bête de penser que tu t'en souviendrais. Mais merci Peeta. J'avais toujours voulu te le dire. Alors…merci.

Je hoche de la tête dubitatif. Mes souvenirs, c'est un peu comme un brouillard qu'on dissipe à l'aide d'un ventilateur. Ça peut prendre du temps, mais je compte bien me rappeler mon passé. J'ai juste l'intime conviction que je dois protéger Katniss.

-Peeta, de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?

Je ne dis rien. La tension monte d'un cran.

-Peeta, réponds.

-De rien du tout, je lâche.

-Alors pourquoi ce revirement de comportement ?

Elle m'attrape par le bras et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux. La porte s'ouvre à cet instant. Sauvé par le gong. C'est Rue. Elle a une mine inquiète.

-Tout va bien ? S'informe Katniss, toute pâle. Tu n'as rien ?

Rue secoue la tête.

-Moi ça va, mais Eero…

On entre dans la pièce avec crainte. Eero est là, le visage mouillé. Il grimace. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui le fait le plus souffrir ne vient pas des blessures physiques. C'est bien plus profond.

-Dieu, qu'ai-je fait ?

Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer notre présence. On s'avance.

-Je suis si horrible.

J'ai la sensation de me voir dans un miroir. Il réagit comme moi. Sauf que je ne suis pas écroulé à ce point. Peut-être que je suis réellement un monstre. Il me voit enfin.

-Peeta ? Mon ami ! Celui qui m'a soutenu dans tous ces moments de désespoir. Tu es là !

Je sens un regard insistant. C'est Katniss. Elle fait une de ces têtes.

-Tu as bien dit « ami » Eero ? S'étrangle-t-elle.

-Oui. Sans lui j'aurai plongé depuis si longtemps. Les tortures étaient insupportables. Mais Peeta a toujours été là. Pas très bavard, mais c'était une présence humaine, tu comprends ?

-Comment vous êtes-vous connus ?

-Ils me l'ont jeté dans ma cellule en pensant que je le tuerai, dis-je en haussant les épaules. La suite de l'histoire est plutôt compliquée. Au début je l'ai ignoré, mais après réflexion, j'ai changé d'avis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne la même voie que moi, alors chaque fois qu'il sortait de ses « visites », je le prenais à part pour lui faire répéter sa vie. Le moindre détail peut vous sauver de la folie. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffi, vois le résultat.

-Alors durant tout ce temps, tu luttais pour ne pas plonger…dit Katniss songeuse. Comment as-tu…

-Non tu te trompes. J'ai plongé dans les plus profonds abysses. Je suis un monstre. Si tu savais ce que…

-C'est vrai je ne sais rien, me coupe-t-elle. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre. Parce qu'un monstre n'aurait jamais agi ainsi.

-Elle a raison, dit Eero. On a tous tellement de préjugés avant de te connaître. Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Je me sens chamboulé. J'avais une image si horrible de moi depuis. A eux deux, ils arrivent presque à me faire oublier qui je suis et ce que j'ai fait. Eero tousse.

-Il faut te reposer, je l'interromps.

-Non, pas le temps. Je sens que c'est l'heure. Trouve une caméra, j'aimerai laisser un dernier message aux résistants avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

Katniss sort en courant pour exaucer son dernier souhait. Il n'y a plus que Rue et moi. Elle pleure, et je sens les larmes monter en moi. Une éternité que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir capable d'éprouver cette sensation.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Je chuchote, un peu mal à l'aise face à cette révélation qui m'a pris de court.

-Faut que tu arrêtes de feindre de jouer le rôle du méchant sans cesse. Tu n'en es pas un. Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à ce qu'on te déteste ? A ce qu'ELLE te déteste ?

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je avec sincérité. J'ai la sensation qu'en me punissant, je rétablis une forme de justice.

-Ridicule, soupire Eero. Dis, tu te souviens de ton passé à présent ?

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Rue :

-Non, rien.

-Menteur, rit faiblement Eero avant de reprendre son sérieux. Se souvenir est toute une épreuve douloureuse. Il faut être prêt, sinon ça n'arrive pas. Rue m'a ouvert les yeux. Peeta, c'est vraiment atroce comme moment, mais c'est nécessaire crois-moi. Ce moment où tu confrontes tes deux personnalités.

-J'en ai toujours eu qu'une, protestai-je.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi. J'étais sûr d'être ce tueur adorant le capitol. Mais toi aussi, tu retrouveras ta vraie personnalité, et à ce moment-là, tu devras choisir. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de faire ce choix, je vais mourir.

Je ne peux pas le contredire cette fois-ci. Rue prend sa main, les yeux brillants.

-Nous quitte pas maintenant. S'il te plaît.

Katniss revient avec Haymitch et Effie qui tient une caméra.

-Y a moyen de faire diffuser ça en direct ? interroge Eero avec difficulté.

-Absolument, on a réussi à pirater leur système. Mais ça ne pourra pas durer longtemps.

-Pas grave. Je n'ai pas besoin de longtemps.

Effie met en marche la caméra. Nous sommes tous conscients qu'il s'agit de ses dernières paroles.

-Ici Eero. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait aux Hunger Games n'est pas pardonnable, mais laissez-moi vous transmettre mon soutien. La révolte est en marche, et rien ne pourra l'arrêter. Nous devons réussir. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Peeta…-il reprend sa respiration- Peeta sera mon successeur. Il reprend le flambeau de la révolte.

Haymitch crie un c'est dans la boîte. Je suis médusé.

-J'espère que tu acceptes, même si je ne t'ai pas consulté.

Il se détourne vite de moi alors que je reste pantois devant sa déclaration.

-Rue. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais retrouver Elisa. Ça sera la première fois, j'espère qu'elle viendra me chercher à l'entrée de la montagne. Je saluerai Ana aussi, mais ne sois pas pressé de la rejoindre. Elle t'attend tranquillement.

-Chaque chose en son temps, sourit tristement la fillette.

Nous nous éclipsons discrètement.

-C'est génial, me sourit Katniss. Il a réussi à te laver de tes crimes. On te fera confiance désormais, tu es notre meneur.

-Je sais pas, dis-je hésitant. Je ne me sens pas capable d'assumer ce rôle.

Gale et les autres arrivent à cet instant.

-Félicitations, dit Phantom. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à se rendre au capitol et à pulvériser White Snow.

-Ça va être dur d'y pénétrer. Je suis sûr que c'est un vrai labyrinthe grommèle Gale.

-Mais Peeta peut nous y emmener ! Il y a vécu quatre ans après tout ! Il doit sûrement connaître le capitol comme sa poche ! Clame Katniss.

On sent l'excitation monter dans l'atmosphère. Je suis seul à ne pas me réjouir.

-Peeta, tu nous y conduis ? Demande Katniss pleine d'espoir.

-Non.

Tous les regards se braquent sur moi instantanément.

-Je ne vous y conduirai pas.

* * *

Je suis traîné et attaché violemment dans une salle exiguë.

-Non ne faites pas ça ! Vous vous trompez sur lui ! Crie Katniss derrière, mais la porte se referme sur elle. Gale me méprise :

-Je le savais que tu n'étais pas des nôtres. T'as peut-être réussi à duper Katniss, mais moi, on ne me la fait pas. Tu n'as jamais changé de camp. Eero a essayé de te couvrir, mais lui aussi est passé entre les mains du capitol. Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te frapper.

Il claque la porte en s'en allant, et je me retrouve de nouveau seul, comme je l'étais toutes ces années. Je crois que je me suis assoupi, car lorsque je me réveille, il y a une sonnerie d'alarme. Le vaisseau est comme secoué à intervalles irréguliers.

Je prends un temps avant de comprendre la situation.

Le capitol nous a retrouvés. Il est à nos trousses.


	13. Chapter 13: Mémoire altérée

_Ouh j'ai fait vite cette fois hein! Bon, je vous préviens de suite, ce chapitre va faire scandale...alors n'ayez pas peur, calez-vous tranquillement dans votre fauteuil, et évitez de cliquer sur la petite croix en haut à droite. Quoi? Pourquoi venez-vous de la regarder? Mais non, y a rien à voir!_

_Encore merci à mes deux uniques lectrices (bah...les autres je les connais po ^^)_

_Coco07, ne me saute pas au cou à cause de ce chapitre je t'en prie...Moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir ce qui va lui arriver...oui je sais, je l'ai quand même écrit. je suis sadique. Hihi._

_Leah12345, promis pas de cliffhanger ;) Oui, il n'y avait pas la tension du chapitre 11 entre Katniss et Peeta, mais faut dire que ce dernier a tout fait pour éviter de lui parler hein! J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir après ce chapitre!_

_Bonnes vacances! Tchuss!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Mémoire altérée**

Je me débats comme je peux, mais Gale a bien resserré les liens. C'est à peine si je peux bouger le petit doigt. La voix d'Effie sort des haut-parleurs:  
-Tous au sous-sol! Nous allons larguer les capsules. Dépêchez-vous!

Rien qu'à l'entendre, on devient hystérique. Je me calme et essaie de me remémorer les cours d'évasion au capitol. Combien de fois me suis-je entraîné à cela? Alors, les mains positionnés comme ça, je tourne le buste ainsi, je monte les épaules et...et la porte s'écrase à terre. J'ai un moment de stupeur, pensant que le capitol m'a retrouvé quand la silhouette de Katniss apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle me détache rapidement et me demande de la suivre. On se précipite au sous-sol, non sans encombre car le vaisseau est secoué de part et d'autre. Les étagères s'écroulent, tout se fracasse. Je marche comme si j'étais bourré, c'est-à-dire penché. Une mauvaise surprise nous attend une fois arrivé. Il n'y a plus personne.

-Ils sont partis sans toi, je constate, sans me rendre compte que je suis dans la même situation qu'elle.

-J'ai sauté au dernier moment. A l'heure qu'il est, Gale doit avoir découvert la supercherie. Il doit être fou de rage.

-Pourquoi être revenu me chercher?

-Parce qu'Eero t'a désigné pour être le successeur. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Je ne vous emmènerai pas à Snow, dis-je d'un ton plus froid que ce que je voulais.

-Oui, je sais, c'est à cause d'elle. Vite un plan B, on risque de se faire exploser à tout moment là.

J'avise un parachute et je le lui tends.

-C'est du suicide. Nous survolons le capitol à plusieurs centaines de mètres, bien au-dessus des nuages. Dès qu'on sautera de l'hovercraft, les avions nous mitrailleront comme des lapins.

-A la vitesse à laquelle on ira, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils nous atteindront, dis-je d'un air de défi.

Une minute plus tard, on est à la sortie du vaisseau, prêts à sauter.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui a le parachute? Grommelle Katniss.

-Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance.

-Arrête avec ton sourire narquois

Elle me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, et nous sautons. Nous sommes reliés mais je la tiens quand même dans mes bras alors que nous piquons vers les nuages. Katniss me pointe quelque chose, et je vois les avions nous foncer dessus. Une rafale crépite à mes oreilles, mais nous sommes soudainement engloutis par les nuages. La vitesse est affolante, nous descendons comme une pierre, avec autant de grâce. Nous allons atterrir près de la ville, je peux la voir.

-Ess'.. d.. t'en ...'procher!

Nous allons trop vite pour que je capte ses phrases, mais je comprends ce qu'elle veut. Je me penche et nous virons de bord.

-Le ..'ute!

-Quoi? Je hurle pour couvrir le vent.

-...'Chute!

Ah oui, le parachute. Petit objet bien utile pour éviter de ressembler à une omelette à l'arrivée. Je l'actionne et une corolle blanche s'ouvre au-dessus de nous.

Le sol se rapproche tranquillement quand notre beau parachute est déchiré par les kamikazes. Partie deux du programme après le vol en chute libre? La chute libre pardi! J'entends des hurlements horribles, avant de me faire secouer par Katniss. Ah oui, c'était moi qui hurlais ainsi. On va se prendre les arbres de la forêt qui entourent le capitol si ça continue.

-Accroche-toi, je lui lance.

-Peeta!

Je la prends bien dans mes bras, et pivote afin de me retrouver dos face au sol. Et là j'attends. Oh pas longtemps, mais ces secondes me paraissent une éternité. L'impact me broie le dos. On se cogne aux arbres. Nous n'avons pas atteint le sol que pour moi, c'est le blackout.

* * *

Je me réveille avec la sensation d'être en mille morceaux. Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'assez passionné en puzzle pour me reconstituer? J'ouvre les yeux mais la lumière m'aveugle, et je les referme immédiatement.

-Peeta.

-Hum?

-J'ai nettoyé ta plaie au dos.

-Laquelle? Je demande, encore à l'ouest.

-Celle que tu t'es faite en te transperçant à une branche...

-Ah celle-là...Hein quoi?!

Je me reprends et me relève aussitôt pour me retrouver torse nu.

-Te lève pas si vite. Tiens, me dit-elle en me tendant mon T-shirt que j'avais troqué contre mes affaires aux jeux lors du trajet en hovercraft. Désolée, mais c'était nécessaire pour te soigner. Et puis, je pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi tôt.

Je prends mon T-shirt et entreprends de le remettre en évitant de réveiller une blessure envore vive.

-Combien de temps ai-je été dans les vapes? Demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

-Une journée entière. Je t'ai traîné jusqu'ici, c'est un bon abri si l'on considère que les agents du capitol ne nous ont pas encore trouvés.

-On a dû passer inaperçu par rapport aux capsules, je dis la bouche encore pâteuse. Nous ne sommes pas leur priorité.

-Profitons-en pour aller lui rendre visite.

-Je n'irai pas, dis-je en réajustant mon haut.

-je ne parle pas du capitol mais d'elle.

Je me fige un instant. Mais je reprends rapidement le contrôle de la situation.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

-Si. Je sais où elle se trouve.

-Moi aussi. Au district douze.

-Non.

Je la considère.

-Elle est ici, souffle Katniss. Au capitol. Ils ont emménagé après ton départ.

Je titube contre mon gré, et elle m'oblige à m'asseoir.

-je sais qu'elle doit payer. Allons-y. Tu dois régler tes comptes une dernière fois, et ensuite, promets-moi que tu m'accompagneras descendre ce salaud de Snow.

Je ne dis rien, assommé par la nouvelle.

-Je suis la seule à pouvoir t'y mener, insiste Katniss.

-Je peux te menacer, dis-je sans grande conviction.

-Promets-moi Peeta, dit-elle sans tenir compte de ma remarque.

Cette fille m'a piégé. Je ne peux rien faire. Je soupire.

-Promis alors.

* * *

Nous sommes dans une rue commerçante, et nous nous baladons sans aucun problème au milieu de cette foule. Elle n'a même pas l'air inquiète, et se comporte comme d'habitude. L'information d'une révolte dans les autres districts ne filtre pas jusqu'ici. Quelques personnes se retournent à notre passage. Sans doute ne sommes-nous pas assez excentriques à leurs goûts. En tout cas, deux gamins perdus dans une grande ville avec une sale mine de zombie, moi je trouve ça plutôt excentrique.

On a dû voler des vêtements pour éviter qu'on nous reconnaisse. C'est moi qui m'y suis collé. Et là, nous avons besoin d'armes. Mais j'oublie un petit détail. Il n'y a aucun foutu marchand d'armes dans cette ville! Et c'est là que je souris. Un pacificateur vient d'entrer dans mon champ de vision.

-Katniss, attire-le dans cette ruelle, je chuchote en m'y rendant.

Deux minutes après, je les vois.

-Par ici Monsieur l'agent. Il m'a semblé y voir quelque chose d'anormal, dit-elle d'un ton de détresse.

Je surgis et l'attrape par derrière. Je donne un coup sec et il s'écroule. Je récupère l'arme sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Peeta, t'étais pas obligé de le tuer.

-Tu oublies que j'ai été entraîné pour tuer quiconque se dressera en travers de ma route, dis-je d'un ton glaçant. Bougeons.

Elle indique la voie à suivre. Nous parcourons plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Je serre les poings devant cet univers trop rose. Tout ça, elle l'a obtenu grâce à moi. Je me force à garder mon sang-froid.

-C'est ici.

Je lève les yeux vers la maison indiquée. Elle m'a l'air calme, mais elle est criblée de balles. Mauvais signe.

-Attends-moi là, dis-je d'un ton autoritaire.

-Ne te laisse plus manipuler Peeta. Tu sais de quoi est capable ta mère.

J'acquiesce, puis entre. A ma grande surprise, la porte est ouverte.

-Bienvenue à la maison Peeta, dit une voix douce.

Je me tourne, le visage inexpressif pour rencontrer celui de celle que je hais le plus. J'ai tant attendu ce moment.

La confrontation est arrivée. Pourtant, en la voyant, toute envie de vengeance me quitte. Elle ressemble à une dame un peu vieillie, si vulnérable. Et surtout elle me sourit. Un sourire triste. Non! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse avoir.

-Tu as tellement grandi Peeta. Je ne te reconnaîtrai pas si tu n'avais été mon fils, rit-elle, découvrant une rangée de dents un peu jaunies.

Je lève mon arme vers elle.

-Tu vas attaquer ta vieille mère? dit-elle en prenant l'air offensé.

C'est faux. Elle n'est pas si vieille. Elle joue sur ça, c'est tout. Elle doit avoir la quarantaine non? Oh je ne sais plus. Je prends ma respiration.

-Tu n'es plus ma mère. Tu ne l'as plus été dès le moment où tu m'as livré à eux. Tu m'as brisé le cœur.

-Mais tu t'es porté volontaire Peeta, tu ne t'en souviens pas?

Mon cœur s'arrête. Elle joue avec mes nerfs ou quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? dis-je en reculant d'un pas.

-Ce jour-là, c'est toi qui m'a brisé le cœur chéri. On...On était dans la chambre, renifle-t-elle, et tu as entendu le discours du président Snow.

J'ai un flashback et je me revois effectivement dans la chambre avec ma mère, le président parle en bruit de fond.

-ça t'a tellement emballé que tu as voulu te porter volontaire.

C'est très brouillon dans ma tête, mais je me vois en effet en train de crier que je me porte volontaire. Un doute horrible me saisit. Et si je m'étais trompé depuis le début?

-je ne voulais que ton bien Peeta, mais tu voulais nous offrir tout ça. Je t'ai dit que notre boulangerie suffirait, mais tu voulais qu'on te considère comme un héros.

-La ferme, dis-je.

-Peeta mon cœur, tout va bien?

-La ferme, je me mets à crier, jetant mon arme, et me plaquant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre.

Elle vient s'accroupir à mes côtés et me frotte le dos.

-Tu...tu m'aimes, réel ou pas réel? Questionnai-je avec angoisse.

J'ai l'impression d'être redevenu petit garçon. Toute mon enfance que l'on m'a volé, je voudrais la reprendre.

-Réel Peeta, chuchote-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle me prend dans ses bras, et je me laisse aller.

-chuut, c'est fini.

-je suis un monstre, je suis un monstre, répétai-je.

-Calme-toi Peeta chéri.

-Mais j'ai voulu te tuer! Je hurle.

-Tu as déjà tué tellement de gens Peeta. En commençant par tes frères.

-Mes frères? Sursautai-je.

Elle hoche gravement de la tête.

-Ils ont voulu t'empêcher de te porter volontaire et tu les as tués.

Cri hystérique. Je tremble comme une feuille.

-Mais qu'ai-je fait mon Dieu? Qu'ai-je fait?

-Avec Papa, on n'a pas réussi à te faire retrouver raison. On t'a laissé y aller à contrecœur crois-moi.

Je gémis comme un petit et j'enfouis ma tête au creux de son cou.

-Je suis un monstre, je sanglote.

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi? Je dois avoir deux personnalités différentes alors. Eero avait raison.

-Oh maman, comment puis-je me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait souffrir?

-C'est rien chéri.

-Non non, je ne veux plus continuer à faire du mal autour de moi.

-Alors prends-ça Peeta.

Elle me tend quelque chose que j'attrape à l'aveuglette.

-Si tu le fais, tous tes crimes seront pardonnés. Je te le promets.

J'ouvre ma main pour voir l'arme du pacificateur.

-C'est nécessaire? Dis-je en hoquetant.

-Malheureusement oui chéri. Tu peux me tuer à n'importe quel moment dans ton état. Un simple petit coup et ce sera réglé.

-Tu me le promets?

-Oui promis.

Je place le canon du fusil sous mon menton, tremblant de tous mes membres. Ça va aller. Maman a dit que ça va aller.

J'ai juste à appuyer sur la détente. La pression est trop forte, je n'ai pas à réfléchir.

Alors j'appuie.

Et c'est le trou noir.

* * *

je flotte sur un sol cotonneux. C'est agréable. Quelqu'un vient à ma rencontre. Je souris en la reconnaissant. On se serre la main.

-Ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas Peeta ?

-Tu n'as pas changé Dandelion depuis la dernière fois.

-Ça remonte à quatre ans, rit-il. Tu sais, ici le temps ne s'écoule pas, alors on ne vieillit pas, c'est plutôt sympa. Viens, marchons un peu.

Je le suis. Une question me tracasse.

-La première fois quand on s'est parlé, tu m'avais dit que tu savais que tu ne la reverrais pas si tu gagnais…

-Oui.

-Eh bien, c'est pour ça que tu m'avais laissé gagner lorsqu'il ne resta plus que nous deux ?

Il sourit, se rappelant ce dernier moment. Il ne restait plus que nous deux c'est vrai. Mais c'était lui qui avait abattu la plupart des adversaires. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais on n'avait pas le choix. On a chargé en même temps. Moi avec un épieu dérisoire, lui avec son épée. C'était joué d'avance. Tout le monde a eu l'air étonné lorsque c'est mon épieu qui est rentré dans son corps. Moi le premier. Parce qu'il s'était délibérément embroché dessus.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était impossible de la revoir si je gagnais.

-Et… ? Si tu te fais tuer, c'est la même chose non ?

-Elle est là avec moi, sourit Dandelion. C'est toi qui m'as permis de la retrouver.

Il me tape l'épaule d'un geste amical. Je comprends à présent.

-Alors, as-tu trouvé ta perle rare ? Me demande-t-il sans gêne.

Je rougis un peu.

-Ah, dis tout à ton copain, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

-Je l'ai pas trouvé.

-Et c'est qui cette petite brune à la longue natte ?

-Comment tu la connais ?

-Bah, elle est à ton chevet depuis quatre jours.

Je vire au cramoisi. Non non, je suis Peeta, un tueur de sang-froid, employé par le capitol. Et je ne suis même pas capable de parler de ces choses-là sans rougir ? Oh la honte…

Je regarde vers le bas, et je vois en effet une image d'un salon. Je suis allongé sur un canapé, blanc comme un linge. Elle est assise à mes côtés. De temps en temps, elle tend la main vers la mienne, mais se reprend.

-Ah ouais…j'en déduis que je suis mort…

-Non. Tu es entre la vie et la mort, nuance mon ami.

-Génial…Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir.

-Tu n'as plus envie de vivre ? Demande Dandelion d'un air triste.

-Plus trop. C'est la guerre en bas. Le capitol m'a rejeté, et les résistants ne veulent pas de moi. Je n'ai pas d'attache.

-Et elle ?

-Katniss ? M'étonnai-je. Elle ne s'inquiète pas pour moi.

-En tout cas, une fille qui veille au chevet d'un mourant, c'est sûr que c'est tout sauf de l'inquiétude.

-Arrête de te moquer. C'est moi qui suis censé la protéger. Pas l'inverse.

-Alors retourne en bas.

-Comme si c'était à moi d'en décider.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi Peeta.

Je m'arrête pour peser le pour et le contre.

-Non. J'ai fait trop de mal. Je ne peux plus me supporter.

-Tu n'as qu'à oublier tout le reste et te concentrer sur sa protection.

J'inspire.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mon unique but, c'est de protéger Katniss.

-Bien dit Peeta. Protège-la comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Mais avant que tu partes, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Tout ce que tu veux vieux frère.

* * *

-Comment tu as su qu'on était là?

-On a tracé Peeta au GPS. Je lui avais collé un mouchard au cas où. Quel con celui-là...vouloir se faire sauter.

-C'est sa mère. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, mais elle l'a bien eu. Heureusement je suis intervenue à temps.

-Tu l'as tué?

-Y avait pas le choix. Elle ricanait comme une folle. C'était affreux, elle a failli arracher la moitié de mon visage. Madame Mellark est la seule survivante. Il paraît que juste après notre évasion des Jeux, ils ont mitraillé la maison. Tout le monde y est passé. Sauf elle. Elle l'attendait. J'aurai aimé la laisser à Peeta, mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve...

-Et maintenant tu penses qu'il voudra bien nous conduire jusqu'à Snow?

-S'il sort du coma, oui. C'est notre seule chance. Ils savent qu'on va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il doit y avoir des milliers de pièges. Si ça se trouve Snow n'est même plus au capitol.

-Arrogant comme il est, je doute qu'il se soit enfui face à une bande d'adolescents.

Suis-je mort? Je crois entendre des voix. J'entrouvre les yeux. Je suis dans un lit. Deux personnes sont à mes côtés. Ils me regardent à demi inquiet.

-Peeta! Est-ce que ça va?

Je réponds que oui. La fille pousse un soupir de soulagement, et me touche le front.

-Il est encore brûlant. Peeta, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'essaie de me lever mais mon pied ne le supporte pas et je reste assis sur le lit. Je m'exclame:

-Aïe, je me suis fait un bobo.

Les deux me dévisagent comme si j'étais un fou.

-Peeta? Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

Ils me dévisagent tellement que je prends peur, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer.

-Pee...Peeta?!

Je redouble de plus belle, et la fille me prend dans ses bras.

-Je...Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.

Le garçon ricane.

-Alors voilà à quoi est réduit la terreur des Hunger Games. Je vais chercher Haymitch. Peut-être qu'il saura quoi faire.

Il s'en va et nous restons là, sur le lit.

-Peeta, tu sais qui je suis ?

Je fais non de la tête. Elle grimace.

-Donc tu te souviens de rien ? Même pas un tout petit truc ?

Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre. Finalement, je souris :

-Si. Je dois protéger Katniss. Tu sais où elle est ?

Elle manque de tomber par terre.

-Quoi ? Tu viens de sortir d'un coma de quatre jours, et la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de protéger Katniss ?

-Où est Katniss ? Je demande anxieux.

-C'est moi Katniss, tripe buse.

Je lui saute au cou pour lui faire un câlin, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve, mais je me prends son poing sur la figure.

-Arrière ! Je ne supporte pas les démonstrations d'affections.

Je me masse la joue quand un adulte barbu entre. Il empeste l'alcool.

-Bon, procédons à un examen.

Il me tire l'œil, inspecte ma gorge, teste mes réflexes, lève mon T-shirt pour le rabaisser aussitôt, un peu dégouté par toutes les cicatrices gravées sur ma peau.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Peeta.

Jusque-là, ça ne me semble pas trop compliqué comme question. J'espère que je gagnerai quelque chose si je réponds bien à tout.

-Et quel âge as-tu Peeta ?

Je fais une drôle de tête, mais réponds tout de même :

-Douze ans Monsieur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres. Je pense que la rencontre qu'il attendait tant avec sa mère l'a carrément fait disjoncter. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est en train de vivre son adolescence. Il est bloqué dans la période d'avant sa moisson.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Haymitch ? Se lamente celle qui prétend être Katniss. Y a un moyen de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ?

-Ça va dépendre de lui…soupire l'alcoolo. C'est lui qui a décidé de son plein gré d'effacer sa mémoire et de la falsifier. Il refuse de voir la réalité en face. Il est en train de créer un monde pour se protéger. Et plus ça avance, plus il s'enfermera dans ce rêve onirique.

-Attends, Peeta a dit vouloir me protéger sans savoir qui je suis. Il a aussi dit cela quand j'avais les carrières aux trousses. Il y a donc encore un lien avec son présent ! Je me trompe ?

-Alors il faudra miser dessus, dit Haymitch. On va tenter un truc. Gale, viens par ici.

Le garçon de tout à l'heure s'approche.

-Frappe-la, dit Haymitch.

-Quoi mais ça va pas non ?

-Frappe-la je te dis. Vas-y mollo, c'est tout.

Le garçon soupire, puis lève la main vers Katniss. Je bondis du lit instantanément et le plaque au sol, fou de rage.

-Peeta, lâche-le, Peeta !

Je n'écoute pas, et je commence à lui tordre les deux bras en arrière. Il grogne. Tant mieux si ça lui fait mal. Une force me repousse sur le côté.

-Peeta, j'ai dit stop !

-Mais il voulait te faire du mal, je rétorque.

Elle aide ce « Gale » à se relever. Je m'en vais dans mon coin bouder. J'ai rien fait de mal. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher.

-Je l'aime pas.

Gale et moi avons dit ça en même temps. Il me fusille du regard, et je lui tire la langue.

-C'est pas gagné, râle Haymitch. Mais au moins, on sait que tu es son ticket de sortie vers le monde réel.

-Et je suis censée faire comment moi ?

-Commence par l'utiliser, sifflote le barbu.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas du genre à profiter de la faiblesse des gens.

-Il est trop con pour comprendre, te gêne pas, dit Gale, le dos tourné.

-Tu sais, dis-je, ça ne me dérange pas si tu m'utilises. Tu peux le faire autant que tu veux si c'est pour te protéger.

Elle me regarde et pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'attraper la joue en criant : Tu es trop chou !

-J'ai envie de frapper sa gueule d'ange, marmonne Gale.

Elle se rapproche de moi :

-Peeta. Je te promets de te rendre la mémoire.

-C'est douloureux de se souvenir ? Je demande.

Elle hésite, puis me fait un grand sourire bien fausset :

-Mais non pas du tout. Plus vite tu te rappelleras, mieux ce sera, tu verras. En attendant j'ai un grand service à te demander, tu penses pouvoir faire ça pour moi ?

J'acquiesce avec énergie.

-Emmène-moi voir le président Snow. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à mon vieil ami.

Je me renfrogne directement.

-Peeta…

-Non, je ne peux pas. Ce serait compromettre ta sécurité. C'est trop dangereux là-bas. Je ne veux pas t'y emmener.

-S'il te plaît Peeta.

Des images de tortures flashent soudainement dans mon esprit. Des salles d'entraînements. Du sang sur le sol. Ça sent la peur. Ma peur. Je me recroqueville. Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ? Je me dépêche d'enfouir ces souvenirs au fond de moi. Dans un endroit connu de moi seul. Je vais mieux d'un coup.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, dis-je en conclusion. Tu veux pas plutôt que je t'apprenne à survivre trois jours sans eau ni nourriture? ça aussi je sais faire.

-Mais tu sera avec moi quand on ira au capitol. Tu pourras me protéger, hein ?

J'essaie de protester, mais je ne trouve aucun argument.

-Oui je peux.

-Alors tu vois, ça ne peut pas être dangereux pour moi.

Je crois que je me suis fait piéger. Et j'ai la désagréable sensation que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive.

* * *

Ahah! Pas cliffhanger! Quoi? Mais non, Peeta n'est pas devenu une mauviette, qu'est-ce que vous racontez. C'est juste un effet passager ;)

Allez, review pour aider le pauvre Peeta à se ressouvenir plus vite? *-*


	14. Chapter 14: Les infiltrés

_Un petit chapitre pour marquer la reprise =) J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien!_

**Chapitre 14 : Les infiltrés**

-Ne faites pas ça !

Katniss essaie de m'atteindre, mais Gale la repousse. Ils finissent de m'accrocher quelque chose autour de la taille.

-C'est juste le plan de secours si tout foire Katniss, alors calme-toi.

-Mais ça ne marchera jamais, proteste-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demande le gars qui sent fort, Haymitch il me semble.

-Pas en tes pattounes qui ne savent qu'attraper les bouteilles de vodka. Sérieusement Haymitch, combien de fois as-tu préparé des bombes artisanales ?

-Ecoute poupée, toi et moi, on est prêts à sacrifier nos vies si c'est pour faire tomber la tête de Snow et mettre un terme à cette dictature, vrai? Bah Peeta aussi, il a bien le droit de jouir de ce privilège non ? Et puis il est proche de Snow, il se méfiera moins.

Je fronce les sourcils. Depuis quand je connais le président Snow moi ?

-Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Dit-elle, me demandant mon avis.

-Tu veux faire tomber Snow ? Dis-je d'un ton étonné. Je croyais que c'était ton ami.

-Oui, enfin non. Ce n'est plus mon ami.

-Il n'est pas bon d'avoir Snow en ennemi, je secoue la tête pour montrer ma désapprobation. Mais si tu veux le descendre, je le ferai pour toi.

-Même si ça inclut te tuer ? Hoquète Katniss.

-Même si ça inclut me tuer, je répète d'un ton détaché.

Elle me prend la main.

-Hors de question. On fera tout pour ne pas arriver à cette solution. Je te le promets Peeta.

-Pourquoi tu le protèges autant Catnip' ?

Visiblement, Gale n'a pas l'air très réjoui. Moi je souris.

-Je l'aide à se mettre sur le droit chemin.

-Tu le vois juste comme un égaré qui essaie de racheter son pardon ?

-Oui, lâche-t-elle.

Le sourire sur mon visage s'efface pour apparaître sur celui de Gale. Je me referme dans l'amertume. J'ai été bête de penser que je représentais quelque chose pour elle.

* * *

J'ai emmené toute l'équipe au capitol. Heureusement, Snow n'a pas augmenté l'effectif des troupes. Il est trop hautain pour avouer se sentir en danger face à une bande de rebelles. Ils nous ont réservé un chaleureux accueil à notre arrivée. Très chaleureux. Et que je te balance des explosifs par ci, des rafales par-là, et un bon coup au chalumeau ne fait pas de mal non plus. On a lancé quelques grenades pour les calmer, et le sol s'est peint en rouge. C'était génial ! J'espère qu'ils comptent organiser d'autres festivités. J'ai réussi à faire pénétrer une poignée des résistants à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à semer Gale. Il nous colle au train.

-Gale, tu ne veux pas aller voir là-bas si j'y suis ?

Il regarde la direction que je pointe, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas compris que je me moquais de lui. Apparemment, l'humour d'un gosse de douze ans ne parvient pas à son cerveau. Je réussis quand même à extirper un sourire de Katniss, et je suis aux anges. Elle est vraiment belle quand elle sourit. Et ce sourire malicieux et complice me rend toute chose. Je voudrais…

-Peeta, je pense que la voie est libre.

Ah oui, je suis censé guider les troupes. Je me lève et court à travers le dédale. On est au niveau -1. Dans les salles qui bordent le couloir, on peut apercevoir de drôles de matériaux : lames métalliques, sangles en cuir, armes en acier de fonte…ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais je pense que c'est juste parce que je connais le plan du capitol. On n'est plus très loin. Personne ne pense à emprunter ce chemin parce que Snow se trouve dans la coupole, au sommet, et nous sommes au sous-sol, mais il suffit de prendre l'escalier qui sert à vérifier les conduites, et on y est. Maintenant il faut tourner à droite et…un reflet métallique attire mon attention dans le coin.

-Peeta, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes maintenant ?

Je déglutis. On est pris…je les ai emmenés directement dans la gueule du loup. Snow a dû…comment faire ?

-Par-là, dis-je sèchement.

On prend tous à gauche. Il faut que je les sorte de là. Après plusieurs minutes, Katniss s'approche de moi.

-C'est moi ou on est déjà passés par là Peeta ? Glisse-t-elle.

-Non non, dis-je d'un ton impérieux, passez devant, on y est presque.

Lorsqu'Haymitch me dépasse d'un air méfiant et que tout le monde est passé devant moi, je descends le levier. Le barbu se précipite sur moi, mais il est trop tard, une vitre de cinq centimètres d'épaisseur nous sépare. Il me lance un regard meurtrier. Les autres ont l'air aussi perturbé. Katniss a viré au cramoisi:

-Peeta, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

-Vous êtes vraiment trop naïf, dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous y mener. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à venir vous chercher. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Je fais une petite courbette et je fais demi-tour pendant que Gale fait pleuvoir des insultes. S'ils continuent, ils devraient rapidement tomber sur la sortie. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas assez bêtes pour mourir avant. J'arrive au croisement et cette fois-ci je prends à droite. Les tuyaux crachent de la vapeur, et les conduits sont étroits. Je monte l'escalier et mes chaussures claquent sur les marches métalliques. Mon T-shirt me colle à la peau. J'atteins enfin la porte. Je souffle un coup et je pense à Katniss pour me donner du courage, puis j'ouvre la porte. Je prends le petit couloir et débouche sur la grande salle en dessous de la coupole. Le président Snow est là, comme s'il attendait de me recevoir.

-Peeta, tu m'as impressionné!

Je repense à Haymitch qui a dit que j'étais proche de Snow. Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais il va falloir que je joue le jeu.

-Merci, dis-je simplement mais le ton est froid.

-J'ai bien failli te tuer avec les autres en envoyant un gaz inodore, mais tu les as piégés de main de maître. Tu les manipulais dès le début. Finalement, tu m'es resté fidèle jusqu'au bout.

Fidèle? J'ai été de mèche avec ce type? Quelle horreur. J'acquiesce cependant devant l'œil inquisiteur du président, et imperceptiblement, je me rapproche de lui.

-Ecoute, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour l'arène. C'était juste un test avec Eero.

L'arène? De quoi il parle? Des Hunger Games? Qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir dedans? Je suis à peine éligible cette année.

-Non, oublions ça.

-Bien dit, dit-il un sourire carnassier affiché.

Je sors discrètement le détonateur et prend une inspiration. Bientôt, le président Snow ne sera plus, et moi non plus. Il faut juste que je trouve la force d'appuyer sur le bouton. Allez, c'est juste une pression et tout disparaît. C'est pour Katniss. C'est pour elle que je le fais.

-Ils ne doivent plus en avoir pour longtemps maintenant.

Je suis déboussolé. J'étais sûr de les avoir laissés près de la sortie, hors de portée des pièges du capitol. Il allume une télé, et là je les vois. Ils sont dans une salle sans échappatoire et se battent contre des mutations. Certains des rebelles sont au sol et ne bougent plus. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher Katniss des yeux que je lève haut mon détonateur et je crie:

-Stoppez ça de suite ou...

Je ne continue pas car on me tord le bras en arrière et je lâche sous la pression. Un homme baraqué est apparu derrière moi sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et m'immobilise d'une force phénoménale et écrase le détonateur sur le sol. L'homme, ou plutôt le colonel à en juger par son uniforme me force à mettre genou à terre et me bloque le dos. J'entends mes os craquer et je laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

-Wyrd, ce n'était pas la peine.

-Mais Monsieur le Président, il vous menaçait...

Snow s'approche de moi et me souffle son haleine fétide:

-Tu croyais réellement que je ne voyais pas clair dans ton jeu? Ces 74 ème Jeux t'ont changé. Pourquoi as-tu fait alliance avec Jill?

Je ne réponds pas. Je n'étais même pas au courant.

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas tué Gale lors de l'attaque des geais moqueurs? Il était à terre et sans défense. Tu l'as regardé puis tu t'es enfui. Quel est ce comportement? Pourquoi?

Je ne dis rien, et me reçois une claque. Comme je m'entête dans mon silence, une autre claque s'ensuit. Puis une autre. Et bientôt les claques se transforment en véritables coups qui pleuvent. Je ne me protège pas, je subis. Si j'essaie de protester, ce sera pire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens. Comme si c'était arrivé avant. Je ne fais rien et je reste comme figé. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas de fouet. Cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit sans que je comprenne comment mon imagination a bien pu me souffler l'idée du fouet. C'est...c'est du déjà vécu.

-Arrête Crowe. Il a eu son compte. Et puis, comme je le disais au regretté Templesmith, c'est toujours la faute au concepteur...enfin dans ce cas précis, à l'éducateur.

Wyrd Crowe est devenu tout pâle car il desserre la prise, mais j'ai trop mal pour tenter de m'enfuir.

-Monsieur, cela n'arrivera plus. Je...Je...

Je n'ose pas lever les yeux et me contente de fixer mes genoux, mais le coup de canon suffit à me faire comprendre que Wyrd a été supprimé. Un liquide rouge se répand autour de moi. Je le regarde s'étaler d'un air maussade, car j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu cela des centaines de fois. Cela ne m'affecte pas. En revanche, ce qui m'affecte et me gêne plutôt, c'est que Snow pointe son arme sur moi. Au tour de la machine je suppose.

-Je regrette Peeta, mais tu as fais ton temps.

-Je regrette Président Snow, mais il va falloir que vous lâchiez votre arme.

Il me lance un regard étonné, mais n'a pas le temps de comprendre que Katniss le désarme et récupère le revolver.

-Maintenant Président, vous allez déposer votre lettre de démission, et tout se passera bien gentiment, déclare-t-elle.

-Oh non je ne crois pas. Empreintes digitales uniquement, ce revolver ne te servira à rien.

Katniss essaie de tirer en l'air, sans succès. De rage, elle jette les cartouches d'un côté et l'arme de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes deux et vous êtes seul.

-Je suis vieux et vous êtes jeune, complète Snow d'un air hilare.

On s'approche chacun d'un côté.

-Arrêtez le massacre en bas, ordonne Katniss.

-Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de discuter, Mademoiselle Everdeen.

-Mais...dit-elle un peu déstabilisée, vous avez dit vous même...

-C'est vrai, Katniss a raison, je coupe.

-Qui a dit que vous étiez deux contre moi?

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre la portée de la phrase qu'il enclenche un levier et une horrible sonnerie retentit. Une sonnerie stridente.

L'instant d'après, j'enserre la gorge de mon adversaire et je projette sa tête au sol d'un geste sûr et précis, comme je l'ai si souvent fait. Quelqu'un hurle mon nom mais mon esprit est impénétrable. J'attrape la natte de mon ennemie et j'écrase sa tête de nouveau. La voix qui crie¨Peeta a cessé. Une odeur enivrante de rose me parvient au nez et une voix calme et posée s'élève:

-ça suffit. Je veux l'avoir vivante. J'ai d'autres projets pour les survivants.

Je me retire immédiatement, obéissant instinctivement à cette voix. La voix m'ordonne d'emmener la victime dans la cellule, et je m'exécute. J'attrape la fille à terre dans mes bras et je descends les escaliers.

* * *

-Peeta.

Je n'ai aucune réaction. Je reste assis sur le rebord de la cellule à surveiller la prisonnière. Même si je le voulais, je n'y arriverais pas. Mon nom ne m'appartient plus. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis plus rien.

-Peeta, dit une voix pressante.

Une main s'agrippe à mon T-shirt à travers les barreaux, mais je l'ignore. Je reste là, dans mon état second. Elle reste là à me dévisager en silence.

-Je vois, tu n'as pas envie de discuter, alors je vais faire la causette pour nous deux. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute pour tout à l'heure. Et même si tu n'y es pas allé de main morte, saches que je ne t'en veux pas Peeta. Moi aussi, j'ai vu la caméra. C'est pour a que tu nous as conduits à la sortie...

Elle soupire et cherche ses mots.

-T'aurais pas dû essayer de la jouer solo. Tu pensais vraiment...qu'en te sacrifiant ça allait arranger les choses?

il y a comme de la tristesse et de l'amertume dans sa voix.

-Oui.

Ça y est, elle a réussi à me faire parler. Je décide de ne pas continuer la conversation, quoi qu'elle dise.

-Peut-être. Mais pas pour moi. Si tu venais à disparaître...

Je n'entends rien, alors je me décide à me retourner et je la vois au bord des larmes, cela me cause un choc. Elle se détourne vite et je ne sais pas quoi dire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas censé répondre.

-Bon, je vois que l'excuse "je fais attention à toi, mais c'est pas parce que je tiens à toi" ne marche plus. La vérité Peeta, c'est que lorsqu'on était dans l'arène, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Avais-tu déjà tué aujourd'hui? Comment réagirais-je si je tombais sur toi? Est-ce que tu te souvenais de ta vie d'avant? Mais tu as dû avoir un passé si tortueux qu'il n'a pas été difficile de l'effacer, n'est-ce pas? Moi je fais partie de ton passé, pas de ton avenir...

Quelques minutes passent avant que je ne décide de rompre le silence:iss est là à m'observer

-Pourquoi moi? soufflai-je.

Elle ne me répond pas et je n'insiste pas. Un garde entre à ce moment.

-C'est l"heure de la nourrir, crache-t-il.

Je me lève et me dirige vers le garde-manger. Y a pas grand-chose dedans. Je fouille les tiroirs et tombe finalement sur ce qui me semble être comestible. Je retourne à la cellule et réalise qu'il n'y a pas de fente pour passer la nourriture. Katniss est là à m'observer. Je fais la première chose qui me passe par l'esprit, je prends le pain et je le lui lance à travers les barreaux. Elle les dévisage avec surprise, puis me regarde. Elle dit d'une voix rauque et douloureuse:

-Parce que tu es le garçon des pains.

j'écarquille les yeux.

Maintenant je me souviens.

**FIN PARTIE II: L'errance**


	15. Chapter 15: Le jugement

Voici un chapitre super court, mais j'ai dû le taper en un temps record, donc excusez-moi. Prenez cela plutôt comme une transition qui relancera un peu le dynamisme de ma fic. Merci aux reviews, et à Rosinette pour m'avoir poussé à publier )

**Chapitre 15 : Le jugement**

Il pleuvait. Il pleuvait même très fort. Il est dur de se rappeler de ce que j'étais avant, lorsque je vivais encore dans le district 12. Mais ce jour de pluie est resté gravé dans ma mémoire, il n'attendait qu'une étincelle pour réapparaître. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, des gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sur le sol en créant de grosses flaques, des nuages qui recouvraient tout le ciel, de ma joue qui me cuisait après la claque que j'avais reçu, mais surtout et avant tout, de sa mine affamée. L'idée est arrivée spontanément. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su ce que je devais faire. J'ai fait brûler les pains de mon propre gré. Je préférais m'imaginer l'expression qu'elle aurait plutôt que celle de ma mère.

Mais j'ai tout gâché. La faute à ma nervosité ? Ma maladresse ? Qu'importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que je lui ai jeté les pains de la pire sorte. Alors là, Peeta, bravo, on peut dire que tu t'es mouillé ! Au sens littéral comme au figuré. J'aurais dû courir pour les lui apporter. Maintenant il est trop tard.

Trop tard…je réalise que je fixe le pain rassis et je reviens lentement à la réalité. Katniss me regarde.

Je la dévisage. Ses yeux bleus gris lui donnent un air mélancolique que je ne lui connaissais pas, ses longs cheveux châtains forment une natte, malgré quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tombent sur le front, les traits de son visage sont fins, ses lèvres m'appellent, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Il me faudrait trois vies entières pour me faire pardonner. Je m'agenouille et ramasse le pain en passant ma main à travers les barreaux. Puis je le lui tends et murmure :

-Je suis désolé pour tout. Désolé d'être entré dans ta vie.

Ma voix tremble. Je suis ému. Elle prend la miche de pain pour signifier qu'elle accepte mes excuses, mais comme je garde la main tendue, elle finit par comprendre et se penche vers moi. Je caresse avec délicatesse la grosse bosse en haut de son front. Ça aussi, c'est l'œuvre du monstre que je suis. Je blesse les gens qui me sont proches.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Peeta. Ce jour-là, tu ne le savais pas, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Et elle répète, la voix grave :

-Tu es le garçon des pains.

-Je vois…dis-je, mais ma voix trahit ma déception.

-Non ! se reprend-elle. Tu sais bien que tu es plus que ça à mes yeux, mais ne me force pas à répéter ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne suis pas douée avec les mots.

Je souris devant sa maladresse, mais je me referme aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je repense à ce qu'a dit Eero avant de rendre l'âme. Il avait raison. J'ai deux personnalités différentes. Je ne le savais pas, c'est tout, soupirai-je.

-As-tu retrouvé tes souvenirs ?

-Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. C'est très confus dans ma tête. Je me souviens de ce jour de pluie…

-Réel, elle m'interrompt.

-Comment ? Fis-je.

-C'est réel. Dis-moi ce dont tu te rappelles, je te dirai si c'est réel ou non.

Devant sa marque d'encouragement, je me lance et essaie de replonger au plus profond de moi.

-Je m'appelle Peeta, j'ai…-j'hésite-, j'ai seize ans, dis-je finalement.

-Réel.

-Je me suis porté volontaire pour être le représentant du capitol.

-Pas réel. Ta mère t'a forcé.

Je déglutis.

-Où est ma mère ? fis-je soudainement.

Elle semble bien gênée par la question.

-Je l'ai tué…murmurai-je, c'est ça ?

-Pas réel, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Je l'ai tué avec une casserole.

Je ne dis rien, et elle pâlit, mais j'éclate d'un rire compulsif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? proteste-t-elle. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais.

-Oh non, dis-je entre deux respirations, c'est juste que je la pensais invincible, et je t'imagine en train de lui administrer un bon coup de casserole sur la tête.

-C'était pas très drôle sur le coup. Toi tu étais pâle comme un fantôme.

Je ris encore de plus belle quand une douleur aiguë s'empare de ma mâchoire. Je serre les dents pour arrêter cet élancement.

-Une cicatrice de la rencontre avec ta mère. J'ai essayé de dévier la balle, mais elle s'est fichée dans l'os de ta mâchoire. Une nuit entière pour la retirer, mais y avait plus de peur que de mal au final.

Je hoche la tête en me frottant le bas de la joue. Il y a comme un trou, mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. Puis une idée horrible m'envahit. Et une autre, et une autre, à mesure que je réfléchis.

-J'ai tué, réel ou pas réel ?

-réel.

-J'ai vécu quatre hunger games, réel ou pas réel ?

-Réel, même si ta cinquième édition ne s'est pas terminée.

Les questions se bousculent dans ma bouche, et je parle de plus en plus vite.

-Tout le monde me déteste, c'est réel ça non ?

-Pas réel. Je ne te déteste pas moi.

-Oui, bon, ça fait UNE exception, génial…grommelai-je.

Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains :

-Tu n'es pas un monstre Peeta, tu es…elle cherche ses mots, tu es une victime voilà !

-Une victime, répétai-je bêtement. Tu te fiches de moi là ?

-Pas du tout. Ils t'ont considéré comme un pion depuis le début de la partie, mais tu n'es pas un pion, tu ne leur appartiens pas.

-Je leur ai appartenu, dis-je d'un ton glacial. J'ai été un pion, continuai-je. Mais je refuse d'en être un plus longtemps. A partir de maintenant, je vais prendre ma destinée en main. Je me résous à ne plus tuer personne.

Elle garde la bouche ouverte devant ma déclaration, un air hagard placardé sur son visage.

-Plus personne ?

-Plus personne, confirmai-je.

-Même pas le président Snow ?

-Bon, il sera peut-être l'exception…concédai-je.

A peine parle-t-on du loup que…bref, vous connaissez bien le dicton. Il entre en coup de vent suivi de ses gardes.

-Eh bien, ça en a pris du temps à la belle au bois dormant de se réveiller. Heureusement que le prince charmant est là, pouffe-t-il en regardant Katniss.

J'essaie de parler mais il me coupe directement :

-Tut tut tut mon petit Peeta. J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu avec elle dans l'arène, n'essaie pas de la jouer avec moi. Combien de fois avais-tu l'occasion de la tuer, et tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Il claque des doigts et un des gardes ouvre une mallette qui contient un écran. Snow appuie sur la télécommande et une image de moi au glacier apparaît. J'ai une dague à la main et je regarde Katniss. Elle est largement à ma portée, mais je n'attaque pas. Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que le garçon du district 11 ne décide de m'attaquer. Il zappe et cette fois j'ai un petit couteau à la main et je suis caché derrière un buisson. Elle est là, à quelques mètres, attendant le retour de Gale. Je me souviens de ce jour, c'était après avoir laissé Jill se reposer. Nouvelle image, et cette fois c'est après la rencontre avec les carrières. Snow finit par éteindre l'écran d'ennui.

-Tu vois donc Peeta, que lorsque tu es entré à la coupole hier, à aucun moment je pensais que tu revenais vers moi. Tu as changé de camp sans t'en apercevoir on dirait. Que comptais-tu faire avec ton petit jouet scotché à toi ? te faire exploser ? Allons ne sois pas ridicule. J'avais tout prévu depuis le début, y compris la mort de Crowe. Un inutile celui-là.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas prévu, tranche Katniss d'un ton sec.

Il se tourne vers elle et toise l'effrontée.

-Je l'admets, dit-il finalement. Qui aurait pu penser que tu sois assez stupide pour revenir vers celui même qui t'a rejeté ?

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-J'ai retenu le premier chemin, j'ai ordonné aux autres de continuer vers la sortie et j'ai fait demi-tour. Je t'ai vu lorgner la caméra de surveillance, et j'en ai conclu qu'à ce moment, le bon chemin à prendre était celui de droite. Pas très sorcier tout cela.

-Près de la sortie ? Mais je les ai vus enfermés dans une salle !

-Quoi ? Fais Katniss étonnée. Non pas du tout, je les ai vus quitter le capitol.

-Et quand tu parlais de massacre alors ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que la guerre sanglante que l'on mène ne mérite pas le qualificatif de massacre ?

-C'est moi qui ait truqué la séquence Peeta, intervient Snow. C'était pour te forcer à te montrer sous ton vrai jour.

Je suis un instant soulagé, mais la colère monte en moi très vite :

-Que leur avez-vous fait dans ce cas ? Je vous jure que si vous…

-Si je quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Je ris d'avance. Hahaha. Non, je les aurais fait exécuter avec plaisir, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour tes petits compagnons. Assez parlé, le procès va commencer.

-Quel procès ? on s'exclame en même temps.

-Mais le vôtre bien sûr, ricane-t-il.

* * *

Les procès, c'est la manière de rendre justice au capitol. D'habitude, c'est long. Cela traîne en longueur. Eh bien, pas le nôtre en tout cas. Il aurait été d'autant plus court si Katniss n'était pas intervenue. Voilà à peu près comment cela s'était passé. Des gens du capitol sont venus assister au jugement, tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres, et chahutaient avec effervescence en nous pointant de temps à autre du doigt. Le président Snow s'est avancé et a prononcé un discours d'une minute top chrono, il racontait comme quoi c'était très mal de se rebeller, qu'il allait falloir que l'on paie, et tout et tout le tralalère. Puis il m'a demandé si j'avais quelque chose à déclarer. Moi, je savais que c'en était fini pour moi, alors j'ai décidé de tout me mettre sur le dos pour alléger leurs condamnations. Prenez cela comme un acte dérisoire, mais j'étais désespéré.

-Votre honneur, c'est moi qui aie enrôlé ces innocents. C'est moi qui les ai incités à se rebeller. Ils n'ont rien à voir dans tout cela, j'en ai même menacé certains (et je jette un coup d'œil vers Katniss pour la rassurer, prenant l'air du je « maîtrise la situation »). Tout est entièrement ma faute.

Avouez que cela aurait pu être convaincant, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, je dis aurait pu,car à ce moment, Haymitch a éclaté de rire.

Puis Snow a ignoré superbement mon inervention et a rendu son jugement. Coupable bien entendu. Je m'attendais à quelque chose comme une peine de mort, mais il m'a obligé à reprendre les hunger games de cette année qui avaient au final été abandonné, et là tout le public du capitol a applaudi, sauf que Katniss s'est récriée.

-Mademoiselle, fait Snow. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces Hunger Games vont être épiques, prenez cela comme un avant-goût de l'expiation. En effet, j'annonce que ces hunger games seront réservés aux rebelles !

J'ai regardé les autres, ceux que je prenais comme des amis.

Maintenant, ils ne le sont plus.


	16. Chapter 16: Retour aux origines

_Voilà le chapitre 16 qui marque le début de la Partie III La rédemption. Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de l'écrire en alternant les P.O.V :) La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que c'est la rentrée et je ne vois pas comment je pourrai continuer la fic cette fois-ci. J'essaierai de me libérer, mais ça va être vraiment dur. Leah, tu as raison pour la seconde partie, je n'ai pas assez précisé, en réalité ils se sont quand même fait prendre à la sortie, et le procès concerne bien tous les rebelles._

_Voilà, je me suis surpassée là, j'ai fait un chapitre de 5000 mots :D_

**PARTIE III: La rédemption**

**Chapitre 16: Retour aux origines**

**_Katniss_**

* * *

Cette nouvelle sape le peu de force qu'il me restait. Le cauchemar va reprendre, et je ne pourrai rien pour l'enrayer. Déjà que voir les autres rebelles au tribunal, avec moi, était un coup dur. J'étais sûre qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, mais apparemment rien n'échappe à Snow. Il continue sur sa lancée:

-J'ajouterai quelques règles pour civiliser un peu ces sauvages. Il y aura douze équipes composées d'un garçon et d'une fille. Les équipes seront choisies par les habitants du capitol. Seul une équipe pourra survivre, alors il est inutile de refuser l'alliance et de tuer votre coéquipier. Vous gagnerez ensemble ou vous mourrez ensemble. Enfin, il est impossible d'être à plus de deux équipes dans une alliance. Ce sera tout pour le moment.

Je pâlis en comprenant que nous serons vingt-quatre. Nous étions plus durant l'attaque de la coupole. Je fais un rapide tour de salle. Oui, nous étions beaucoup plus. Où sont les autres? Je ne vois pas Annie Cresta. C'était une résistante discrète, mais elle m'avait marquée par son attachement à Finnick, un ancien vainqueur des Hunger Games. Tout devient clair quand je le regarde, il fixe le sol avec des yeux exorbités. Je prie pour qu'on ne l'ait pas exécuté devant ses yeux. Est-il devenu fou...?

A côté de Finnick, il y a Cato. Il a l'air content lui, et fixe Phantom avec insistance, mais celui-ci n'a de yeux que pour une fille. Je pense qu'ils se connaissent bien avant l'édition avortée car elle lui jette un regard inquiet. Puis mes yeux se posent sur Gale et je réalise qu'il me fixe depuis le début. Il a un regard attendrissant, et je comprends qu'il espère que l'on soit dans la même équipe. A ce moment, je remercie Snow, parce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé choisir mon coéquipier. Jamais je n'aurai abandonné Peeta, mais jamais Gale ne m'aurait pardonné. Mais je ne peux tuer Gale. Mes mains tremblent inconsciemment. La séance est levée.

Un gardien nous fait signe à tous de le suivre, et nous mène dans un dédale sans fin, avant de finir devant une porte en bois massif. Nous entrons à tour de rôle. Je vois Peeta devant moi et je lui lance un regard un peu inquiet. Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte? Il me lance un sourire rassurant, mais c'est déjà à son tour. Les minutes passent lentement, et j'ai l'impression qu'il reste plus longtemps que la moyenne des autres candidats. C'est finalement mon tour et je pénètre avec appréhension dans ce qu'il se révèle être une salle d'enregistrement. Le coordinateur m'explique que je dispose d'une minute pour m'adresser aux habitants du capitol à travers un enregistrement. Au début, j'ai voulu déclarer que je n'avais rien à leur dire, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les frustrer avant le jeux. Je me place devant la caméra et je reste silencieuse, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à leur dire. Le caméraman me fait de grands signes, m'expliquant que ça tourne. Je me lance:

-Bonjour habitants du capitol, je suis Katniss. Je pense que vous devez me connaître déjà, car j'ai participé à la dernière édition.

Je suis consciente de dire un truc inintéressant. Comme je ne veux pas choisir, ou plutôt ne peux pas, avec qui je veux être, je déclare précipitamment:

-Mettez-moi avec qui vous voulez, mais un des garçons des 74ème Hunger Games.

Après cela, nous sommes reconduits dans nos cellules, et nous attendons tous le verdict final. Le choix des équipes. L'attente dure longtemps. Encore une fois, il est dur de juger combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais j'ai fini par m'endormir.

J'ai les mains moites lorsque je suis conduite devant la salle blanche. Mon coéquipier doit rentrer par la porte située de l'autre côté. C'est drôle quand on y pense que le capitol ait choisi de baptiser cette salle la salle blanche, comme si la pureté symbolisée par cette couleur permettait un nouveau départ. Comme si en passant par cette salle, les rebelles se retrouvaient alors lavés de leurs crimes. Gale ou Peeta? Avec qui m'ont-ils mis? Quelle torture. Un décompte de soixante secondes est affiché en haut de la porte. S'ils ont choisi Gale, ils savent que nous faisons une équipe efficace au vu des derniers jeux de la faim. S'ils ont choisi Peeta, c'est...je déglutis cette idée, c'est qu'ils veulent une belle histoire. Je ne vois que ça, car Peeta m'a sauvé à maintes reprises dans l'arène. Que les habitants du capitol sont bêtes. Je réalise qu'ils ne prennent même pas Peeta pour une machine de guerre depuis ces quatre dernières années, que ce n'est que le point de vue à nous, rebelles, car une machine n'est pas capable d'aimer.

Quinze secondes. L'idée qu'aucun des deux ne soit mon coéquipier m'effleure discrètement.

Dix secondes. Et si aucun des deux ne l'était?

Cinq secondes. Et si c'était Haymitch le saoul qui était avec moi?

La sonnerie retentit et j'entre à pas forcés dans la pièce blanche et lumineuse. Je suis étourdie un instant mais mon coéquipier m'attrape et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux instinctivement et je réponds à son étreinte. J'enfouis mon visage au creux de son cou et je m'autorise à respirer.

Ne rien faire. Rester là. Encore. Toujours. A jamais.

Son buste se soulève rapidement par à coups. Il pleure silencieusement. Je me joins à lui, et je laisse couler mes larmes. La dernière fois que j'ai pleuré, ça devait être à la mort de mon père. Lorsque j'ai vu ma mère amorphe, et que j'étais désespérée. Là, nous pleurons sur notre sort. Snow, je jure que je te ferai payer tout ça. Tout, chaque coup, je te le rendrai. Toi aussi, tu pleureras. Tu t'assècheras jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Une voix sort des haut-parleurs situés sur les côtés:

-Maintenant, il temps de décider qui des deux partenaires portera le lourd fardeau de la patte blanche. Laissez-moi vous expliquer le rôle de la patte blanche. Si la patte blanche se fait tuée, c'est fini pour les deux. La patte noire est donc directement éliminée. Par contre, si la patte noire se fait tuée, elle emporte avec elle le tueur. Vous avez compris, il est donc impossible de tuer la patte noire. La seule exception serait de la blesser et qu'elle meure suite à ses blessures. Veuillez confirmer le rôle de chacun au micro situé devant vous. Sachez que tout le monde saura quel rôle sera le vôtre.

-Je serai patte blanche. Comme ça, personne n'osera s'attaquer à toi. Tu es presque immunisée, dit-il immédiatement.

-Mais c'est pas logique, protestai-je. Tu as promis de ne plus tuer personne. Comment comptes-tu faire pour nous protéger tous les deux?

-En évitant de me faire tuer, dit-il d'un ton cynique.

Le micro grésille à ce moment et demande à la patte blanche de se présenter. Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'empare du micro et déclare qu'il sera patte blanche. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, alors je tambourine sans conviction sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Pourquoi tu me laisses l'immunité? Pourquoi?

Il se contente de me répondre avec un sourire triste:

-Parce que...

Il est coupé par la voix du micro:

-J'annonce à présent les équipes. Veuillez observer l'écran à votre droite, le PB signifiera la patte blanche de l'équipe.

**équipe 1: Ace(PB) et Flo**

**équipe 2: Cato(PB) et Clove**

**équipe 3: Haymitch(PB) et Effie**

**équipe 4: Marvel(PB) et Glimmer**

**équipe 5: Ridley(PB) et Elisabeth**

**équipe 6: Phantom(PB) et Rowan**

**équipe 7: Colin et Jayden(PB)**

**équipe 8: Ray et Trinity(PB)**

**équipe 9: Ethan(PB) et Elia**

**équipe 10: Gale(PB) et Johanna**

**équipe 11: Finnick et Rue(PB)**

**équipe 12: Peeta(PB) et Katniss**

La première chose qui me frappe, c'est que la plupart des noms me sont inconnus. D'un côté, difficile de fraterniser avec les autres quand l'attaque du capitol se profilait à l'horizon très rapidement. La seconde, c'est l'équipe 11, Finnick et Rue. J'arrive pas à croire que les habitants du capitol aient choisis de les mettre ensemble, et encore moins que la patte noire se révèle être Finnick. Il suffit qu'elle se fasse tuée et s'en est fini de l'équipe. Il doit avoir perdu la tête. Pourtant deux autres équipes ont aussi décidés que leur patte blanche sera le tribut féminin. Je retiens qu'il ne faut pas tuer Colin, Ray et Finnick sous peine de mourir. Une main se glisse dans la mienne. Je l'accueille et la serre fort. Je ne peux m'imaginer retourner dans cet enfer, et pourtant il le faut. Je murmure:

-On ne peut faire alliance qu'avec une équipe...

Je regarde Peeta. Il a le visage grave. Je pense qu'il sait où je veux en venir. Le courant n'est jamais très bien passé entre Peeta et Gale, bien que ce dernier m'avait empêché de le tuer. Cependant, il prononce presque indistinctement:

-Tu ne le tueras jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Je sursaute et voure la bouche sans pour autant qu'un son en sorte.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dommage que le capitol ne t'ait pas mis avec lui.

Il y a beaucoup de déception dans sa voix, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je reste plantée comme une idiote. Ce n'est pas mon genre de réconforter les gens. Ce doit être au-dessus de mes moyens. Pourtant c'est faux! Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui. Je n'aurai pas à m'inquiéter comme avant à son propos. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. Comme quand j'étais en cellule. Mais là, c'était sorti tout seul.

-Peeta, commencai-je.

Il se retourne et je sens la pression monter d'un cran. Oh et puis zut, je me lance:

-M'oblige pas à répéter ce que j'ai dit quand j'étais en cellule, parce que tu comptes pour moi.

Merde, j'ai du dire ça un peu trop méchamment.

-Vraiment? Dit-il.

-Vraiment, je réponds.

Mais je sais que je ne l'ai pas convaincu. Moi et les mots, ça fait deux. J'ai toujours préféré l'action, pas les sentiments. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il a vraiment de beaux yeux. Je suis chaque mouvement de ses cils. J'essaie un nouvel argument:

-C'est le destin qui a décidé qu'on soit ensemble pour cette édition, et que je ne sois pas avec Gale. ça veut bien dire quelque chose ça hein?

Il soupire.

-Donc tu n'as rien dit pour l'enregistrement.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-C'était pas le destin, c'était moi. J'ai demandé à être avec toi. Je pense que Gale a fait la même chose. Sauf qu'il a perdu.

A ce moment, je devrais être énervée, car Peeta savait pertinemment qu'en faisant cela, il se mettrait en travers de Gale et moi.

La vérité, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Inconsciemment, je commence à comprendre et démêler les sentiments qui sont en moi.

Il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher.

* * *

-Bonjour et bienvenue à tous pour cette édition spéciale des Hunger Games! Comme vous le savez, la panne technique de la dernière saison nous a empêché de terminer, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura toujours Peeta, Phantom, Gale et Katniss pour cette édition. Cette fois-ci, nous avons fait ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour faire durer l'édition un peu plus longtemps que la précédente pour faire plaisir aux plus grands fans, qui étaient disons-le franchement, un peu déçus par la rapidité des événements.

Son ton mielleux me donne la nausée. Et dire que nous allons tous devoir passer devant lui pour une interview. Déjà qu'il s'était moqué de moi à la première, je n'imagine pas ce qu"il sortira cette fois-ci.

-Sans plus tarder, nous accueillons la première équipe, je vous demande une ovation pour Ace et Flo!

Des hommes en noir lèvent des pancartes "applaudissement". Je m'apprête à rouler les yeux d'exaspération quand Peeta se met à sourire et à applaudir bruyamment. Je me tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard.

-ça va pas non?

-Joue le jeu Katniss, dit-il d'un air désolé. Cette année, ça va être dur d'avoir des sponsors car les interviews se passent en équipe. Il faut qu'on se fasse aimer du capitol, même si cela nous dégoûte.

-Et depuis quand Monsieur fait attention à l'image qu'il donne? lui fais-je la leçon.

-Depuis que je tiens deux vies au lieu d'une entre mes mains.

Je le considère un peu honteuse. C'est vrai que durant ces quatre années, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de faire le défilé de char, ni l'interview. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Moi j'ai pris ça pour une corvée, une punition, mais Peeta me fait voir que c'est une chance inestimable de nous vendre au capitol.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais raconter à notre interview, lui murmurai-je.

-Laisse-moi faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et toi, reste toi-même.

L'équipe une entre en scène. Ace est très jeune, et Flo très vieille. Ce contraste me saisit de haut, et j'ai peur qu'ils ne fassent pas long feu. Surtout si Ace décide de l'abandonner dès le début des Jeux.

-Eh bien vous formez un couple assez atypique à vous deux, s'exclame Caesar.

-Vous êtes très perspicace, répond Ace.

Mais ce n'était pas ironique. Il a dit cela d'un ton glaçant. J'ai de suite une sympathie pour lui. Il ne va jouera pas les lèche-bottes pour se faire apprécier des sponsors. Caesar est un peu destabilisé. Ce ne doit pas être tous les jours qu'il a affaire à une bande de rebelles.

-Ce que mon ami essaie de vous dire...rectifie Flo.

-Il a très bien compris, coupe Ace, les jambes allongées, bras croisés sur son torse, l'air de s'ennuyer royalement.

-Donc Flo, dit Caesar en se tournant vers elle, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans les Hunger Games?

Je réalise que les habitants du capitol n'ont aucune idée de notre venue ici. Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes des rebelles.

-Eh bien, mes enfants m'ont convaincu de venir participer à cette fameuse émission. Je suis sûre de devenir célèbre! Enfin, si je ne me fais pas tuer trop vite.

Elle rit, et j'ai mal pour elle. Le mensonge était tellement gros. Je n'ai pas vu ses enfants, et pourtant ils étaient dans notre groupe lors de l'infiltration. Eux aussi sont des victimes du système. Je vois Ace tiquer, et j'ai peur un moment qu'il se révolte et qu'il dise la vérité. Mais il se contient. Nous sommes encadrés dans un vrai régime autoritaire, et aucun écart ne sera toléré.

L'équipe deux est constituée de Cato et Clove. Je ne me souviens que vaguement d'eux.

-Nous avons de la chance que les habitants du capitol nous aient mis dans la même équipe, déclare-t-elle. Je connais Cato depuis longtemps, à deux nous formerons une équipe invincible.

-Même sans équipe, je suis invincible, ajoute Cato.

Mais il se rectifie en voyant Clove lui jeter un regard oir.

-Enfin, plus invincible avec elle, dit-il en souriant.

Les habitants rigolent. Moi aussi j'aimerais être aussi à l'aise avec les mots.

-Dites-moi, dit Caesar avec un sourire malicieux, y a-t-il par hasard quelque chose entre vous? Allez, vous pouvez bien tout me confier.

Je vois les joues de Clove se teinter légèrement, mais Cato éclate de rire.

-Non bien sûr, dit Clove en se reprenant.

-Comment avez-vous pu penser cela? Demande Cato.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, vous êtes plutôt bien bâti, et votre partenaire a l'air aussi redoutable que vous, surtout au lancer de couteau j'ai cru comprendre, et je pensais que vous formeriez un joli couple.

L'équipe trois n'est autre qu'Haymitch, mon ancien mentor, et Effie, qui représentait mon district lors de la moisson. Elle doit se sentir terriblement mal d'être du mauvais côté cette fois-ci.

-Effie, quelle surprise de vous voir volontaire pour cette édition! Vous m'aviez caché votre esprit guerrier!

-Oh Caesar, si vous saviez le nombre de secrets que je cache!

J'ai l'impression que Caesar passe outre son accent désespéré car il rit à ce qu'il considère comme une plaisanterie.

-Heureusement que je suis avec Haymitch, dit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

-Oui je vous comprends, dit le présentateur. Haymitch doit bien être un des plus expérimentés avec Peeta. Il a survécu à une expiation après tout!

-Eh bien, dit Effie un peu gênée.

-Non, vous ne comprenez rien du tout Môsieur Caesar Flickerman, intervient Haymitch avec sa voix de bourru, ce qu'Effie essaie de sous-entendre, et je pense que le public l'a bien compris-il glisse un clin d'œil à la foule qui réagit en saluant Haymitch et en riant- c'est que nous filons l'amour parfait.

-Oh! est le seul mot qu'il trouve à prononcer. Vous avez probablement demandé à être ensemble durant l'enregistrement.

Les deux tourtereaux ne prennent même pas la peine de répondre. Décidément, je prendrais presque en pitié le pauvre Caesar.

Marvel et Glimmer constituent l'équipe quatre. Je ne les ai vus que rarement dans l'avion. Ils restaient toujours ensemble. Je pense donc que ce couple ne s'est pas formé non plus par coïncidence. Glimmer a quand même l'air un peu naïve, limite idiote sur certaines questions, mais Marvel corrige habilement le tir et la couvre. Il est vraiment dévoué. Ils devraient faire une équipe assez dur à vaincre à deux. Peut-être qu'en les divisant...

L'équipe cinq est formée de Ridley et Elizabeth, ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Le garçon est gringalet tandis que la fille est plutôt forte. Ils doivent avoir plus de dix ans d'écart. Par contre, Ridley est l'un des rares adultes à avoir fait parti de notre rébellion, donc à prendre au sérieux.

-J'ai un sens très aigu de l'orientation, annonce Ridley. Il est impossible de me perdre dans un milieu.

Il fait un clin d'œil complice à Elizabeth et elle rigole.

-Mais je n'y comptais pas Ridley. Je ne te quitterai pas d'une semelle puisque tu as ma vie entre tes mains.

L'équipe six n'est autre que Phantom et Rowan.

-On a une longue histoire, et je ne pense pas qu'il est utile de la raconter, dit Rowan.

-Oh mais si, insiste le présentateur, je suis sûr que vous pourriez la condenser pour notre cher public. N'est-ce pas?

Le public siffle, et Rowan esquisse un sourire. Elle avait tout prévu, et n'a fait que rendre plus intéressante son équipe.

-Phantom est le garçon le plus courageux et le plus héroïque que je connaisse. Il...il m'a sauvé de moi-même. J'avais dix ans lorsque j'ai essayé de me suicider...

Tout le public fait oh, même Peeta, et cette fois la réaction était spontanée. Quel émotif celui-là. Mais je ne pense pas que Rowan mente, c'était sorti droit du fond de son cœur. phantom sourit et ferme les yeux, et sa balafre se rejoint, traçant un grand trait vertical.

-Elle m'a sauvé aussi, murmure-t-il, et ils s'embrassent d'un baiser chaste.

L'équipe sept est représentée par deux jeunots de douze ou treize ans. Parfois, je me demande comment les habitants réfléchissent dans leur tête, ou même s'ils réfléchissent. Ces deux-là ne tiendront pas longtemps dans cette édition où des adultes participent.

-Alors Jayden, est-ce toi qui a décidé d'être patte blanche?

Je la vois consulter brièvement Colin qui acquiesce imperceptiblement.

-Nous l'avons décidé à deux.

-Eh bien c'est très courageux de ta part, proclame en fanfare Caesar. Et toi Colin, tu dois avoir assez confiance en ta partenaire pour lui confier ton destin entre ses mains.

-C'était un acte réfléchi, dit Colin d'un ton neutre.

Ce garçon m'intrigue fort par son caractère taciturne, et Jayden m'a l'air très débrouillarde, elle a un regard très vif.

-Avez-vous réfléchi à une éventuelle alliance?

Ils prennent une grande inspiration, et Colin dit d'un ton extrêmement sérieux:

-Oui. Nous aimerions proposer une alliance à l'équipe huit. Ray et Trinity.

-Bien, annonce Caesar, je pense qu'ils ont entendu. De toute façon, vous disposez du repas de ce soir pour créer des alliances, ainsi que de demain qui sera votre unique jour d'entraînement. Nous faisons court pour éviter l'attente plus que fastidieuse pour les habitants du capitol.

J'ai envie de rire, mais je me retiens. L'attente plus que fastidieuse? Il se moque de nous, non? Quelle plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

L'équipe huit, un des rares couples à choisir la fille comme patte blanche, accepte presque immédiatement de faire alliance avec la sept. je trouve bizarre qu'ils aient tenus à rendre leur alliance publique, même si c'est Caesar qui a quand même lancé le sujet. D'un autre côté, les alliances sont plus ou moins révélées au jour d'entraînement et ils ont peut-être peur de se retrouver sans alliés, vu leur âge. Ou alors, et c'est aussi une hypothèse probable, ils se connaissent avant. Ray doit avoir autour de dix-neuf ans, tout comme Trinity.

L'équipe neuf est composée d'Ethan, un petit brun aux cheveux relevés qui dit avoir douze ans et d'Elia qui en a le double. Honnêtement, Ethan ne fait pas ses douze ans, mais je pense que ça aurait soulevé un tollé si un gamin avait été enrôlé dans les jeux. Pour ma part, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait parti des résistants. Il faudrait que j'aille chercher des comptes à Haymitch.

-Alors petit, pas trop dur d'être la patte blanche?

-Ne m'appelez plus petit, corrige Ethan, parce que je suis un vrai maître ninja. Vous me voyez? Vous ne me voyez plus.

Il dit cela en se cachant derrière le fauteuil. Cela fait rire tout le public. Et moi aussi. Mais ce petit m'a l'air sérieux. Vraiment trop sérieux.

-Arrêtez de rire, j'ai appris à me faire discret.

Il revient s'asseoir et grimace légèrement lorsqu'il pose son bras sur l'accoudoir, et le repose immédiatement sur son ventre. En me penchant un peu, je remarque l'hématome violet caché par le maquillage qu'il y a sur son bras. Il a été frappé c'est évident.

L'équipe dix n'est autre que mon meilleur ami et une fille qui s'appelle Johanna. C'est celle qui a gagné l'édition en se faisant passer pour une faible. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne marchera pas cette fois-ci. Caesar ne manque pas de le faire remarquer. Johanna répond qu'elle n'en a rien à faire. Son insolence est fortement huée, mais on est des résistants dans l'âme ou on ne l'est pas. Même Gale a l'air impressionné. Ils vont bien s'entendre je le sens. Gale ne prend presque pas la parole, fidèle à sa haine vouée au capitol, mais il ne le montre pas non plus explicitement. Comme Johanna n'est pas non plus du genre bavarde, le dialogue se réduit rapidement à un monologue et Caesar perd un peu de son sourire étincelant.

Finalement, Caesar fait une élégante transition et accueille l'équipe onze. j'avais déjà entendu dire que Finnick était très populaire, surtout parmi la gente féminine, mais là ça dépasse l'entendement. Certes, Finnick a très bien joué devant Caesar, mais je trouvais les soupirs des dames un peu exagérés. Finnick laisse cependant la petite Rue s'exprimer autant qu'elle le souhaite. Il ne se met pas en avant expressément. C'est juste que les dames crient son nom à intervalle régulier et qu'il se sent alors obliger de dire quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Caesar n'a pu s'empêcher d'aborder la question délicate:

-Vous avez décidé que Rue serait patte blanche, n'est-ce pas un peu inconsidéré de votre part à tous les deux quand on sait que Rue vient à peine d'avoir douze ans. C'est Finnick qui prend la parole en premier.

-Eh bien, cela n'a pas été un choix aisé, mais nous avons décidé ceci afin de montrer que je n'abandonnerai pas Rue, et que l'idée ne m'avait même pas effleuré. Ceci est purement sentimental, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle se sente délaissée.

Il y a des petits oh et ah devant la déclaration. Moi, j'ai du mal à avaler cela. Et puis, je me concentre sur ma prestation. C'est bientôt notre tour. J'ai le cerveau qui envoie des signaux d'alerte.

Et c'est finalement notre tour. J'entre sur la scène. La dernière fois, je l'ai joué neutre et je m'étais composée une figre de marbre. Cette fois-ci je rentre plus confiante, car Peeta est à mes côtés. On commence tranquillement, et ça me rassure. Je laisse Peeta intervenir la majorité du temps, et j'ai l'impression de répondre par message monosyllabique. Il faut pourtant qu'on nous retienne! Ce n'est pas en comptant sur la renommé de Peeta que je vais aider! Il est si à l'aise, je e regarde pendant le discours. De plus, tout les habitants du capitol savent qu'il a voulu se retrouver avec moi. Ils doivent croire que c'est un amour à sens unique. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, peut-être a-t-il prétexté une raison logique qui fasse qu'il ait voulu être avec moi.

-Et toi Katniss, que penses-tu de ce nouvel partenaire? N'es-tu pas trop déçue de ne pas être avec ton allié de prédilection?

J'ai parfois envie de l'étrangler celui-là. Et si je le faisais? Puis je me rends compte que ce qui va se passer est d'une importance cruciale. Tout le monde est là, accroché à mes lèvres. "Reste toi-même" m'avait dit Peeta juste avant. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure lorsque je prononce les trois mots:

-J'aime Peeta.

-Pardon? S'exclame Caesar.

J'entends un murmure qui parcourt le public entier.

-J'aime Peeta, dis-je plus fort cette fois.

Il y a un grand silence. Je dois être rouge. C'était vraiment pas romantique ce que je viens de dire, surtout que ça tombe de nul part, mais d'un coup et d'un seul, il y a un grand brouhaha et des applaudissements en effusion. Je me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup, je me sens...heureuse. ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Parfois un petit contentement lorsque j'arrivais à attraper une proie plus grosse que celle de Gale. Gale! Je n'avais pas pensé à lui. Je le cherche des yeux, mais ne le trouve pas. Mes yeux se reportent sur Peeta. Il est rouge cramoisi et très ému.

ça devient un peu désordonné, j'entends Caesar nous dire que notre temps est écoulé, mais que ce fut un plaisir. Tant mieux, je me voyais mal me justifier. Nous sommes accompagnés hors de la scène, et Peeta m'attrape par l'épaule derrière les coulisses.

-Est-ce...est-ce que c'était vrai ce que tu viens de dire? Dit-il tout chamboulé.

-Non idiot, j'ai dit ça pour nous rapporter des sponsors.

Il agrandit les yeux, et je crois bien qu'il ne comprend pas l'ironie. D'un côté je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, on n'a pas dû lui apprendre au capitol, alors je me rapproche et tend mes lèvres.

Cette fois il comprend et sourit.

Ce soir-là, mon garçon des pains vient de me subtiliser mon premier baiser, un peu maladroitement, derrière les coulisses du capitol, après avoir laissé une foule en furie face à la révélation.


End file.
